KEEP MY SECRET
by SingingTheBlues
Summary: ¿Qué hubiese pasado si Daryl Dixon y Carol Peletier se hubiesen conocido doce años antes del desastre apocalíptico? Daryl, de 30 años, vive a la sombra de su padre y hermano. Carol, de 33, es una recién casada que sufre violencia doméstica. Una tarde, ambos coinciden en una bochornosa situación, lo que no saben es que a partir de ese momento, sus vidas cambiarán para siempre. [AT]
1. Tabaco barato, alcohol y prostitutas

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA: **¡Gracias por estar aquí! He decidido finalmente dejar a un lado el fic Caryl que tenía estancado desde hacía tiempo sin saber cómo seguir y comenzar otro.

Aclarar que éste fic no tiene rating M por nada. Contendrá lenguaje vulgar, violencia y escenas sexuales.

De todas maneras, espero que sea de su agrado y _LES AGRADECERÍA ENORMEMENTE_ que dejen reviews, ya que no saben lo mucho que me anima para seguir.

* * *

><p><strong>1.<strong>

**Tabaco barato, alcohol y prostitutas**

* * *

><p>Era verano en Georgia. Y como siempre, no podía ser menos que insoportable.<p>

Las cortinas bajas dejaban entrar sólo un leve halo de luz a la oscura habitación y lo único que se podía oír era un ventilador viejo.

Una bocanada de humo salió despedida de su boca y se quedó suspendida en el denso aire. Suspiró exhausto.

No podía ser de otra manera. Había llegado de su trabajo hacía dos horas y sabía que en su hogar no lo esperaría la paz y la tranquilidad. Mucho menos algo refrescante. Por eso hacía lo mismo que todas las tardes y se encerraba en su habitación con sus cigarrillos, un par de cervezas y una pequeña radio que solía hacer que oía.

La casa de los Dixon era una vivienda más o menos precaria de paredes descascaradas por dentro y por fuera. Poseía muy pocas ventanas y todas ellas eran pequeñas. La puerta principal, elevada en cimientos como en la mayoría de las casas americanas, quedaba cubierta por un pequeño y desabrido porche con una sola silla en la que su padre, el señor Charles Dixon, solía sentarse a emborracharse.

Pero Charles Dixon no era sólamente un borracho. Era un machista y racista asqueroso que gritaba obscenidades a cada fémina que pasaba por la acera y eso muchas veces le costaba un par de golpes de parte de un furioso novio o marido.

A raíz de eso, Muchas veces, el señor Dixon llamaba a su hijo desde el porche para que le viniera "a ayudar a romperle la cara a un maricón hijo de puta", pero él fingía que no le oía, porque estaba escuchando la radio.

Era la excusa perfecta.

—¡Un día te voy a hacer tragar esa puta radio! —le maldecía su padre un poco después— ¿Has oído? —reprochaba al no recibir respuesta. —Maricón de mierda.

Daryl ya había aprendido hacía mucho tiempo a no hacerle caso a su padre. Cuando se enfrentaba a él y a sus estupideces, era un adolescente muy emocional que siempre terminaba cediendo ante los golpes del pesado cinturón de su padre.

Un golpe. Dos golpes. Tres... Otro más.

Su hermano mayor Merle no era muy distinto a su padre. Bueno, quizás sí un poco.

Merle a pesar de ser un drogadicto, borracho y mujeriego tenía un vínculo especial para con Daryl. Un vínculo que no era fraternal, sino de colegas, como el que tenía con sus amigos bravucones o con quienes le vendían las sustancias que consumía. Por eso, no estaba permitido para Daryl comportarse de una manera que Merle no aceptara. Él tenía que ser igual de mierda que él, pero en menor medida. No podía superar en nada a Merle. Ni siquiera en ser un hijo de puta.

Se sentó en la cama un poco mareado. Otra vez se había perdido en sus pensamientos.

—Al parecer Hank, mañana tendremos lo que será el día más caluroso del año aquí en Georgia —el locutor de la radio sonaba estúpidamente alegre siempre que Daryl le prestaba atención.

—Mierda —maldijo poniéndose de pie.

Daryl había vivido toda su vida bajo la sombra de su padre y hermano. Digamos que ya se había acostumbrado y no pensaba salir de esa zona "segura" que se había creado para no enfrentarse a lo desconocido. Seguramente lo desconocido doliera aún más que los golpes de su padre aunque éste ya había dejado de golpearle cuando Daryl fue lo suficientemente grande como para devolverle los golpes y se comenzó a comportar como si no existiera.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación. Ésta rechino un poco.

El pasillo estaba igual o más oscuro que el resto de la casa y había un silencio fantasmal. De repente, una voz ronca irrumpió toda aquella paz:

—¡Viejo! —era Merle saludando a su padre en el porche. Llegaba a la casa después de unos cuántos días vaya a saber en dónde. —¿Dónde está Darylina?

Daryl se quedó congelado allí dónde estaba.

—En su habitación, como siempre ¿Dónde más estaría?

—Quizás, ¿con alguna señorita? —Merle comenzó a reír enfermamente hasta que se atragantó con su propia saliva y comenzó a toser. Era un tonto.

—¿Con una hembra, dices? —cuestionó su padre mientras Merle no dejaba de toser. —¿Ese marica con una hembra? ¡Seguramente se esté haciendo una paja pensando en el locutor de la radio!

Merle comenzó a reír de nuevo mientras tosía a su vez. Daryl hizo una mueca de disgusto e intentó pasar rápidamente por la sala de estar para llegar al baño y ducharse, pero la puerta principal estaba abierta y Merle lo vio.

—¡Hey, hermanito! —le llamó. Daryl lo miró indiferente.

—Merle, ¿dónde habías estado? —preguntó a su hermano mayor haciendo que éste arqueara un poco las cejas.

—Darylina, entiendo tus ancias de ser madre, pero te recuerdo que la nuestra murió hace mucho. —dijo sarcásticamente— No tengo por qué decirte dónde estuve. Lo importante... ¡es que ya estoy aquí!

—Claro. Seguramente estuviste tirado en alguna calle de Atlanta muriendo de sobredosis. No sería la primera vez que te pasa —Merle cambió su expresión estúpidamente simpática a una amenazante.

—Mira, si estás en tus días ¡allá tú! No seas desagradecido con tu hermano y vamos por unas cervezas.

—Ya he bebido.

—¡Y no me has invitado, hijo de puta! ¡Entonces con más razón! —antes de que pudiera recordarle a Merle que bebía solo siempre después de trabajar, éste ya le había pasado un brazo por el hombro y lo llevaba a la fuerza hacia fuera.

Cuando salieron al porche para irse, Daryl pudo sentir como la turbia mirada de su padre se pegaba a su nuca.

—¡Adiós, viejo! No te mueras hasta que vengamos —se despidió Merle.

—Muérete tú —le maldijo el señor Dixon pasando totalmente de la existencia de Daryl como siempre que Merle abría la boca.

* * *

><p>La motocicleta iba haciendo peligrosas "S" por las calles del pueblo mientras que Merle tarareaba una canción desconocida y le gritaba a alguna mujer cada tanto. Daryl iba sentado detrás de él y sólo se limitaba a observar.<p>

Un asqueroso vapor se levantaba del asfalto y el sol del atardecer pintaba todo el pueblo de un naranja intenso.

Debido a la velocidad en la que viajaba Merle, no demoraron en llegar al bar de mala muerte que siempre que podían frecuentaban.

—¡Hogar, dulce hogar! —exclamó el mayor de los Dixon mientras alzaba sus brazos ante el local. Ambos entraron, no sin antes saludar a un par de amigotes de Merle.

El lugar olía a tabaco barato, alcohol y a prostitutas, las cuales Merle prefería llamar "señoritas dadoras de amor".

Quizás por el calor, el bar estaba aún más lleno de lo normal y todas las mesas estaban repletas de gente (entre ellos mujeres y niños) con jarras gigantes de cerveza helada. A su vez, el fuerte bullicio y las risas de los borrachos no impedía que se oyera alguna típica canción country de los años setenta.

Daryl y Merle se dirigieron a la barra y tomaron asiento donde siempre. Daryl creía que debía de haber alguna razón por la cual esas dos banquetas estaban siempre disponibles. Quizás Merle hubiese hecho un trato con el dueño del bar, o más probable aún, todos sabían que esas banquetas eran de los Dixon y nadie quería problemas con Merle.

—¡Dos jarras de rubia, James! —gritó Merle al viejo que atendía la barra desde hacía años y quien para Daryl, parecía ser una persona demasiado amable para trabajar allí.

—¿Dos rubias, has dicho? —bromeó el viejo con Merle sin malas intenciones, como siempre.

—Eso sí que estaría genial —dijo el mayor de los Dixon y apoyó una de sus manos en el hombro de Daryl. Sabía que cuando su hermano hacía eso, se venía uno de sus bromas pesadas: —Pero las dos para mí, porque no creo que a Darylina le gusten las chicas.

James dirigió su mirada a Daryl mientras Merle reía de forma idiota nuevamente.

—Oh, Daryl. Hace tiempo que no te veo por aquí, ¿qué es de tu vida?

—Pues he comenzado a trabajar —dijo mientras el viejo les alcanzaba dos jarras con abundante cerveza —No es nada del otro mundo. Sólo ayudo a un par de albañiles en una construcción.

—Bueno... —interrumpió Merle. —Voy a echarme un meo, que el color amarillo intenso de ésta cerveza me lo pidió a gritos —se puso de pie. —No te vayas sin mí ¿Eh, Darylina?

Daryl asintió muy a su pesar mientras James se apartaba también para atender a otros clientes. De nuevo solo, y lo agradecía. Le encantaba la soledad porque nadie lo molestaría de esa manera.

De repente, el bullicio de la gente se detuvo y Daryl supo que había problemas. Siempre que pasaba algo en el bar, el silencio se hacía presente. Lo único que se podía oír, era el sonido de unos golpes y unos insultos muy fuertes. Daryl reconoció inmediatamente la voz de Merle.

Se dirigió hacia donde provenía el problema y vio a su hermano a los golpes con un hombre mucho más grande que él. Incluso más joven.

Aunque parecía que el tipo no había tenido muchas peleas en su vida y estaba bastante borracho, no hacía falta ser muy inteligente para darse cuenta que a Merle le estaban dando una paliza.

—¡Hey, Merle! —Daryl intervino y tomó a su hermano por los hombros deteniéndolo y alejándolo del grandote a su vez. No se metería en la pelea esta vez porque ni él ni su hermano podrían contra ese tipo.

—¡Déjame, mierda! ¡Voy a matar a ese hijo de puta! —protestó Merle enceguecido en furia.

—¡Ya te voy a matar yo, imbécil! —amenazó el otro hombre.

—¡No es mi culpa que tu mujer esté tan buena, oye! ¿Para que la traes a un lugar donde saben que la van a mirar, eh?

—Calla, Merle. No seas idiota —dijo Daryl.

—Hijo de pu... —El tipo venía con su puño listo para darle un golpe en el vientre a Merle, pero entonces una fina mano detuvo el enorme brazo bronceado. Era una mano pálida y pequeña, como la de un fantasma.

—Ed, basta —Una voz femenina hizo su aparición de una forma muy sutil y detrás de la figura del hombre se pudo ver a una pequeña mujer, de unos treinta y algo cuyo cabello rojizo y rizado le llegaba a los hombros. Los ojos grandes de un celeste potente se clavaron en los hermanos Dixon: —Lo siento.

—¿Lo sientes? ¡¿Lo sientes, dices?! —el gigante, que se llamaba Ed ahora se dirigió amenazante a quien supuestamente era su mujer. La mujer a la que Merle quizo coquetear.

—No era necesario...

—¡¿No era necesario?! —Ed interrumpió a su mujer. —Claro, entiendo. Lo que pasa es que a tí te encanta que te miren el culo, ¿verdad? ¡¿No es así, Carol?!

Ahora el show que todos observaban callados era la disputa matrimonial de los supuestos Ed y Carol. Merle y Daryl también eran espectadores hasta que Ed, gigante como era, alzó su enorme mano con intenciones de golpear a la mujer. Ella sólo se cubrió la cabeza con los brazos sin decir nada.

—¡Hey!, ¡¿qué mierda haces?! —Daryl se abalanzó hacia Ed, tomándolo para evitar que golpeara a su esposa.

—¡¿Y tú qué tienes que meterte rata de mierda?! —ahora Ed se dirigía hacia él.

—¡Si quieres golpear a tu perra hazlo en tu casa! —le enfrentó Daryl. Silencio. Ed le miró con odio y miró de vuelta a Carol con más odio aún. Sin decir nada le tomó brutalmente del fino brazo y se la llevó casi arrastrando.

—¡Eso haré, amiguito! ¡Eso haré! —exclamó Ed.

El bullicio volvió rápidamente luego de que todo terminara pero Daryl había quedado petrificado en el lugar del hecho.

Los ojos de esa mujer eran el reflejo de la tristeza misma y mientras su marido se la llevaba, ella clavó sus ojos en Daryl. Sus ojos imploraban piedad y estaban inundados en lágrimas.

Una sensación punzante se apareció en su pecho. Quizás tendría que haberse callado la boca.

—Daryl, las cervezas no van a esperar a que vuelvas a tierra —Merle le miraba sonriente de nuevo pero esta vez con un corte en la ceja.

Aún sin reaccionar, su hermano pasó nuevamente el brazo por sus hombros y lo llevó de nuevo a la barra.


	2. La última manzana

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA: **¡Gracias por sus hermosos reviews! Realmente, no saben cuánto valoro que les guste mi trabajo y que me dejen un mensajito por ello ya que me apoya muchísimo a seguir la historia.

Espero también sea de su agrado este nuevo capítulo que les traigo. ¡Besos!

* * *

><p><strong>2.<strong>

**La última manzana**

* * *

><p>Cuando Carol se casó con Ed, se convenció de que había encontrado una solución a la soledad que alguna vez creyó eterna.<p>

Había sido educada en una familia estrictamente religiosa en la cual la prioridad de toda mujer era llevar un anillo en el dedo que simbolizara la felicidad y diera a entender a todos los de más, pecadores o no, que como esposa estaba dispuesta a dar hijos a su marido y convertir a éstos en siervos del Señor.

Carol siempre tuvo en mente llegar virgen al matrimonio y Ed fue el único hombre que le soportó tal condición. A pesar de no ser cristiano en su totalidad y poseedor de un caracter impetuoso, la mujer pensó que podría soportar todo aquello en modo de agradecimiento al hombre que la tomó por esposa y así llevar un matrimonio feliz.

Pero nunca imaginó que todo se fuese a la mierda tan rápido. Es más, nunca imaginó que todo se fuese a la mierda.

En la segunda noche de la Luna de Miel, Ed desapareció. Dejó a su esposa sola en el cuarto de un hotel que dejaba bastante que desear para irse a algún lado desconocido para ella.

—No debes reprocharle nada, Carol. Sé agradecida con él —se repetía la mujer mientras daba vueltas en la incómoda y apestosa cama.

Ed llegó casi al amanecer para encontrarse con su mujer parada frente a la puerta, con ojeras pronunciadas y brazos cruzados, dispuesta a hacerle el primer reproche matrimonial.

—¿Dónde estabas? —preguntó ella. Sabía que un par de preguntas no iban a ocasionar nada que sacara de sus casillas a Ed, porque eran un matrimonio y debían de contarse las cosas.

—¿Qué dices? —el entrecejo de Ed se frunció frívolamente mientras se tambaleaba. Aunque no estaba lo suficientemente cerca de su mujer, Carol pudo sentir el olor a alcohol que despedía.

—¿Has estado bebiendo, Ed? ¿Me has dejado sola en nuestra Luna de Miel para beber? —Carol no lograba entender y se sentía decepcionada. Si bien conocía a Ed hacia un año antes de contraer matrimonio, nunca lo había visto borracho.

El hombre pasó de ella totalmente y le dio la espalda para empezar a desprenderse una camisa a cuadros que llevaba. Sólo pudo resoplar impertinente y su mujer se dio cuenta de que estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

—Mira, entiendo que quieras divertirte... —Carol hizo una pausa para repetir en su mente lo que estaba diciendo. No tenía sentido pero debía evitar que su esposo se enfadara— ...pero, no necesitabas dejarme sola.

—¡¿Qué?! —Ed se dio vuelta bruscamente y Carol dio un pequeño sobresalto del susto —¡¿Acaso querías que te llevara a tí también a beber ron y a disfrutar de unas putas?!

El corazón de Carol dio un vuelco. Su marido no sólo había estado bebiendo, sino que se había acostado con prostitutas. Todo sonaba horrible en su cabeza más aún sabiendo que la noche anterior había perdido su virginidad con él.

—Te... ¿te acostaste con otra mujer? —sus ojos empezaron a aguarse lentamente y se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Nunca le habían contado esa parte del matrimonio y creía que situaciones como esas eran sólo posibles en parejas que estaban apartadas de la vista del Señor.

Ed comenzó a reír burlonamente y su pesado estómago se agitaba con él.

—¿Una sóla? —estalló en carcajadas y Carol no pudo soportar más. Sabía que no debía hacerlo pero su mano se alzó muy alto y con toda la ira acumulada abofeteó a Ed en todo su amplio rostro.

Era obvio que al hombre este bofetazo no le había hecho nada, pero pareció ser la gota que derramó el vaso en el pequeño cerebro de Ed, y entonces se adelantó uno de los hechos que, para Carol, se iba a dar tarde o temprano.

La golpeó. Un golpe seco en la frente lo suficientemente fuerte para dejarla tendida en el piso medio mareada.

—¡¿Qué mierda te pasa, puta?! ¡¿Tanto te gusta que te coja que me quieres sólo para tí?!

—Para, Ed —aún tendida en el piso, Carol comenzó a llorar. Segundo día de casados y ya pasaba esto.

—¿Ahora me pides que pare? Vas a ver... —el hombre la tomó de los hombros y la levantó sin esfuerzo alguno para dejarla caer bruscamente en la cama.

—¡¿Qué haces?! —Carol intentó moverse de allí pero para entonces ya tenía a su pesado esposo encima.

—Lo que me vienes pidiendo, celosilla...

La sonrisa que se dibujo en el rostro de Ed aquel día nunca más pudo borrarse de la mente de Carol. Estuvo presente todas las veces siguientes que mantuvieron relaciones y aún lo seguía haciendo.

Podría decirse que Carol nunca hizo el amor en sí mismo, porque apartir de allí se dio cuenta de que nunca amó a Ed y que casarse con él fue el modo que tenía para cumplir con su familia y con Dios ya que tenía más de treinta y aún no se había casado.

Ni siquiera había hecho el amor con Ed la noche de bodas, la primer noche de Luna de Miel. Esto fue debido a que el hombre fue un bruto que sólo buscó su placer y Carol sólo quería que pasase ya ese momento. En su mente se repetía que toda aquella mierda era necesaria para dar a luz algún día.

Carol sabía que Ed se acostaba con otras mujeres pero nunca más volvió a quejarse. Casi sin quererlo se transformó en una esposa sumisa que fue perdiendo el poco caracter que siempre tuvo, y la confianza en sí misma.

Ya no le avergonzaban sus moretones porque no tenía a quien mostrárselos. Ed se ocupó de alejarla de su familia y amigos llevándosela a Atlanta, muy lejos del pueblo en el que se había criado.

Dejó de relacionarse con la gente y se transformó en una extensión de Ed.

* * *

><p>—¿Qué tienes ahí debajo? —preguntó la dependienta del mercado a la cual Carol veía casi a Diario.<p>

Incómoda, apretó fuertemente las bolsas que llevaba en su mano izquierda y sonrió como pudo. Con su otra mano tapó con el cabello la horrible marca púrpura debajo de una de las orejas.

—Me estaba duchando y resbalé. Ya sabes, soy una tonta.

—Deberías de tener más cuidado —la mujer le miró perpicaz sobre sus anteojos sabiendo que mentía. —Escuché que Ed tuvo un altercado el otro día en un bar de por aquí cerca, ¿es verdad?

—No fue tan cerca. Fuimos al pueblo de Locust Grove y ya ves, los pueblerinos no son muy amistosos.

—Tampoco lo es Ed —la piernas de Carol temblaron ante esas palabras. —Toma Carol, el vuelto.

—Gracias, Nancy. Nos vemos pronto —Carol se dio media vuelta y maldijo a la mujer para sus adentros. Vivir en las afueras de Atlanta tenía sus desventajas: a medida que los grandes edificios desaparecían, aumentaba la gente metida y chismosa.

La mujer de la melena rizada iba caminando apresuradamente (como siempre lo hacía) por una solitaria acera. Se había nublado pero el calor persistía y un viento caliente parecía quemarle los brazos.

Cuando se iba aproximando a la intersección, pudo ver como una figura masculina aparecía velozmente dando vuelta la esquina y para Carol fue como un balde de agua fría al pecho.

Allí iba, con dos tablas pesadas al hombro y un cigarro en la boca, uno de los dos tipos con los que Ed había tenido problemas. No sólo eso, era el mismo que había impedido que su marido le golpeara en frente de todos y que luego, la observó hasta que desaparecieron del bar.

Carol no supo que hacer, era imposible que no le viese y no quería más problemas. Por instinto quiso esconderse detrás de un moribundo rosal que adornaba la acera, pero su cabeza dijo que era demasiado tonto hacer eso. Entonces, sus piernas se cruzaron yendo cada una para un lado y cayó estúpidamente al piso.

Los ojos de Daryl se volvieron inmediatamente hacia la mujer que estaba tendida en la acera como un trapo y cuyas manzanas y naranjas rodaban por toda la calle.

Por supuesto no iba a ayudarle, tenía cosas más importantes que hacer. Los albañiles para los que trabajaba estaban esperando esos tablones y hacer de caballero un día infernal como aquel no estaba en sus planes. Hasta que vio, por debajo de esa melena rizada pelirroja, un rostro avergonzado que se le hizo familiar.

Carol comenzó rápidamente a recojer todas las frutas que habían salido disparadas sin querer alzar la vista para ver si el tipo seguía allí o no. Fue entonces cuando una agrietada y gruesa mano le alcanzó una de las manzanas que buscaba.

La mujer no la tomó y se puso de pie sin mirar al rostro de Daryl.

—Quédatela —dijo apartándose el cabello de la cara.

—Eso, ¿fue tu marido? —la voz ronca de Daryl retumbó en la cabeza de Carol. El tipo que había sido testigo de aquella cochambrosa situación ahora miraba concentrado su machucón bajo la oreja.

Carol le miró de arriba hacia abajo, fingiendo que no le conocía.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó. Al hombre pareció molestarle tal pregunta porque retrocedió mirándola con asco.

-—Más bien, ¡¿quién eres tú?!

—Escucha... —Carol comenzó a ponerse nerviosa— Toma la manzana como un regalo y vete, ¿sí? Estoy apurada.

—Y yo estoy aquí con dos tablas encima porque me encanta, ¿no? —Daryl, con su único brazo disponible, tomó bruscamente una de las manos de Carol y colocó la manzana en ella —No necesito tu puta solidaridad.

El hombre le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar a dónde parecía dirigirse en un principio, dejando a Carol atrás, congelada con una manzana en una mano y bolsas de fruta machucada en la otra. Se sentía extraña. Aquel tipo desconocido que era de un pueblo bastante lejano a Atlanta había coincidido con ella nuevamente y había mantenido una discusión extraña con él. A su vez, había tomado su mano y pudo sentir como su transpiración quedó impregnada en la suya.

Por su parte, Daryl se encaminaba de vuelta al trabajo pero ahora con más incógnitas en la cabeza que hace unos minutos. Aquella mujer, Carol, había fingido no reconocerle.

Sí, era capaz que no le reconociese pero, sus ojos decían otra cosa. La mujer temblaba patéticamente y cuando él notó el moretón, se lo cubrió rápida como un rayo, como queriendo cubrir algo que ambos sabían de donde prevenía.

Su mano pequeña, suave, pálida le había hecho erizar los pelos del cuerpo.

—¿Cómo es posible que una mujer tan inútil sea tan suave? —se preguntó a sí mismo.


	3. La señal que necesitaba Carol

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA: **Nuevamente, no me queda más que agradecerles por sus reviews. Quiero que sepan que si aún continúo con éste fic y mantengo cierta emoción con respecto a él, es porque sé que lo están leyendo.

Este capítulo me quedó un poco más largo, ¡aún así espero que les guste! ¡Espero ansiosa sus comentarios!_ CARYL ON!_

* * *

><p><strong>3.<strong>

**La señal que necesitaba Carol**

* * *

><p>No tardó en que comenzara a llover. Las gruesas gotas de agua rebotaban contra el pavimento aún fresco y se elevaba rápidamente un embriagante olor a tierra mojada.<p>

Hacía días, semanas quizás, que no llovía y por eso el grupo de hombres no se molestó al ver que la lluvia irrumpió con el trabajo que estaban realizando.

Rápidamente guardaron lo que creían que debían proteger de la lluvia y se colocaron todos debajo de un gran árbol cercano a la zona en dónde estaban construyendo. El olor a cigarrillos y cerveza no tardó en hacerse presente.

—Cómo extrañaba ésto. Atlanta es un infierno —comentó uno de los cinco hombres que observaban la lluvia caer.

—También lo es Locust Grove, hermano —acotó otro dando una pitada a su rústico cigarrillo echo a mano. —Creo que si Daryl no se hubiese tardado tanto, podríamos haber adelantado más antes de que comenzara la lluvia.

Daryl despegó sus ojos azules del suelo y como saliendo de sus pensamientos intentó defenderse:

—Tuve un camino difícil, ya se los dije —se defendió.

—¿A qué llamas un "camino difícil", Dixon? Eran tan sólo un par de cuadras —el tipo del cigarrillo rústico seguía cuestionándole. Era Fred Tyson, el mayor de los cuatro hermanos albañiles para los que trabajaba.

Daryl tomó aire a la vez que unos truenos comenzaban a iluminar el cielo casi nocturno.

—Una mujer...

—¡Pero si eres igual al desgraciado Merle! —interrumpió uno de los hermanos y todos echaron a reír —¡Te has quedado con una putita por ahí y nosotros aquí trabajando!

—No era una putita —Daryl ya estaba empezándose a molestar.

Si bien no destacaba por su santa paciencia, con los hermanos Tyson siempre medía sus actitudes ya que eran los únicos que le habían dado la posibilidad de trabajar sabiendo que compartía la misma sangre que Merle.

—Una mujer cayó en la acera y ... —se detuvo para observar cómo le miraban los otros—... resultó ser una conocida.

—¿Y quién era? —preguntó Fred dudando de la historia de su empleado. El resto de sus hermanos observaban callados.

—Creo que se llama Carol —Daryl comenzó a recordar rápidamente la situación que había vivido con la mujer aquella tarde y automáticamente se sintió molesto —No parece tener muchas luces. Por su culpa Merle se agarró a golpes con su marido.

—¿Ed? —el más joven de los Tyson abrió rápidamente los ojos a la vez que dejaba entre ver una sonrisa pícara —¿Con quién peleó Merle en el bar fue con Ed Peletier?

—Sí —Daryl balbuceó a la vez que recordaba vagamente que su nombre era Ed en efecto.

—¡Ese Merle! —exclamó Fred a la vez que reía sonoramente. —Tenía que meterse con la mujer de Ed. La paliza que le habrán dado a la pobre.

—¿Lo conocen? —preguntó el pequeño de los Dixon mientras intentaba entender de qué iba todo aquello.

Los Tyson reían entre ellos y comentaban cosa de un tal Ed que parecían conocer de toda la vida y que, consecuentemente, era el esposo de Carol, la mujer que le había hecho llegar tarde al trabajo aquel mismo día.

—Cuando él y su mujer se mudaron a Atlanta, nosotros hicimos parte de su casa. Ya sabes, los paneles de yeso y eso —comenzó a relatar Fred a la vez que la lluvia se intensificaba —El gordo es un vago hijo de puta y vive de trabajo en trabajo mientras Carol, su mujer es ama de casa o al menos eso era hasta que nosotros estuvimos allí...

—Una tarde —comenzó a contar el más joven —Mientras el gordo dormía en su reposera bajo un árbol y Carol nos vino a ofrecer algo de beber, Fred le miró los pechos. Ed se dio cuenta, no sé cómo ni cuándo, pero ni bien quiso ver que pasaba, Ed ya estaba encima de él estámpandole la cara a golpes.

Fred terminó su cigarrillo y con cierta rabia tiro la colilla al suelo.

—¿Ves esta cicatriz debajo de mi ojo? —el hombre mostró a Daryl una pequeña marca que parecía perderse entre el resto de las arrugas y la curtida piel.

—Me dieron cuatro puntos. ¡Cuatro malditos puntos! Yo salía de la sala de emergencias cagándome en todo hasta que vi ingresar, a la vez que yo salía, a la mujer de Ed ¡Tenía tantos moretones que no se los pude contar todos! Ella me vio y con verguenza bajó la cabeza. Me dio mucha lástima la desgraciada.

—Hijo de puta... —Daryl susurró asqueado. Ahora entendía un poco más. Carol había fingido desconocerle no por rechazo, como la mayoría de la gente lo hacía, sino por verguenza.

Recordó cuando su madre aún vivía y vagamente empezaron a aparecer en su mente algunas imágenes que creía enterradas en el pasado.

Su padre siempre fue un alcohólico golpeador y no lo era sólo para con Merle y él. También lo era con la madre de ambos, Natalie Dixon.

Si bien la mayoría de las veces que su padre llegaba alcoholizado, la golpeaba, ésta no se la ponía tan fácil. Natalie era aguerrida a su manera. Mala madre quizás y también tenía sus vicios, pero siempre que Charles le daba un golpe, Natalie le devolvía dos.

Varias veces Daryl no podía dormir sumido por completo en las discusiones que retumbaban por toda la casa. Primero, se escuchaba el portazo que daba su padre al llegar, luego el bombardeo de preguntas histéricas de su madre, después insultos, más insultos y por último golpes silenciosos que sacudían cada débil pared del hogar.

La voz de su madre, era ronca como un trueno y seca a su vez por causa de su adicción de décadas al tabaco. Le gustaba fumar acostada y pasar de todo mirando Talk Shows, y para la gracia de Daryl, fue así como murió.

Natalie Dixon no le dio el gusto a Charles de morir en sus manos. Ella murió como quería: fumando en la cama.

Entonces, ¿por qué mierda Carol Peletier no hacía lo mismo? Siendo Natalie la única mujer víctima de violencia que conoció Daryl, no podía explicarse porqué Carol no se comportaba igual.

Cayó la noche rápidamente mientras llovía de forma torrencial y un pensativo Daryl ayudó a cargar las cosas a sus jefes. Por más que quisiera y le pareciese ridículo, no podía borrarse la actitud de Carol ante él.

No sabía si tenía hijos. Quizás los tuviese con Ed o de un matrimonio anterior. Y de tan sólo imaginarse a alguno de esos chicos —si los había— viviendo lo que él vivió, sentía que algo le pesaba en la espalda.

—Fred —Daryl se dirigió al mayor de los Tyson —Dices que trabajaron en la casa de los Peletier, ¿verdad?

El hombre le miró extrañado. Luego de la corta charla que compartieron hacia el final de la jornada, Dixon había estado sumamente callado siendo que ya de por sí no hablaba mucho.

—Sí, ¿por qué?

—Llévame allí.

—¡¿Estás loco?!

—He dicho anteriormente que conozco a esa mujer, ¿no? Pues llévame allí.

—No hagas idioteces, ¿y si el gordo está allí? ¿Cómo carajos te vuelves a Locust Grove luego?

—Si su marido está me da igual porque no voy a mirarle los pechos —Daryl lanzó la indirecta a Fred. —A Locust Grove me vuelvo en tren. Estaré en la estación para el último viaje, no te preocupes mamá —acotó sarcástico.

Fred sonrió molesto ante las últimas palabras del hombre.

—Hijo de puta. Ojalá el gordo Ed te rompa la cara.

El camino hacia la casa de los Peletier no se hizo muy largo ya que al parecer vivían cerca de por allí.

Era un barrio promedio de las afueras de Atlanta con casas discretas y jardines pequeños poco iluminados. Generalmente los terrenos allí eran amplios y de un pastizal tirando a amarillento, con pequeñas construcciones bien administradas.

La camioneta de los Tyson se detuvo frente a una casa de dos plantas que parecía todo menos recientemente construída: Paredes con paneles de madera blancos con manchas de humedad en los zócalos, ventanas herméticamente cerradas, césped dejado crecer y sin luces en la entrada. Poco más y Daryl se convencía de que le habían dejado en una casa abandonada.

—¡Suerte, Dixon! ¡Intenta rescatar algún diente! —dijo alguno de los graciosos hermanos cuya voz Daryl no pudo reconocer.

* * *

><p>Carol ya estaba en su cama y terminaba de leer una novela que le había enviado su madre como regalo para la navidad pasada.<p>

Con el cabello recogido en una alta coleta, se disponía ya a apagar la veladora cuando sintió un vehículo detenerse frente a su casa.

Le pareció extraño que fuese Ed ya que hoy era viernes por la noche y él solía pasarla fuera haciendo de las suyas, pero si no era él, ¿quién más podía ser?

Se acomodó, y esperó a oír como su marido colocaba bruscamente la llave en la cerradura y entraba en la casa. Sin embargo, su sorpresa fue cuando el timbre sonó.

Daryl frunció el ceño al sentir el malgastado sonido del timbre. Si bien su casa no disponía de uno, prefería que no lo tuviese a tener un timbre que sonara tan mal como el de los Peletier.

El hombre volvió en sí cuando sintió ajetreados pasos bajar lo que parecía ser una escalera. Daryl pensó que si fuesen los pasos de Ed, serían más sonoros, pero éstos eran livianos, como los de una ardilla.

Pudo sentir como le observaban por el mirador de la puerta y entonces se convenció que era Carol, porque un marido psicópata no demoraría tanto en abrir a un tipo que llega casi a las diez de la noche a su casa.

La pelirroja abrió la puerta a medias y miró sin entender a Daryl.

—¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? —preguntó Carol. Era el mismo tipo. El mismo del bar, el mismo de aquella tarde, y ahora estaba en el umbral de su casa. Todo aquello era demasiado extraño.

Por un momento Daryl no entendía qué mierda hacía allí. Esta vez sus impulsos no le habían llevado a cazar el ciervo más grande, ni a adivinar en qué plaza estaría tirado Merle, sino a la casa de una desconocida.

—No lo sé —balbuceó mientras Carol le observaba intentando entender.

—¿Cómo? —Carol retrocedió. Un hombre al cuál no le conocía el nombre y que el destino le había puesto adelante dos veces, estaba ahora frente a ella, mojado, sucio y sin motivo alguno. Daryl tragó saliva con el entrecejo fruncido a la vez que miraba furtivamente cada tanto a la mujer.

—Tu marido te golpeó aquel día por lo que pasó en el bar —pudo ver como la mujer tembló. Rápidamente sus ojos comenzaron un vaivén de nerviosismo. —El hombre con el que peleó tu marido es mi hermano y ya estoy acostumbrado a tapar sus cagadas. Así que a eso vengo.

—¿Quieres pasar? —le ofreció Carol sorpresivamente. Si iba a decirle algo que le recordara a aquella tarde prefería que pudiesen discutirlos sentados.

—¿No está... Ed? —preguntó Daryl a la vez que recordaba el nombre del tipo que vivía allí.

—No, y no creo que llegue hasta la mañana —la sonrisa abatida que se dibujó en el rostro de Carol fue tan notoria que hasta Daryl se dio cuenta y mientras se adentraba en la casa la observó. Ella fingió no darse por aludida de la penetrante mirada de él.

—¡Los pisos! —exclamó Carol pero ya era demasiado tarde. Daryl había pasado de largo el felpudo de la entrada para entrar con todo y botas mojadas al desabrido parquet de la casa.

El hombre se volvió hacia Carol en un intento de arreglar la que se había mandado. En su casa no había piso parquet ni felpudo a la entrada por lo que no estaba acostumbrado a limpiarse los zapatos embarrados antes de entrar a una casa ajena.

—No importa, pasa —concluyó Carol al ver que Daryl no iba a disculparse.

La sala de estar de los Peletier era tan desabrida como Daryl se había imaginado. Un par de sillones y una estufa eran las únicas cosas que habían. Ni un cuadro, nisiquiera un almanaque de PlayBoy como tenía su padre, al menos.

Tomó asiento a la vez que Carol hacía lo mismo. Después de unos segundos de silencio, la mujer rompió el hielo:

—La gran mayoría de Atlanta, sino todo Georgia sabe lo que hace mi marido —dijo tragando saliva. —Te agradezco que evitaras que lo hiciera en el bar.

—¿Me agradeces, dices?

—Si de haberlo hecho allí, sería otro pueblo al que no podría volver de la verguenza —Carol volvió a emitir aquella sonrisa resignada.

—Pero, lo hizo aquí —afirmó y la mujer se encogió de hombros.

—Como ya te dije, prefiero que lo haga aquí en privado que en un lugar público. Mira, no eres la primera persona que viene a hablarme de que mi situación con mi marido es grave, pero sí eres el primero al que no sé ni su nombre...

—Daryl Dixon —se presentó cortante. —Y no me preocupa tu situación —Carol comenzó a mirar sospechosa al hombre que tenía enfrente.

—¿Entonces?

—Creo que tus hijos no la pasan bien con esta mierda. Piénsalo, o al menos, defiéndete —Daryl se puso de pie y se dispuso a irse, conociendo ya la salida de la pequeña casa.

—No tengo hijos... —acotó Carol —...no aún.

—Para cuando los tengas, entonces —Daryl miró por encima de sus hombros a Carol.

La mujer estaba ahora parada detrás de él a unos pasos de distancia. Llevaba un salto de cama blanco inmaculado que le llegaba hasta los tobillos y junto con su piel pálida parecía un fantasma.

—¿Por qué haces esto? Digo, ¿por qué te molestas en venir a la casa de una desconocida sólo para evitar que siga siendo golpeada, tenga hijos o no? —Carol tomó valentía. Aquel hombre no era Ed y no tenía que temerle a sus palabras

—No pareces el tipo de persona que se preocupa por eso.

Daryl sintió un frío recorrer su espalda. Estaba lejos de su pueblo, mojado, transpirado, cansado, hablando con una mujer de la cuál no sabía más que su nombre, su casa y su situación de violencia y, para agregar más, ésta le recordaba que era un Dixon. Que su apariencia era la de uno de ellos y que no podía escapar a eso.

—Ya te lo dije, mujer. Vine a arreglar la cagada de mi hermano, aunque veo que servirá de poco porque si hoy o mañana te mira cualquier otro desgraciado, vas a seguir dejándote golpear —concluyó Daryl entre dientes con tono amenazante y se dirigió a la puerta principal yéndose sin necesidad de más palabras.

Carol se sentó lívida en su sofá ¿Qué hubiese pasado si Ed llegaba justo en el momento que Daryl estaba allí? ¿Y por qué sus palabras?

Siendo sincera con ella misma, sí se había planteado el hecho de tener hijos. Pero obviamente no querían que fuesen testigos de todo aquello: Una situación que, por el panorama que pintaba en ese momento, iba a seguir así por el resto de su vida.

Carol suspiró. Quizás él, Daryl, era la señal que necesitaba para no dejarse pisotear nunca más.


	4. Demonios

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA: **¡Gracias nuevamente por los reviews! He de decir que me encantaría responder a todos sus comentarios, pero algunos son cuentas de visitantes (guest) y no puedo agradecerles de forma "personal" y aclarar dudas que tengan. Espero sepan comprender, así todo, ¡leo todas las cosas lindas que escriben!

Por otro lado, como autora del fic me encanta que me dejen sus dudas con respecto al mismo, ya que la idea es que el lector comprenda bien la historia y no se quede con dudas o con alguna corrección que quieran hacer. Es por eso que quiero agradecerle a dos lectoras por plantearme, primero, la duda de por qué no aparece Sophia en el fic (aún no ha nacido) y segundo, por un error que cometí al nombrar a la mamá de Daryl (Natalie, primero y luego Nicole) ¡Gracias!

* * *

><p><strong>4.<strong>

**Demonios**

* * *

><p>El pequeño y sutil jarrón de porcelana barata salió despedido por los aires y chocó brutalmente contra la pared. Ed tuvo la suerte de estar lo suficientemente ágil ese día para que el artefacto no fuese a aterrizar directamente en su cabeza.<p>

—¡¿Estás loca?! —exclamó Ed sumido en asombro y una ira que aumentaba.

Su mujer estaba frente a él, con los ojos desorbitados y con la misma actitud sumisa de siempre, aunque aquel día en medio de una de sus discusiones rutinarias, sin decir nada le aventó con furia un jarrón de porcelana que con suerte era el único que tenían en toda la casa.

—¿Que si estoy loca? ¡Sí!, ¡sí lo estoy! ¡Lo estoy desde hace mucho porque sólo así se me pudo haber ocurrido casarme contigo! —Carol gritaba a la vez que se ahogaba en llanto. Tenía una presión en las rodillas, algo que le empujaba hacia el suelo. Seguramente, pensó, sería el malestar físico provocado por estar haciendo algo que nunca se animó. Era miedo.

Ed se quedó petrificado en medio de la sala de estar y empezó a respirar de manera pesada. Esto nunca había sucedido antes. Carol no era de esa manera y no podría haberse convertido en una rebelde de un día para el otro. Dentro de su cabeza sólo había una explicación...

—¡Puta! ¡Maldita y sucia puta! —gruñó entre dientes y se dirigió hacía Carol para tomarla de las muñecas y apretarlas fuertemente. —¡Te estás acostando con otro tipo! ¡Lo sabía!

Carol intentaba soltarse de su marido pero le era imposible, cada vez le presionaba más y comenzaba a dolerle.

—¡No me acuesto con nadie, Ed!

—Calla, sucia. ¡¿A qué se debe toda esta mierda, eh?! ¡Sólo otro tipo puede ponerte así! —Las piernas de Carol empezaban a fallar pero así todo intentaba mantenerse en pie.

—Así... ¿así quieres que criemos a nuestros hijos? —la barbilla de la mujer temblaba mientras hablaba.

—¡¿Qué me quieres decir con eso, eh?! ¡¿Vas a tenerlos con el otro?! —las palabras de Ed hicieron un eco en la mente de Carol y entonces ésta cerró los ojos vencida.

Las palabras de Daryl Dixon empezaban a aparecerse frente a ella. No podía ni siquiera imaginarse tener una familia estando casada como un monstruo como Ed. Había fallado, todo le había salido mal. Sus esperanzas de ser feliz, de tener hijos, de celebrar navidades familiares se habían ido al infierno. Ya no había vuelta atrás.

Sólo le quedaba seguir enfrentándose a Ed por el resto de su vida. Ese era su destino.

Sintió resignación.

No veía al divorcio como una alternativa. Primero porque, Ed jamás se lo daría y segundo porque su familia jamás se lo perdonaría. Aunque le doliera verlo, su marido no era su único enemigo, también lo era ella misma porque seguía viviendo en razón de los pensamientos y decisiones de los de más. Estaba en su esencia y no podía hacer nada más que convivir con sus propios demonios.

Pero no sería aquel día.

Carol elevó como pudo una de sus cobardes piernas y desde lo más profundo de su ser y con el pesar de su alma, dio un rodillazo cruel en los testículos a Ed.

Ed no gritó, no dijo nada, ni siquiera se quejó. Abrió los ojos como platos y su rostró se enrojeció. Soltó a Carol inmediatamente para tomarse los testículos y cayó como plomo al piso derramando lágrimas de dolor.

Carol no abrió los ojos. Al segundo de golpearlo, ya se había arrepentido. Se dio media vuelta y con las muñecas doloridas salió de su casa casi corriendo.

Había estado pensando mucho esas tres noches que pasaron desde la visita de Daryl.

Fueron horas sin dormir y de llanto silencioso en la bañera preguntándose qué debía hacer y hasta dónde tenía razón aquel hombre.

Primero, trató de entender de dónde era que había averiguado la dirección de su casa ya que Ed se había encargado de eliminar la ubicación de la guía telefónica y demás. Sólo podría haber llegado por medio de alguien que ya hubiese estado en la residencia de los Peletier.

Éstos no eran familiares, ni amigos porque los últimos no los tenían. Tampoco los vecinos porque jamás se hubiesen molestado en intervenir en el infierno que vivía Carol siendo una vecina recientemente nueva y huraña. Sólo había dos chances: Nancy, la dependienta del mercado, y los albañiles que habían construído la casa.

La primera opción no era posible porque Carol ya le había preguntado a la mujer sobre un tal Daryl Dixon y ésta negó totalmente saber sobre su existencia. Sólo podían ser entonces los hermanos Tyson.

Ayer por la mañana cuando Ed se había ido a trabajar, Carol tomó su agenda personal que tenía escondida entre sus calzados. Allí guardaba números telefónicos de familiares y servicios, y así fue que contactó con Fred Tyson.

La mujer, siempre precavida y conociendo la inutilidad de su esposo, guardó el número de los albañiles pensando que los necesitaría para mantenimiento en algún momento, incluso después de la situación embarazosa que les había hecho vivir Ed.

Cuando Fred contestó el teléfono y supo que quien lo llamaba era Carol Peletier, tembló. Daryl le había negado tener problemas aquella noche lluviosa que visitó a la mujer, y ahora, ella le llamaba.

—¿Daryl Dixon, dice? ¿Por qué quiere usted saber si trabaja conmigo?

—Necesito hablar con él. Me sería de mucha ayuda si me dijera donde vive.

—¿Hizo algo malo? —Fred se sentía cada vez más incómodo y lo único que quería era cortar el teléfono.

—No, al contrario. Por favor... —la voz piadosa de Carol compadeció al hombre. Éste suspiró derrotado.

—Sí, trabaja para mí. Pero no vive allí en Atlanta, sino que aquí en Locust Grove ¿Piensa ir usted hasta su casa? —Fred recordó que Daryl vivía con Merle. Por un momento lo había olvidado.

—No lo sé. Igualmente, ¿me pasaría su dirección? Ya tengo para anotar —fue entonces que Fred Tyson le dio la dirección de Daryl a Carol.

Fred no sabía que tenía planificado la mujer pero tampoco estaba interesado en saber. Daryl era un Dixon después de todo y meterse en problemas estaba en sus genes. Si ya estaba envuelto en uno, no iba a rescatarle él.

—Locust Grove —pensó Carol mientras detenía un taxi. Aún no podía borrar de su mente la escena de Ed tirado en el suelo. De su bolsillo trasero sacó un trozo de papel con la dirección del hombre que le había llevado a hacer lo que había hecho.

Se detuvo un taxi frente a ella y entró.

—A la estación central, por favor —comunicó Carol al taxista.

* * *

><p>Daryl, Merle y su padre bebían cerveza en el porche de la casa Dixon. Era el día libre de Daryl y para desdicha de éste su hermano también estaba en casa.<p>

Merle ante la excusa de "el viejo no vivirá mucho", le había propuesto beber unas cervezas con su padre en el porche y no pudo negarse. De todas maneras, se había sentado lo más lejos posible de ellos, en la escalerilla de la entrada.

—¡Qué cálida reunión familiar! —rompió el infinito silencio Merle a la vez que se acomodaba en la silla junto a Charles. Al ver que ambos le ignoraron, continuó: —Me voy esta noche.

—Ya era hora —dijo Daryl aún dándole la espalda a su padre y hermano mientras daba un trago de cerveza.

—Me vas a echar de menos, perra. Y tú también viejito. —dijo dirigiéndose a Charles a la vez que le tocaba un hombro. Daryl suspiró. Se venía la acotación patética de Merle: —¿Quién te va a cambiar los pañales sino soy yo?

—¡Maricón! —exclamó Charles mientras Merle reía —¡Yo te cambiaba los pañales a tí...! Y a tu hermano, que todavía lo sigo haciendo —los dos hombres estallaron en una carcajada mientras Daryl suspiraba cansado.

Ya había pasado el mediodía pero se le estaba haciendo infinito ¿Día libre? ¿Hacía cuánto Fred no le daba uno y justo ayer, le comunico que hoy no fuese? Era extraño, incluso Fred había estado extraño ayer. Le preguntó muchas veces lo que había pasado en la casa Peletier y era algo que Daryl ya le había contado: nada. No pasó nada.

Un par de palabras y nada más.

De repente, Merle y Charles que aún reían, callaron abruptamente. Daryl elevó los ojos, dirigió su mirada hacia la acera y divisó una mujer pelirroja de cabello rizado. Espera... ¡¿Carol?!

Daryl se paró inmediatamente y fue hacia Carol mientras su padre y hermano lo observaban atónitos. Hacía años que una mujer no llegaba a la casa Dixon, al menos no en el día.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó un molesto Daryl mientras trataba de evitar que los otros dos oyesen.

—Lo hice —dijo Carol y sonrió con los ojos brillosos. Daryl no entendía.

—¿Qué hiciste?

—Lo hice, Daryl. Aún me duele pero, pude enfrentarme a Ed —empezó a llorar mientras sonreía y a Daryl todo aquello le pareció raro. Carol no tenía mucha pinta de ser normal y ahora estaba en su casa, no sabía cómo, llorando y sonriendo a la vez.

—¡¿Lo mataste?! —exclamó y entonces Charles comenzó a toser y Merle se puso de pie para dirigierse a ellos rápidamente. Carol miró sorprendida a Daryl ante tal pregunta.

—Vaya... —Merle se acercó a Carol —¡Pero miren quien vino de visitas! ¡El culo más lindo de Georgia! —la mujer retrocedió incómoda.

—Merle, no seas idiota —dijo Daryl empezando a maquinar una explicación en su cabeza para cuando su padre y hermano preguntasen qué hacía una mujer allí.

—Daryl, yo no maté a nadie —se explicó Carol, tarde pero al fin.

—¡Uy, uy, uy! ¿Se conocen? —preguntó el mayor de los Dixon mientras lanzaba miradas a ambos —Hermanito, yo la vi primero.

Daryl clavó sus ojos en Merle y éste supo que debía callarse aunque se mantuvo allí sin moverse, oyendo todo.

—¿Entonces, qué mierda pasó? —Daryl comenzaba a tornarse violento a la vez que nervioso.

—Lo golpeé... —se hizo un silencio. Carol comenzó a dudar si decir o no lo que quería, ya que el hermano de Daryl estaba ahí presente —... en los testículos.

Merle comenzó a reír mientras aplaudía como una foca retrasada. Carol miró a Daryl esperando algún tipo de apoyo.

—¿Y? —preguntó el menor de los Dixon. La mujer comenzó a sentirse confundida —¿Viniste hasta mí casa, para decirme eso? Te estás confundiendo mujer. —concluyó alejándose y regresando al porche con su padre, el cual miraba insolentemente a Carol.

—¿Golpeaste al idiota de tu marido en las bolas? ¡Mujer, eres una leona! —Merle pasó uno de sus brazos alrededor de Carol y le acarició la barbilla. Carol hizo un gesto de asco.

—¿Será así en la cama? —preguntó Charles y comenzó a reír. Daryl giró la cabeza hacia su padre y le miró con furia. Aunque éste le ignoró, Daryl no pudo evitar sentirse un poco culpable de haber hecho llegar a Carol a ese nido de buitres sexópatas.

—Mmmm... Me encantaría averiguarlo —Merle seguía acariciando a Carol, pero ésta le empujo y comenzó a marcharse con el rostro desfigurado en vergüenza. Dary le siguió.

Cuando iba ya casi por la esquina, la mujer sintió que alguien le tomaba del brazo y le obligaba a darse la vuelta.

—Son unos cretinos. —fue lo único que pudo decir Daryl.

—Claro, ellos, tú no, ¿cierto? —los ojos celestes de Carol estaban inyectados en rabia y lágrimas. En unas horas había vivido demasiadas emociones y ya no soportaba más. —No te conozco, lo único que sé es... tu nombre y ya me alcanzó para saber la clase de gente que eres. Creí que, al haberte preocupado por mí, eras distinto.

—¡Yo no me preocupé por tí, estúpida! —se defendió Daryl.

—Oh, cierto. Lo olvidé. Te preocupaste por mis hijos, los que no tengo ¡ni nunca tendré! —Carol comenzó a llorar por enésima vez, pero esta vez de impotencia.

—¿Es culpa mía que hayas pensado que era tu amigo de toda la vida? ¡Allá tú, maldita loca! ¡Nunca más en mi vida vuelvo a hacer lo que llaman una puta buena acción!

—Claro. Seguramente haya sido la única que hiciste en toda tu jodida existencia. Viendo con la gente que convives y que supuestamente son tu familia. No me hace falta saber mucho más —Daryl penetró con los ojos la débil alma de Carol ante tal afirmación, y ella sólo pudo bajar la cabeza.

Nuevamente, la misma desgraciada, le recordaba su procedencia. De nuevo, su "familia" le tragaba completamente y lo transformaba en una bestia.

—Al menos tengo una familia. Perra —se mintió a sí mismo mientras no dejaba de mirar a Carol. La mujer fingió no oírle.

—Daryl, no tengo a dónde ir. No voy a volver a mí casa. Si vuelvo Ed me matará, y no quieres eso, ¿verdad? —imploró la mujer.

—Me da igual.

—No, no te da igual. Internamente no eres igual que tu hermano y el otro hombre. Lo sé, y siento habértelo recordado. De ser igual a ellos, nunca te hubieses molestado en... hacerme sentir que valgo algo, yo o los hijos que pensaba tener.

—Hablas mucho —Daryl comenzó a marcharse.

—¿Puedo quedarme en tu casa? —preguntó y el hombre volvió a mirarle pero esta vez sorprendido.

—¿Qué?

—Sólo por hoy. No puedo volver a Atlanta y eres el único conocido que tengo.

—Haz lo que quieras —concluyó Daryl encogiéndose de hombros y apartándose. Carol le agradeció internamente.

Nada había salido como lo había planeado. Pensó que Daryl actuaría distinto pero se confundió. Él era un hombre que se veía obligado a ser él mismo lejos de las fauces de los demonios de su hogar, como le pasaba a ella.

Se había comportado como un cretino dejando que los otros dos hombres se burlasen y también le insultó, pero había sido el único ser humano sobre la tierra que en los treinta y tres años de Carol, se había molestado en seguirla cuando se marchó sollozando.


	5. La habitación del medio

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA: **Tardé un poco más en actualizar pero aún así espero sea de su agrado :) Nuevamente, les agradezco por los reviews recibido y por las visitas, que son muchas aunque no todos se animen a dejar un comentario, aprecio muchísimo que se molesten en leer este fic ¡Gracias!

* * *

><p><strong>5.<strong>

**La habitación del medio**

* * *

><p>El viejo Charles se desconcertó cuando divisó que su hijo menor regresaba a la casa con la pelirroja caminando aceleradamente detrás de él, como queriéndole alcanzar.<p>

Daryl pretendía entrar sin más y pasar de su padre, el cual aún estaba sentado bajo el porche, pero decidió detenerse en seco y sin mirarle le dijo:

—Ella va a pasar la noche aquí.

Charles miró sorprendido a su hijo en un principio para luego empezar a esbozar una sonrisa pícara. Daryl, por su parte, no dejó que el hombre hiciera ningún comentario al respecto ya que se introdujo velozmente a la casa y la mujer le siguió sin más evitando cruzar miradas.

Una vez Carol estuvo dentro de la casa Dixon, sus ojos empezaron a recorrer cada rincón de la desordenada sala-comedor. No tardó en darse cuenta que Daryl le miraba fijamente.

—Bonita casa —concluyó Carol queriendo explicar el porqué de su curiosidad y Daryl giró los ojos sabiendo que la mujer no sabía lo que decía. Acto seguido suspiró, nuevamente tendría que dirigirle la palabra a su padre.

—¿Dónde está Merle? —Por un momento había olvidado que su hermano aún estaba en casa y que tener a una mujer y a Merle bajo un mismo techo, era bastante peligroso.

—En su habitación o cagando, ¡qué puedo saber yo! ¡Fíjate tú! —gritó innecesariamente su padre y Daryl sintió como un poco de vergüenza se hacía presente en él al darse cuenta que Carol se sobresaltó.

—Merle se irá esta noche —se dirigió a Carol. La mujer asintió en silencio. —Ese hombre es mi padre —acotó haciendo referencia a Charles y tomó asiento en el incómodo y viejo sofá.

La sala-comedor de los Dixon era bastante pequeña, o al menos eso parecía bajo las prendas regadas por cada silla, las revistas en los pisos y los ceniceros repletos de colillas.

Las paredes estaban pintadas de un celeste descascarado y cada tantos metros se podía apreciar algún almanaque con una mujer semi-desnuda o un póster de alguna actriz porno. Los pisos eran de una especie de madera económica que estaban excesivamente gastados y al caminar sobre ellos emitían un crujido preocupante.

Daryl estaba sentado en el viejo y mal tapizado sofá de dos cuerpos mientras miraba, presuntamente concentrado, la pequeña televisión en blanco y negro delante de sí.

—¿Dónde puedo dormir? —preguntó Carol y Daryl resopló sin mirarla.

—¡Esto no es jodido hotel! Haz lo que quieras, duerme en cualquier parte menos en mi habitación. —dijo evadiéndola y entonces, la televisión empezó a cortarse—¡Mierda! —maldijo poniéndose de pie dispuesto a mover las antenas del artefacto con el fin de que se arreglase.

—Ed solía darle un golpe al nuestro cada vez que le pasaba eso —dijo tímidamente la mujer y Daryl volteó a verla amenazante. Se estaba metiendo demasiado y empezaba a resultar molesta. —Cuando teníamos televisión, claro...

—No me extraña —concluyó el hombre volviendo al sofá una vez que recuperó la señal —Tu marido arregla todo a golpes.

Carol sintió como algo punzaba su corazón. Aquella frase había dolido y mucho. No sólo porque era cierto, sino porque le había recordado aún más a Ed y en el estado que le había dejado cuando decidió ir hacia Locust Grove en busca de un apoyo moral que nunca existió.

Le había golpeado cruelmente y eso no podría perdonárselo jamás. Quizás sí era la única solución para salir de una situación tan horrible como aquella, pero no era su estilo. Carol era una mujer con valores por sobre todas las cosas y golpear a alguien más, por más cretino que fuese, no estaba en sus planes.

Temía que, después de aquella situación, Ed le hubiese terminado de convertir en un monstruo a la par de él, ya que en el fondo sabía que una vez que se cruza un límite, sea cual sea, no se puede para más.

Daryl seguía mirando el televisor e ignorándola completamente, el mismo aún se cortaba cada tanto, pero el hombre decidió pasar de aquello como pasaba de todas las de más cosas que le rodeaban en ese momento.

Entonces, Carol decidió tomar asiento al lado de Daryl. No se iba a quedar ahí parada como una idiota esperando que alguien viniese a salvarla, como hizo durante toda su vida. Si había tenido el valor y la voluntad de hacer lo que hizo y proponerse a sí misma ser una nueva Carol, debía comenzar a cambiar sus actitudes, para luego adaptarse al exterior.

Se sentó y el sofá se tambaleó un poco. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta que le faltaba una pata y que habían colocado un corcho como sustituto, que por cierto, no llegaba a tocar el suelo.

Merle entonces hizo su aparición desde lo que Carol supuso era un oscuro pasillo. El mismo miró a Carol y a Daryl con incertidumbre, ambos sentados en el sofá.

—¿Qué haces aquí muñeca? —preguntó desconcertado totalmente y clavó sus ojos en Daryl esperando que éste dijera algo, pero no lo hizo.

Luego de un silencio, Carol se vio obligada a responder.

—Voy a pasar la noche aquí —explicó sin más. Merle se sintió aún más confundido.

—¿Te estás acostando con mi hermano? —preguntó. Carol se alarmó pero Daryl siguió inmutable, mirando un patético programa.

—No. Tengo problemas, y le pregunté a Daryl si me podía quedar aquí por hoy, y dijo que sí...

—Yo no dije que sí —interrumpió Daryl —Te dije que hicieses lo que te venga en gana. Si has decidido quedarte en esta pocilga, ya te arreglarás tú.

—¡Qué pocos modales, hermanito! ¿Es eso lo que te he enseñado? —el ácido humor de Merle volvió a hacerse presente una vez que su desconcierto desapareció.

Daryl volvió a suspirar, estaba empezando a hacer cada vez más calor y no podría seguir soportando por mucho más las idioteces de Merle, la inutilidad de su padre y la presencia de Carol.

—¿No te ibas? —preguntó acomodándose en el sofá. El mismo se tambaleó de nuevo y con él Carol, quien intentó seguir sentada dura como una estatua.

—Sí, me iba esta noche pero creo que adelantaré el viajecito. —Merle miró a Carol y le lanzó un beso. La mujer apartó la mirada rápidamente —Paris me ha conseguido unos cristales muy buenos.

—Intenta no morir —acotó Daryl a la vez que Carol intentaba comprender en silencio de qué hablaban.

—Haré el esfuerzo pero no prometo nada, Darylina —dijo apartándose a la vez que seguía lanzando besos a Carol y salía de la casa dando un portazo feroz.

—¿Paris es tu cuñada? —preguntó Carol intentado establecer algún tipo de conversación con Daryl pero sin la intención de molestarlo. Sin embargo no lo logró. El hombre volvió a mirarla con aquellos ojos azules amenazantes.

—¿Cuñada? —sonrió para ponerse de pie —Paris es una prostituta drogadicta la cual Merle tiende a frecuentar porque vende metanfetamina barata.

—Oh.

Carol no sabía que a las metanfetaminas se le solían llamar cristales, lo cual le sorprendió aún más que el hecho de que Merle fuese un drogadicto dado a que las pintas ya las traía.

Se dio cuenta de que había muchas cosas que a su edad no conocía y se sintió inmensamente ignorante. Siempre tuvo la idea de que el matrimonio era sinónimo de felicidad y hacía unos meses había aprendido de que no era así. A su vez, ahora era testigo de aquel tipo de familia conflictiva de la que tanto solía escuchar pero que nunca había visto.

Un padre viejo, con sobrepeso para su edad, maleducado para con sus hijos y para con extraños. Un hermano mayor con drogadicción y vicios de otros tipos y un hermano menor, al cual Carol aún no había visto mayor defecto que su carácter malsano y su lenguaje vulgar.

—Si tu hermano se ha ido, dormiré entonces en su cama —comunicó una decidida Carol creyendo que Daryl le diría que le daba igual, pero éste le miró con una expresión de sorpresa.

—¿Hablas en serio? —preguntó —¿Quieres contraer sífilis o algo? —Carol tragó saliva.

—Dijiste que podía dormir donde quisiera menos en tu habitación —al oír esto Daryl dejó ver en su rostro que se arrepentía de sus palabras.

—Duerme tú en mi cuarto, yo dormiré en el de Merle —concluyó el hombre ante una perpleja Carol. Por extraño que pareciese, la mujer notó que en el fondo sí se preocupaba un poco por aquella situación.

—Por cierto, ¿hay alguna cafetería por aquí donde pueda comer? Casi son las tres de la tarde y no he almorzado —preguntó Carol con un poco más de energía en la voz.

* * *

><p>El resto de la tarde había transcurrido rápidamente.<p>

Carol salió a almorzar a una cafetería bastante saludable a unas tres cuadras de la casa de los Dixon y luego decidió caminar por el pueblo para evitar estar mucho tiempo allí. Sabía que su presencia incomodaba tanto a Daryl como a su viejo padre.

No tenía mucho conocimiento respecto al tema, pero Carol se dio cuenta de que el padre de Daryl y Merle no tenía un aspecto saludable. El mismo hombre, quien tenía toda la actitud de ser de esos que no muestran debilidad de ninguna índole, disimulaba muy bien sus incapacidades que tristemente eran notorias ante los ojos de una mujer observadora como Carol.

Pudo darse cuenta que la relación de Daryl y Charles no era la mejor y no quería averiguar porqué, pero quizás por eso Daryl ignoraba completamente los ataques de tos de su padre los cuales eran muy crueles.

Quizás fuese por el cigarrillo o quién sabe qué otras cosas más, pero Carol no soportaba estar invadiendo la privacidad de una persona enferma que además de eso se comportó pésimo con ella, y la de su hijo, un hombre de pocas pulgas.

Carol volvió entonces, cerca de las nueve de la noche luego de un día agotador emocionalmente y una tarde de meditación solitaria en una plaza del pueblo.

Ni bien llegó no tardó en darse cuenta que Charles ya no estaba en el porche. La mujer entró a la casa, la cual su puerta se mantenía sin llave.

En la sala, todo estaba a oscuras a excepción del mismo televisor que seguía encendido con una pésima señal. En silencio y suponiendo que todos se habían dormido ya por más temprano que fuese, apagó el aparato y se dirigió al tenebroso pasillo de techo bajo.

Sólo habían tres puertas a los costados del mismo, de las cuales una sola, la del medio, estaba abierta. Carol supuso que esa sería la habitación de Daryl en la cual ella iba a dormir ya que las otras dos, serían la habitación de Charles y de Merle en donde el enfermo anciano y Daryl estarían descansando.

Carol se adentró a la habitación y a tientas encontró la llave de la luz en la vieja pared.

Cuando el foco iluminó el lugar, la mujer pudo apreciar un pequeño ambiente con una escueta cama desordenada. A su lado, una mesa de luz vacía en la cual encima de ella reposaba una ballesta de caza y en el piso disponible, el que restaba de la habitación, cajas de cartón con poca ropa.

A Carol le llamó la atención un perchero que desde él colgaba un poncho, pero a su vez, también habían lo que parecían ser pieles de ardilla o algún otro animal.

Cuando dispuso a desvestirse escuchó un parloteo viniendo desde la habitación de su derecha. No eran ni Charles ni Daryl, y por el fino grosor de la pared, Carol pudo distinguir que se trataba de una radio. Alguno de los dos hombres aún estaba despierto.

La mujer supo quién estaba en tal habitación cuando, a su izquierda, escuchó la tos del viejo Charles.

Una vez estuvo en ropa interior, dobló cuidadosamente las ropas que había traído durante todo el día y se acostó en la cama de Daryl. El colchón era muy delgado y podía sentir la rejilla de la cama clavándose en sus vértebras. Por otro lado, el sonido de la radio seguía llegando desde su derecha y la tos de Charles desde su izquierda. Fue ahí cuando supo que no iba a poder dormir.

Los nervios de Carol se empezaron a crespar tan sólo unos minutos después, cuando la tos del viejo empezó a empeorar y sintió la necesidad de intervenir. Mientras la radio desde la habitación de Merle seguía hablando, decidió actuar.

Daryl sintió que la puerta de la habitación de su hermano se abría pero no dio mayor importancia. Siguió mirando el techo y escuchando el programa nocturno radial que solía agradarle hasta que la pelirroja se apareció frente a él. Dio un salto en la cama.

—¡¿Pero qué haces aquí?! —preguntó el hombre a la vez que se daba cuenta que Carol llevaba puesta una camisa suya encima y por lo que parecía, nada más. Jadeó la cabeza tratando de entender pero la cara de preocupación de la mujer le llamó la atención.

—Daryl, ¿no lo oyes? —preguntó en voz queda mientras la tenue luz nocturna chocaba contra sus pálidas y desnudas piernas.

—¡¿El qué?! —Daryl estaba poniéndose cada vez más nervioso y lo único que quería era sacar a esa mujer de allí a patadas en el culo... o quizás no.

—Tu padre, está tosiendo mucho —Daryl sintió que el alma le volvió al cuerpo. Por un momento creyó cualquier cosa.

—Siempre tose. No jodas más.

—No sé cómo toserá siempre, pero créeme está tosiendo demasiado. Quizás por la radio no lo escuches, pero lo correcto sería que fueses a ver qué le pasa...

—¡¿Por qué no vas tú, pesada?!

—¿Debería? —preguntó la mujer con toda la buena intención del mundo y Daryl se dio cuenta que debía intervenir nuevamente e impedir que la mujer la cagara.

—Iré —concluyó y se percató de que Carol pretendía seguirle así vestida —Si piensas ir conmigo y no quieres ser violada más vale que te pongas algo más —Carol intentó por auto reflejo taparse la piernas con la camisa, sin lograrlo. —Aunque no creo que mi padre pueda ni siquiera violarte.

Daryl encendió la luz del cuarto de su padre para darse cuenta de que había dejado de toser y dormía plácidamente. Como supuso, era otro de sus tantos ataques de tos.

Carol entró al minuto después de él con un pantalón suyo que le quedaba enorme. El hombre no pudo evitar darse cuenta que se veía patética.

—No era más que tos, ¿lo ves? ¿Contenta? —dijo Daryl e intentó volver a su habitación, pero fue detenido por Carol cuya mirada de preocupación había aumentado.

La mujer se acercó a Charles, el cual estaba tendido en su cama boca arriba como solía dormir y apoyó su oído en el pecho del viejo. Daryl no entendía qué hacía.

—Daryl... —la mujer se alejó con terror.

—¿Qué pasa ahora?

—El corazón de tu padre no está latiendo.


	6. Un hombro donde llorar

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA:** ¡Hola! Estoy muy contenta de publicar este nuevo capítulo debido a que realmente siento que la historia va tomando forma y aunque tardó un poco en que esto sucediese, el hecho de que ustedes sigan aún leyendo, ¡me impulsa muchísimo para seguir el fic!

Personalmente, quedé muy contenta con el resultado de este capítulo y espero que también sea de su agrado ¡Gracias por leer y dejar reviews!

* * *

><p><strong>6.<strong>

**Un hombro donde llorar**

* * *

><p>Las luces de la ambulancia iluminaban las desoladas calles nocturnas de Locust Grove a la vez que su fuerte sirena hacía eco en el inmenso silencio pueblerino y despertada alarmados a los perros, quienes se ponían a ladrar todos conjuntamente.<p>

En la ambulancia iba Charles Dixon postrado en la camilla, estando Daryl, Carol y un paramédico a su lado.

Ni bien Daryl confirmó por sí mismo que su padre no estaba respirando en su cama, Carol sin mediar palabras con él, se dirigió desesperada hacia la sala-comedor en busca de un teléfono, pero en la casa de los Dixon no había uno.

—En la acera de en frente hay una cabina telefónica —musitó Daryl parado en el umbral de la habitación de Charles, observando con una extraña y confusa indiferencia como Carol trataba de buscar ayuda.

La mujer lo miró con los ojos espantados pero no había tiempo para reprocharle nada, por lo que salió disparada hacia fuera y aún vestida con las ropas de Daryl, cruzó a tientas la oscura calle en busca de la cabina. De hecho, sí había una, pero su estado era tan pésimo que Carol dudó que funcionase.

Para su suerte, sí lo hizo, y agradeció a Dios mientras marcaba con manos temblorosas el 911.

Cuando los paramédicos llegaron, se introdujeron sin más al cuarto de Charles y procedieron a reanimarlo con electroshocks. Al tercer intento el anciano abrió los ojos tomando una bocanada de aire y los volvió a cerrar. Carol suspiró aliviada: por lo menos ahora respiraba.

La ambulancia se detuvo en seco frente al modesto hospital del pueblo y el personal de salud abrió bruscamente las puertas de la misma, retirando la camilla con Charles y llevándola hacia la sala de emergencias.

Carol y Daryl comenzaron a ir tras ellos pero las puertas de la sala se les cerraron en la cara y una enfermera apareció prácticamente de la nada.

—Deberán esperar aquí. El médico de guardia los mantendrá al tanto del señor... —la mujer les miró a ambos esperando que dieran los datos de Charles.

Carol miró a Daryl con la intención de que este dijera algo, pero el hombre parecía estar perdido en sus pensamientos.

—Charles Dixon —dijo entonces Carol.

—¿Edad? —preguntó la enfermera

—Setenta u ochenta, supongo —habló por primera vez Daryl. Carol volvió a dirigir sus ojos hacia él sin entender qué era lo que le pasaba. La enfermera, por su parte, empezó a sentir algo extraño en el ambiente.

—¿No son ustedes parientes del señor Dixon?

—Sí... digo, él lo es —señaló Carol— Es su hijo menor, Daryl. Yo... yo sólo soy una amiga. —La enfermera miró de pies a cabeza a Carol con mirada perspicaz y entonces ésta se dio cuenta que aún llevaba puesta las ropas de hombre.

Daryl y Carol tomaron asiento en la sala de espera una vez que la enfermera se retiró y ambos estuvieron varios minutos sin decir palabra alguna. Carol movía los pies inquietamente y respiraba de forma agitada, mientras que Daryl estaba tieso en su totalidad, inclinado hacia delante con los codos apoyados en las rodillas y mirando un punto fijo en el suelo.

—Va a estar bien. Todo va a salir bien —afirmó la mujer tratando de tranquilizarse a sí misma.

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso? —la voz ronca de Daryl había perdido el tono agresivo de siempre y sonó como un ronroneo para los aturdidos oídos de Carol.

Carol apoyó una de sus manos en la espalda de Daryl y dio un par de golpecitos en señal de apoyo. El hombre le miró de manera inquietante sobre sus hombros y aunque Carol sabía que estaba invadiendo su espacio personal, no dejó de hacerlo.

—Si tu padre es la mitad de fuerte de lo que eres tú, estoy segura que estará bien. —acotó Carol mientras intentaba forzar una sonrisa para Daryl apesar de la crisis nerviosa que incrementaba en su interior.

—¿Cómo sabes que soy fuerte? —volvió a cuestionar el hombre, pero esta vez con la voz un poco más amenazante. Carol jadeó la cabeza y elevó los hombros.

—No lo sé, apenas te conozco, pero hay algo que me hace suponerlo...

—Exacto, apenas me conoces —Daryl se enderezó en su asiento y frunció el ceño. —Vuelve a tu casa. Realmente no sé qué haces aquí.

Carol puso sus ojos en los de Daryl y éste sintió un escalofrío en la espalda. Aquel contacto visual con la mujer le había hecho temblar el piso. Sus grandes ojos claros, sin más, se clavaron en su ser fríamente.

—No me iré. No hasta saber cómo está tu padre.

—Si no hubieses tenido problemas con tu marido no estarías aquí. Es más, de estarlo y con sólo saber que Ed no te haría nada cuando llegases a tu casa, ya te habrías ido —concluyó Daryl mientras se ponía de pie.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó ignorando lo dicho anteriormente. Quería evitar a toda costa acordarse de Ed.

—A fumar. No puedo fumar aquí dentro, ¿cierto? Me pregunto quién habrá inventado esa idiotez.

—Voy contigo —dijo Carol parándose y notó como Daryl daba vuelta su rostro y suspiraba cansado.

—¿Por qué? ¿Fumas tú también? —cuestionó el hombre. Carol no le respondió y siguió frente a él observándole inmutable con su decisión tomada. Daryl volvió a suspirar.

* * *

><p>Carol observaba como Daryl ya había terminado con un cigarrillo y empezaba rápidamente con otro. El humo del mismo muchas veces iba directamente a su rostro, y aunque no le agradaba, decidió no quejarse. Estaba allí junto a él porque había querido.<p>

En el exterior del hospital de Locust Grove todo era inmensamente tranquilo. Era una típica noche de verano, con el cielo estrellado y se podían oír a los grillos y a las ranas cantar en el césped bastante descuidado.

A diferencia que en Atlanta, el hospital de este pueblo estaba en medio de un gran terreno descampado, agreste y desolado con espacios verdes que, aunque no estaban pensados para que formaran parte del paisaje ni mucho menos para que los enfermos paseasen por allí, era ese toque natural que diferenciaba a los lugares alejados de la metrópolis.

Carol respiró hondo. En el aire había un delicioso aroma a malezas y hierbas silvestres que se mezclaban a su vez con el olor a tabaco que desprendía Daryl a su derecha.

Ambos estaban recostados contra la pared exterior del edificio.

—Quizás Charles no haya sido un buen padre, Daryl. Pero créeme que no hay un manual que le diga a uno cómo debe serlo —dijo la mujer de repente con los ojos fijos en el cielo.

—¿Qué? —para Daryl las palabras de Carol eran extremadamente extrañas y patéticamente poéticas. Definitivamente Charles no había sido un buen padre, pero no entendía qué tenía que ver un manual en ese momento.

—Pienso que si yo tuviera un hijo o hija, realmente me gustaría criarle de determinada manera y ser un buen ejemplo, aunque internamente sé que eso sería incapaz de mi parte por más que quisiese lo contrario.

El diálogo que Carol mantenía para con Daryl se había transformado de repente en una auto reflexión sobre su vida. Empezaba a ver en Daryl lo que un hijo suyo podría vivir en un futuro cuando ella estuviese anciana y enfermase.

Sabía que sus errores y la actitud sumisa que adoptó para con su marido acarrearían consecuencias en lo que era hoy y quizás le llevaran a ser aquella madre que nunca quiso. Una madre indiferente, poco cariñosa e irresponsable.

La mujer sintió cómo sus ojos empezaban a aguarse y entonces se dio cuenta de que había hecho demasiada catarsis.

Daryl aún no entendía de qué hablaba Carol y cada frase que decía se le hacía muy confusa. Así todo, pudo percibir que rompería en llanto en cualquier momento y no se equivocó.

—No te compares con mi padre —concluyó— Él nunca ha sido un buen padre, no porque no supo cómo, sino porque no quiso —agregó el hombre para luego darle una pitada profunda a su cigarrillo.

Carol le miró mientras una lágrima caía por su mejilla y aunque Daryl no le estaba viendo, le agradeció internamente por sus palabras.

—¿Quieres que tu padre se recupere? —preguntó directamente la mujer.

—No lo sé —contestó Daryl y entonces fue cuando Carol se dio cuenta que era éso lo que lo tenía en otro mundo. Perdido completamente en su mente.

Esa guerra en el corazón de Daryl de librarse de la persona que lo dañó, pero a su vez las ganas de que siguiese viviendo con la estúpida esperanza de que algún día pudiese cambiar.

El silencio volvió a hacerse presente y con él, el canto de los grillos, solo para que segundos después, un médico saliera del hospital y se dirigiese hacia ellos.

—Buenas noches, soy el doctor Harriet, médico de guardia a cargo de la situación de Dixon —se presentó. Carol volvió a alterarse.

—¿Cómo está? —preguntó la mujer mientras Daryl terminaba su cigarro aún pensativo.

El médico tomó aire a la vez que su expresión se tornaba más seria.

—El señor Dixon tendría que haber dejado de fumar hace muchos años —comenzó— Tiene un EPOC muy avanzado del cual no se han tomado precauciones.

—¿EPOC? —preguntó Daryl. No entendía porqué, pero esa noche todos hablaban con terminologías extrañas.

—Enfermedad pulmonar obstructiva crónica —explicó el doctor Harriet a la vez que veía como Daryl, el supuesto hijo de su paciente, apagaba sin emociones una colilla. —Es mi trabajo informarles sobre esto, y lamento decirles que la situación del señor Dixon es irreversible. Sus pulmones no soportan ni siquiera el respirador artificial.

Carol miró a Daryl con los párpados pesados y tristes mientras que la cabeza de éste último comenzaba a maquinar un montón de cosas y sentimientos a la vez.

—¿Morirá? —preguntó Daryl con la voz extrañamente quebradiza.

—Haremos todo lo posible, pero lamentablemente no creo que pase de esta noche —concluyó el médico. —Lo siento.

Daryl se dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse con pasos acelerados del hospital a su vez que dejaba a Carol y al doctor Harriet perplejos ante tal reacción.

—Debería seguir a su esposo. La pérdida de un familiar es muy dura sea cuál sea la situación —aconsejó Harriet cuando Carol ya se había decidido en seguir a Daryl. Intentó explicarse mientras corría que Daryl no era su esposo, pero tenía algo más importante que hacer.

Luego de unos cuantos metros logró alcanzar a Daryl. Éste le daba la espalda pero había hecho que se detuviese.

—Lo único que puedo decirte es que si quieres llorar, lo hagas —dijo la mujer a la vez que se reponía de la persecusión.

—Nunca he llorado —confesó Daryl, y aunque a Carol le pareció extraño, entendió que un hombre orgulloso como él nunca admitiría que ha derramo lágrimas.

—Siempre hay una primera vez —concluyó— Sólo hazlo. Sé que necesitas hacerlo.

Daryl se dio media vuelta violentamente y Carol pudo ver que su rostro estaba invadido por la ira y la impotencia. Sus ojos tenían un particular brillo que la mujer no pudo identificar, dado a que estaban lo suficientemente lejos del hospital como para que las luces no les iluminaran.

—Primero, me gustaría saber qué carajos haces aquí, por qué mierda me sigues y por qué demonios tendría que seguir tus patéticos consejos. No soy una mujer... es más, ¡no soy una mujer llorona como tú! Tampoco tengo motivos para llorar, ¿entiendes? Si muere... si él muere, todo mejoraría... todo sería malditamente mejor.

—Deja de mentirte a ti mismo.

Daryl sintió una presión en sus brazos y la cabeza le empezaba a dar vueltas. Dentro de sí batallaban miles de sentimientos y en un momento como aquel sólo quería estar sólo, emborracharse, y dormir como si nada hubiese pasado. Lo haría. Lo haría gustoso si no fuese por Carol Peletier, esa jodida y pesada perra que tenía en frente y que le confundía aún más.

Sus palabras, su estúpida, dulce y melódica voz. Sus consejos, sus sentimientos, su transparencia para decirle las cosas sin importarle su reacción, la manera en qué se había metido en su vida súbitamente para llenarlo de preguntas.

Maldita Carol Peletier.

—Ese maldito merece morir. Como lo mereces tú —concluyó entre dientes el hombre mientras se acercaba atemorizante a la mujer que mantenía sus ojos fijos en él.

Entonces algo sucedió.

Daryl sintió que unos brazos le rodeaban el tórax y que la melena alborotada de Carol se recostaba en uno de sus hombros, sin decir nada y sin precipitarlo. Carol le estaba abrazando.

La mujer sintió que estaba haciendo lo correcto aunque pareciese que abrazase a un adoquín en ese momento. Daryl estaba tan tenso como una roca y no le devolvió el abrazo. Sin embargo pudo sentir como poco a poco varios de sus músculos se fueron aflojando.

—Daryl, si vas a llorar ahora puedes hacerlo porque no te estoy viendo directamente —comenzó a decirle en voz queda. —Necesitas llorar. A todos nos hace bien de vez en cuando.

El hombre aún congelado, al oír las palabras de Carol pudo sentir como algo se rompía en su interior. Esa mujer acababa de derrumbar el muro que Daryl Dixon había estado construyendo desde muy pequeño sobre sus sentimientos hacia su padre, su hermano y a cualquier otro ser humano que formase parte de su vida.

Levemente inclinó la cabeza y apoyó como su altura le permitió, parte de su frente en el hombro de Carol. Las primeras gotas de agua hirviendo empezaron a brotar de sus ojos.

Daryl lloró. Lloró en silencio como lo había hecho las contadas veces que había llorado en su vida. Lloró con pocas lágrimas y sin dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos. Lloró de la misma manera que toda su vida lo había hecho con la diferencia que esta vez alguien le brindaba su hombro para llorar.

No supo qué le pasaba en ese momento. Lo único que sabía era que su padre se iría para siempre y que ahora se sentía en paz. Allí, rodeado por los brazos de una mujer desconocida que cada vez conocía más, con un cielo sobre ellos.


	7. Miserias telefónicas

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA: **¡Gracias por estar aquí! Realmente me tardé un poco más de lo que tenía planificado con este capítulo, y aunque lo iba a publicar ayer, he tenido un par de problemas (desgraciadamente soy humana D:) De todas formas, espero aún tengas ganas de leer este capítulo. Como siempre, agradezco de corazón sus reviews.

* * *

><p><strong>7.<strong>

**Miserias telefónicas**

* * *

><p>Daryl y Carol volvieron a la casa Dixon alrededor de las cinco de la mañana. La mujer aún vestida con la ropa de él, se dirigió rápidamente a la habitación para cambiarse y Daryl se introdujo en el cuarto de Merle en busca de algo que le indicara dónde podrían estar su hermano y la prostituta drogadicta.<p>

Cuando Carol estuvo vestida, se acercó lentamente a la puerta del cuarto del mayor de los Dixon y vio a Daryl buscando desesperadamente entre un montón de porquerías.

Fue allí, con la luz de la habitación encendida, que Carol entendió porque Daryl no quería que durmiese en el cuarto de Merle: entre la ropa desparramada por todo el suelo, habían latas de cerveza y jeringuillas usadas aún con las agujas puestas. Encima de la mesa de luz, había un montón de bolsitas transparentes, fuertemente amarradas con una gran variedad de sustancias y cosas dentro.

La mujer estaba totalmente concentrada observando el entorno en el que "convivía" Merle, cuando sintió que algo le caminaba por el brazo. Su exaltación no fue menor cuando notó que era una cucaracha.

Daryl al darse cuenta de su presencia le miró.

—Bienvenida a Merleland —dijo sarcástico volviendo a lo suyo.

—¿Qué buscas?

—Algún papel con una dirección o receta médica falsificada que me diga dónde carajo se fue el desgraciado de mi hermano.

—¿No estaba con Paris? —preguntó Carol tratando de recomponerse mientras veía como la cucaracha se alejaba volando.

—Sí, eso ya lo sé. El tema es en dónde se encuentra. Justo se le ocurre irse cuando nuestro padre muere...

—No digas eso —interrumpió Carol acercándose a Daryl el cual seguía en cuclillas buscando entre las cosas de Merle—Charles aún no ha muerto.

—Aún —destacó poniéndose de pie y quedando frente a frente con la mujer. Ambos se sostuvieron las miradas por unos segundos hasta que Carol apartó la vista.—Ve a dormir —acotó Daryl finalmente.

—Estoy bien. Quiero ayudarte a contactar con Merle —la mujer intentó enderezarse a la vez que tomaba aire con el fin de disimular el agotamiento emocional y físico que estaba sufriendo.

Daryl también estaba cansado. Debajo de sus pequeños ojos azules se podían apreciar dos prominentes ojeras. Toda la situación y el llanto no habían ayudado a hacer desaparecer de su rostro la imagen de que estaba exhausto.

Hacía un par de horas había estado llorando en el hombro de una mujer y aunque era algo que jamás había hecho, le sentó bien desahogarse aún sin comprender porque había llorado y los sentimientos hacia Charles no estaban del todo claros.

No había intercambiado palabras con Carol después de eso. Cuando sintió que ya eran suficiente las lágrimas derramadas, se apartó de ella y sin mirarle se volvió a dirigir hacia el hospital y ella le siguió, dejando unos metros entre los dos sin hacer pregunta ninguna.

Más allá de todo, Carol había respetado su espacio en aquel momento. Y se había portado bien con él.

Ella apareció sin avisar y en el peor día, se comportó entrometida y se atrevió a aconsejar desde el lado más puro a Daryl Dixon. La mujer era valiente a su manera, pero toda aquella situación no formaba parte de su vida: Carol no era una Dixon y si estaba allí, era porque huía de su marido, un marido con el cual tendría que volver a la mañana.

—¿No te quedabas solamente por esta noche? —preguntó Daryl. Carol lució desconcertada ante tal pregunta —Digo, ¿no piensas volver hoy a Atlanta? A menos que quieras que tu amoroso marido te pregunte porqué esas ojeras, no creo que desees seguir trasnochando.

Carol entonces recordó la existencia de Ed ¡Mierda!, por un momento se había olvidado de él y se sentía tan bien. Ahora tendría que concentrarse obligatoriamente en qué hacer y en qué decirle a Ed cuando llegase.

Con todo el alboroto, no había creado un diálogo dentro de su cabeza para tratar de "convencerlo" de que se fuera o amenazarle con una denuncia.

Era hoy que tenía que volver a Atlanta, enfrentar a Ed y ella estaba en otro mundo.

—Está bien —dijo ella de manera escueta sin mostrar ningún tipo de emoción. Ante un anonadado Daryl que esperaba algún tipo de oposición, se dirigió hacia su habitación y cerró la puerta.

Carol se acostó vestida sin más en la cama de Daryl. Los primeros rayos de la mañana aparecieron casi inmediatamente y pasaban por la persiana. A diferencia de hacía unas horas, un silencio enorme invadía el lugar pero así todo, Carol no pudo pegar un ojo.

Su cabeza estuvo dando vueltas y formulando excusas por horas. Varias veces, se maldijo a sí misma por ser tan estúpida y querer excusarse ante Ed: ¿Aquel golpe no había sido, entonces, el principio del fin?

La mujer se sentó en la cama en el mismo momento que alguien golpeaba fuertemente la puerta de la habitación de Daryl.

Abrió la puerta y vio que era el mismo dueño del cuarto, con un bolso al hombro y un cigarrillo en los labios.

—Me voy al hospital. No logré localizar al idiota de Merle. Tú también deberías irte —Daryl pudo apreciar que la mujer no había dormido nada porque se le veía aún más demacrada que cuando se dirigió de vuelta a la habitación.

—Tú...¿estarás bien? —la pregunta de Carol chocó fuertemente en el rostro de Daryl quien no se esperaba aquello. La mujer estaba preguntando por su situación, preocupada por problemas ajenos en vez de los suyos que seguramente le afectarían mucho más

—¿Por qué no debería de estarlo? —concluyó Daryl tratando de parecer indiferente— Que haya necesitado llorar no significa que...

—No te justifiques —interrumpió Carol y Daryl frunció el ceño incomodo— No es por eso que te lo pregunto. Es que no es sencillo pasar por todo lo que conlleva la pérdida de un familiar. No sólo en lo emocional.

Carol arrastraba las palabras y sentía que su lengua le era pesada.

—¿Hay alguna razón por la que te preocupe tanto todo esto? —preguntó Daryl.

—Creo que te lo debo. Tú te preocupaste por mí.

—¿Cuándo? —el hombre inmediatamente se puso a la defensiva pero aún así se sintió extraño, siendo que por primera vez se percató de que se estaba comportando como un cretino con alguien.

—No hablo de la vez que te apareciste en mi casa —dijo la mujer esbozando una sonrisa. Era la segunda vez que se metía dentro de la mente de Daryl y leía sus pensamientos.— El hecho de que me hayas dejado quedarme aquí, si bien no directamente, lo tomo como un gesto de generosidad. Gracias.

La mujer comenzó a andar con el fin de salir del pasillo hacia la sala-comedor y finalmente, abandonar la casa de los Dixon para así encaminarse a la estación de Locust Grove.

De repente Daryl se le puso enfrente deteniéndola bruscamente. Carol elevó los ojos sorprendida tanto como su cansancio se lo permitía.

—Te llamaré cuando todo esto termine. Ya sabes... cuando él muera, para que sepas que ya sucedió.

—Lo agradecería.

Carol sacó de su bolsillo trasero la hoja de su agenda donde tenía anotada la dirección de Daryl, y miró al hombre esperando que este le alcanzara un bolígrafo. Daryl trató de entender qué era lo que quería, y finalmente jadeó la cabeza: no iba a poder llamarla sino tenía su número.

Daryl se dirigió a la sala-comedor y de la desordenada mesa tomó un lápiz de carpintero que apenas tenía punta y se lo dio a Carol, quien le había seguido hasta allí. Ésta comenzó a anotar.

—Te llamaré desde la cabina que está ahí enfrente —dijo Daryl haciendo referencia a la cabina telefónica que Carol había usado anoche para llamar al 911.

—Está bien.

—En caso de que las cosas se pongan feas con Ed... —Daryl tomó aire y se alejó un poco de Carol mientras evadía su mirada—...puedes llamar. Merle y yo podríamos darle una paliza si es necesario.

Carol volvió a sonreír silenciosa. Para ambos fue muy notorio que no habría Merle ninguno que fuese a darle una golpe a Ed, sino que lo haría Daryl. Esto reafirmó la creencia de Carol de que a Daryl le preocupaba su situación y más allá de la gente con la que convivía y el aspecto que tenía, era un hombre de bien.

El hecho de molestarse en acoger a una mujer golpeada y a ofrecerse en su defensa, sea quien fuese, ya hablaba de que era una gran persona.

Carol partió por la mitad la hoja de papel y le dio un trozo a Daryl, el cual lo tomó. Este último, anotó forzando su memoria el número de la cabina para dárselo a la mujer. Ambos intercambiaron papeles.

—Me voy a la estación —dijo Carol y se alejó lentamente del hombre. Una vez estuvo en la puerta de la casa Dixon se detuvo: —Gracias, Daryl.

* * *

><p>El regreso a Atlanta se hizo frustrantemente rápido para Carol. Hubiese deseado que el mismo se hiciese infinito, pero no fue así. Cuando quiso prestar atención, ya tenía los pies sobre el asfalto metropolitano.<p>

Tomó un taxi y se bajó un par de cuadras antes de llegar a su casa: Si Ed estaba allí, no quería que éste supiese que venía de muy lejos. Tan lejos como para tomar un taxi... incluso, un tren.

Cuando pudo divisar el lúgubre frente de su casa, un zumbido se hizo presente en sus oídos. No pudo diferenciar si era terror, asco o simplemente un mareo por el calor. Sin embargo, no se detuvo y con pasos firmes se dirigió a la puerta con su llave en la mano.

No llegó a colocar la misma en la cerradura, cuando la puerta se abrió de repente y el rostro de Ed se le apareció de la nada. La mujer no tuvo el tiempo a reaccionar ante la cara indiferente de su marido, cuando sintió que una gran mano la tomaba del cabello y la adentraba a la casa con furia.

Ed la soltó y Carol cayó al piso, golpeándose fuertemente el hombro izquierdo. El mismo que había servido de apoyo hacía unas horas.

Su marido se abalanzó sobre ella pero no para golpearla, sino para olfatearla cual sabueso.

—Tabaco... ¡tabaco! ¿Desde cuándo mierda fumas? —interrogó Ed mientras Carol recordaba como tontamente dejó pasar el detalle de que Daryl había estado fumando a su lado.

—Desde ayer, Ed ¿Qué sabrás tú? —dijo poniéndose de pie, tratando de parecer furiosa. El hombre le miró mientras su barbilla temblaba de ira.

—El macho con el que te revuelcas también lo hace, ¿no? Esas cosas que hacen las zorras, de pegar en las bolas y fumar, sólo las aprenden de los hombres.

—¡¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no me acuesto con nadie?! —Carol sintió que de su garganta querían salir miles de barbaridades.

Había tenido la leve esperanza de que su marido ya no estuviese allí, de que se hubiese largado con cualquier puta y la dejase en paz. Pero nada había cambiado para su desgracia.

Todo se convirtió cual película ante los ojos de Carol. Estaba alejada de la realidad. La desilusión y la rabia se habían apoderado de ella demasiado rápido.

—¿Y si lo hago, qué? ¿Y si me revuelco con otro, con dos o tres y todos ellos me enseñan cosas? ¡Cosas que tu jamás me enseñarás! ¿Sabes por qué? —Carol estaba peligrosamente cerca de un marido que la oía con odio palpitante— ¡Porque eres pésimo en la cama! ¡pésimo marido y un fracaso de hombre!

Todo se volvió negro entonces.

Daryl miró fugazmente el reloj que tenía colgando enfrente suyo de la inmaculada pared blanca. Eran las ocho de la noche y se había pasado todo el día allí en el hospital, esperando por la irremediable muerte de su padre.

Muchas cosas pasaban por su cabeza aquel momento, pero dos eran las principales: Carol y su padre, Charles.

Aún seguía tratando de recordar cómo aquella mujer, Carol Peletier, se había involucrado tan firmemente en todo lo relacionado a su vida y él, en la de ella. Parecía que la conocía desde hacía años y todo había sucedido un par de días atrás.

¿Era eso bueno para Daryl? ¿Hasta dónde era correcto para él involucrarse, sea cual fuese el motivo, con una mujer casada con un loco? Él no era Merle. Sabía pelear y defenderse cuando era necesario y había buscado peleas unas cuantas veces, pero por alguna razón veía inútil pelear con Ed. Sabía que tarde o temprano, sea cual fuese el esfuerzo de los demás, las mujeres terminan cediendo ante su marido psicópata. O al menos eso creía él.

Cuando los pensamientos se trasladaban hacia su padre, sintió que alguien estaba parado a su lado con un silencio inquietante. Era el Dr. Harriet.

Daryl se puso de pie. No necesitaba nada más que el médico fuese directo. Ya estaba preparado para tal noticia.

—Dixon, hemos hecho to...

—¿Ha muerto? —preguntó interrumpiendo a el médico y éste se sorprendió.

—Bueno, sólo quiero que sepa que hicimos lo que estaba en nuestras ma...

—Dígalo, doctor. De nada sirven los protocolos si ya murió —el médico se acomodó su túnica incómodo. A diferencia de la mayoría de los familiares, Daryl estaba apresurado por oír aquello que nadie quiere escuchar.

—Sí, el señor Charles Dixon, ha muerto. Hace exactamente... —Daryl comenzó a alejarse sin decir nada ni bien oyó lo que necesitaba oír —... doce minutos... ¿Dónde va señor Dixon?

—Necesito usar el teléfono.

—Puede utilizar el que tenemos en la recepción —acotó el Dr. Harriet sin salir de su asombro. Aquellos Dixon eran muy extraños.

—Le dije a una persona que iba a llamarle de la cabina frente a casa —concluyó Daryl y comenzó a andar.

En pocos minutos, Daryl ya tenía frente a sí mismo la cabina telefónica. Había caminado más apresurado de lo normal y a diferencia de lo que había sucedio la noche anterior, su mente estaba completamente en blanco, clara como el agua y extrañamente, se sintió relajado. Quizás era porque aún no había reaccionado, o porque se había mentalizado tanto del hecho que lo había asumido rápidamente.

No lo sabía.

Ahora, sólo tendría que avisarle a Carol que su padre había muerto y sería el fin de la historia. Quizás la mujer ya no tendría más motivos para seguirle revoloteando a su al rededor, y si aún no se había comunicado seguramente era porque se habían "solucionado" las cosas con Ed.

Cuando Daryl colocó una de sus manos en el tubo maltratado del teléfono, éste sonó. Extrañado, lo levantó y lo puso en su oído sin decir nada esperando que la otra persona dijese algo primero.

Entonces, una voz como de un espectro que al principio le sonó desconocida, se le hizo muy familiar.

—¿Daryl? —era la voz de una mujer que sonaba ronca y débil— Soy Carol.

—Justo estaba por llamarte ¿lo has sabido por alguien? —el hombre supuso que ya se habría enterado de la muerte de Charles de alguna manera, y aunque matemáticamente era imposible, quizás en Atlanta tenían un sistema de información que Daryl desconocía.

La mujer no le respondió y empezó a sentirse un leve llanto. Daryl comprendió entonces que algo andaba mal.

—Ed...

—¿Ed, qué? —nuevamente Carol no respondió y esta vez su llanto débil se convirtió en uno sonoro, profundo y escalofriante. Daryl no sabía qué hacer, ni cómo actuar. Después de todo, él estaba del otro lado del teléfono y a kilómetros de Carol.

La tranquilidad que sentía se esfumó y un extraño pánico se apoderó de él. Un pánico que ya conocía desde pequeño cuando su padre golpeaba a su madre. Pánico y un nudo fuerte en la garganta.

—Ven —dijo Carol en un mísero suspiro para seguir llorando luego— Por favor —suplicó.

Al oír esto, el hombre inmediatamente cortó la llamada, para que en un mili segundo, el calor se apoderara de él y saliese corriendo hacia la estación de trenes, preso de una desesperación que desconocía y del cual una voz interior, quizás la voz del antiguo Daryl, le decía que no existían motivos para tal reacción.

Daryl no creía en Dios, pero si de verdad existía uno, tendría que ayudarle a encontrar un tren en ese momento.


	8. El ángel con abrigo de cuero

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA: **¡Bienvenidos nuevamente y gracias por los comentarios dejados en el capítulo anterior! Este capítulo tenía pensado publicarlo mañana, pero recordé que mañana es día de TWD, por lo que decidí, finalmente, publicarlo hoy. Espero no sea demasiado pronto y les guste como siempre. Gracias.

* * *

><p><strong>8.<strong>

**El ángel con abrigo de cuero**

* * *

><p>Los rieles parecían temblar por debajo de la mísera locomotora con tres vagones que se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia la ciudad de Atlanta. El tren iba casi vacío, y aunque Daryl había tomado asiento del lado de la ventanilla con el fin de distraerse, no lo había logrado.<p>

Aún tenía dentro suyo aquella extraña sensación de urgencia y desespero que le apretaba fuertemente el pecho y le acortaba la respiración. Intentó varias veces en vano ordenar los pensamientos dentro de su cabeza, pero todo parecía ser un puzzle imposible de resolver en aquel momento.

Su padre había muerto, y antes de que tuviese tiempo de reaccionar, de plantearse si lo extrañaría o no, Carol había aparecido clamando por él, en el mismo segundo que él se disponía a llamarle.

Era fines de agosto pero el clima estaba sorprendentemente frío afuera, haciéndose más notorio aún cuando Daryl se bajó en la estación de Atlanta, desierta y a medias luces como en una película de terror.

Comenzó a caminar.

Si bien Atlanta era una ciudad grande con mucha vida nocturna, el área por donde vivía Carol era aún más lúgubre que el desolado Locust Grove. Varias veces lanzó miradas furtivas sobre sus hombros cuidándose de que nadie le siguiese y entonces se dio cuenta de que se sentía extremadamente paranoico.

Era normal. Sus pies se encaminaban solos, como si fuese un sonámbulo, hacia la casa de una mujer la cual podría estar muerta (debido al tono de voz que poseía cuando le llamó) y donde se encontraría con un demente que no dudaría en matarle si aparecía en su propiedad diciendo conocer a su esposa.

Finalmente llegó a la casa de Carol y si bien se le veía tan fantasmal como siempre, pudo sentir que todo estaba más oscuro que la vez anterior que había estado allí.

Cuando se dirigía a tocar el timbre, se dio cuenta que la puerta principal de la casa de los Peletier estaba entreabierta.

Daryl la abrió levemente observando hacia adentro como podía por entre la oscuridad y consideró que todo estaba preocupantemente tranquilo.

Se dirigió a la sala y pudo ver que todo estaba en su lugar de forma inmaculada. Si bien no conocía más de la casa de Carol comenzó a caminar entre el resto de habitaciones del primer piso tratando de que sus pasos no fuesen muy sonoros.

En la blanca y pequeña cocina no había nada más que un par de platos sucios en el lavadero. Sin embargo, en el baño que era igual de blanco y pequeño, pudo apreciar un cúmulo de algo parecido a pelos en el suelo de baldosas, y si bien quiso ver con más detenimiento que era, la oscuridad no se lo permitió.

Fue entonces que recordó que aquella vez que había venido a la casa de Carol, ésta había bajado de las escaleras o a menos eso pudo escuchar él. Rápidamente y sin importarle ya el ruido que provocaba, subió la poco estable escalera y se encontró con más oscuridad, a excepción de un halo de luz tenue y amarilla que provenía de unas de las dos habitaciones que había en el segundo piso.

Daryl se introdujo a dicha habitación tratando de mantener el sigilo como podía, sólo para encontrarse a Carol tendida en la cama, semidesnuda e inmóvil.

Al sentir que alguien se le acercaba, la mujer levantó como pudo la cabeza y Daryl se llevó una escalofriante impresión: Su pálido rostro estaba tan golpeado que sus finos labios estaban preocupantemente hinchados en uno de los lados, y bajo su ceja izquierda tenía un corte no muy profundo, pero que había hecho que su párpado se hinchase al punto de deformarlo.

Y no sólo era eso. Cuando Daryl la vio pudo apreciar que algo más no estaba bien, y entonces se percató de la mujer ya no poseía su larga melena, pelirroja y alborotada. Estaba rapada casi a cero teniendo el cabello mucho más corto que él, pero de una manera desprolija y brutal, como si se lo hubiesen arrancado de a mechones.

Cuando Carol vio a Daryl no pudo hacer más que largase a llorar en silencio mientras extendía su brazos hacia él, y el hombre tuvo entonces que abrazarla.

Los brazos de ella se sentían mucho más débiles que hacía unas horas cuando Carol le había abrazado por primera vez y él, aunque intentó con toda su voluntad no abrazarle demasiado fuerte, la furia que empezó a recorrerle el cuerpo la llevó a apretujarla un par de veces, haciendo que la mujer gimiera de dolor.

—Voy a matar a ese hijo de puta —fueron las únicas palabras que pudo emitir Daryl mientras se separaba de Carol.

Ésta última no dijo nada, sólo negó con la cabeza mientras se cubría el rostro y seguía derramando lágrimas.

—Qué fue... ¿qué fue lo que te hizo? —preguntó el hombre volviendo a apreciar el estado de Carol y dándose cuenta que ésta estaba apenas en ropa interior. Carol al darse cuenta de ésto último, tontamente intentó cubrirse con un cojín, mientras se incorporaba como podía en la cama.

—Casi me mata —confesó la mujer— No recuerdo nada pero... cuando desperté ya... —tragó saliva mientras volvía a cubrirse el rostro con sus manos temblorosas en señal de vergüenza— ...ya me había hecho esto y... y ya no tenía cabello. Pude sentir que... me arrastro por parte de la casa, pero nada más.

La veladora en la mesa de luz del lado de Carol empezó a parpadear, dejando por unos mili segundos a ambos envueltos en una profunda oscuridad.

—¿Dónde está? —preguntó Daryl sintiendo como aquella ira momentánea se dispersaba y volvía a sumergirse en un estado de sonambulismo total. El rostro de su padre volvía a hacerse presente después de unos minutos catastróficos, pero ahora con mucha más fuerza.

Varias veces de pequeño había podido ver a su madre en un estado parecido, pero era tan terca, que aunque tuviera que arrastrarse por el suelo, Natalie se levantaba de la cama para seguir torturando a Charles. Y lo bien que hacía.

Carol estaba golpeada brutalmente, le habían violado y cortado su cabello quién sabe con qué fin, pero no estaba moribunda, no aún.

Por un momento, Daryl pensó que ella nada podría hacer en contra de Ed estando tirada en una cama lamentándose y recurriendo a una persona que no haría justicia de una manera "legal", pero luego recordó, que Carol Peletier no era Natalie Dixon, sino que era un ser cuya pureza había sido arrebatada de una manera feroz, y si ella le había apoyado en un momento desde el lado de una desconocida, ahora tendría que hacerlo él. Como fuese.

—No lo sé. Temo que vuelva —dijo ella.

—¿Eres consciente de que si llega aquí lo mataré? —Un silencio se interpuso entre ambos. Los hinchados y heridos ojos de Carol parecieron temblar de miedo.

—Sólo quiero que me saques de aquí, Daryl.

—¡¿No piensas hacer algo, mujer?! ¿Vas a huir como una cobarde, vas a darle el gusto? Al menos denúncialo. Si no lo haces tendré que actuar a mi manera y espero que no se te ocurra pedir clemencia por ese hijo de puta.

—Daryl, no te lo tomes personal —la frase sonó extremadamente ruda para el hombre— Recurrí a ti porque eres la única persona que tengo. No puedo moverme por mí misma sin caerme, ya lo intenté. Sácame de aquí y no volveré a pedirte nada más.

—No te confundas —Daryl comenzó a sentirse ofendido rápidamente— No me lo tomo personal. Me importa una mierda lo que hagan tu marido y tú, empezando porque ya debe de haberte hecho esto antes —Carol bajó la mirada como asintiendo lo que el hombre decía.  
>—Lo hizo antes y tú volviste con él, y seguramente volverás a hacerlo después de esto. El problema ahora es que, recurriste a mí, y yo seré un hijo de puta pero no tanto como él. No voy a dejar que te mate, y si tengo que detenerlo lo haré, ya que eres incapaz de detenerle por ti misma...<p>

—Gracias —Carol comenzó a ahogarse en un llanto que parecía dolerle— Soy mi peor enemiga, siempre lo supe. Soy una vergüenza como mujer y... a veces pienso que dejar que me mate es la mejor opción. Si no preocupo por mí, no puedo preocuparme por nadie más.

—¿Quién te ha dicho eso?, ¿él? —preguntó ofendido— No sé, pero sí te preocupaste por mí —acotó.

Entonces Carol abrió los ojos como pudo. Eso último que había dicho Daryl le había hecho recordar algo que dejó pasar, y se sintió una mierda.

—Cuando ibas a llamarme, era porque...

—Sí —interrumpió Daryl— Murió. —Carol se cubrió la boca avergonzada por su egocéntrica actitud.

—Oh, lo siento. Lo siento —se disculpó llorando— No tuve en cuenta que tu padre estaba a punto de... ¡Dios! Soy lo peor por hacerte venir aquí en este momento.

—Deja de juzgarte por idioteces —la retó Daryl— Mi padre está muerto. Tú aún no. Creo que puedes hacer algo para salvarte. No voy a sacarte de aquí. —dijo poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose al teléfono que estaba a un lado de la veladora en la mesa de luz— Toma el puto teléfono y llama al 911. Hazlo con la misma determinación con la que llamaste cuando mi padre estaba muriendo en su cama.

—No puedo... —se negó Carol y Daryl no pudo entender el motivo.

Ojalá ella pudiese explicarle a aquel hombre que tenía enfrente por qué no podía denunciar a Ed. No era porque lo amaba ya que en realidad lo odiaba con todo su ser como nunca había odiado a nadie. Iba más allá de Ed, era algo dentro suyo que se lo impedía.

Los temores, la soledad, su prejuiciosa familia que no dudaría en condenarle de por vida. El ser una carga para alguien más debido a que no tenía trabajo y tendría que subsistir por medio de otra persona.

Aquellas actitudes que había acarreado desde muy pequeña de ser alguien políticamente correcta, perfecta ante los ojos de los de más, el estar siempre acompañada de un marido para evitar sentirse inútil y ser alguien. Carol era ésa Carol. La Carol que era de Ed, la que se había criado para ser la extensión de alguien.

Tenía miedo, terror de cambiar todo aquello y de enfrentarse a lo desconocido. Le horrorizaba pensar que lo que no conocía podía ser aún peor que la realidad que ahora soportaba.

—Lo siento, Daryl —se disculpó.

—¡¿A mí me pides disculpas?! ¡¿Por qué primero no te disculpas contigo misma?! —cuestionó el hombre.

—¡No me grites, mierda! —explotó y se dejó hundir nuevamente en la cama, evitando la mirada con un Daryl que le observaba atónito.

—Trato de entender lo que haces pero... creo que enloqueciste, o siempre estuviste loca. No lo sé —Daryl volvió a sentarse al borde de la cama a un lado de Carol. No lo hizo con el fin de consolarla, sino que sintió que debía tomar asiento porque no soportaba más aquella situación.

—¿Tener miedo a la soledad es estar loca? —preguntó y Daryl se volvió hacia ella con mirada perpleja. Aquella pregunta le había tocado de forma muy personal.

—No. Quiero decir, ¿no tienes familia, amigos?

—Por algo te dije que sólo te tengo a ti —respondió.

El hombre jadeó la cabeza aún con sus ojos en ella. Carol también le miraba. Estaba recostada a su lado, débil, lastimada y quería abrazarla nuevamente. Sentía que el cúmulo de emociones que venía conteniendo desde que recibió la noticia de la muerte de Charles, estaba por estallar.

—Yo también estoy solo. Creo que... nos tenemos el uno al otro —concluyó mientras Carol elevaba levemente las comisuras tratando de sonreír. Las palabras de aquel hombre de piedra habían salido tan naturalmente que le llenaba de felicidad saber que tenía a alguien en este mundo.

Carol volvió a acomodarse en la cama para quedar sentada junto a él.

—Creo que si nos hubiésemos conocido antes, no estaríamos sufriendo lo que estamos sufriendo —dijo la mujer.

—Yo no estoy sufriendo. Me gusta la soledad —confesó Daryl sintiéndose cada vez más extraño. El ambiente en la habitación de Carol había cambiado drásticamente y pasó de ser un lugar turbio, a uno rodeado de tranquilidad.

—Eso crees tú —acotó la mujer— Yo también creía que me gustaba lo que vivía. No hablo de Ed, sino desde antes de conocerlo. Sin embargo, aquella soledad que me parecía tan amigable, me hizo la persona desdichada que soy ahora. Me llevó a los brazos de Ed... aunque también a los tuyos.

El hombre sintió que las piernas le temblaban. La voz melosa de la mujer estaba más suave que nunca y para su desdicha más emociones diferentes seguían creciendo dentro de sí, emociones que no podía ni quería explicarse.

—Has sido como un ángel para mí —confesó una llorosa Carol y Daryl empezó a sentir frío aunque llevaba un abrigo de cuero demasiado abrigado como para usarlo en verano.

Entonces Daryl, aún evitando contacto visual con la mujer que estaba demasiado cerca de él, sintió como una congelada y suave mano, con una suavidad que ya conocía, se apoyó en una de sus mejillas e intentó acariciarle.

El hombre quiso detenerle o reaccionar de alguna manera, pero no pudo hacerlo, algo se lo impidió. Quizás fue que cuando volteó para preguntarle que hacía, chocó con la respingada nariz de la mujer y entonces se dio cuenta de que intentaba besarle.

No cerró los ojos, y duro como una piedra pudo sentir como aquellos hinchados labios se apoyaban en los suyos suavemente. Fueron segundos, pero para Daryl parecieron milenios.

Carol se separó de él tímida y arrepentida de lo recién sucedido. Se puso de pie inmediatamente, tambaleándose y sosteniéndose de la pared.

Daryl quedó allí, sentado, como estaba en la misma posición sin parpadear mientras su cerebro procesaba lo que acababa de suceder. Carol le había besado. Había sido un beso sin ningún elemento pasional pero le había gustado y eso le confundía aún más. Fue allí donde una burbuja de sentimientos explotó en su pecho y todas aquellas cosas que venía guardando desde hacía días e incluso años, se esparcieron por todo su cuerpo.

Su padre, cretino y mala persona. Su hermano, ausente y mal ejemplo. La veces que lloró de pequeño en la ducha para que no le escucharan, aquellas veces en las que se iba al bosque a cazar y no volvía en días, sólo con el fin de separarse de toda la mierda que tenía que soportar en casa.

Las mujeres que en su vida no habían sido más que un montón de prostitutas y locas que le habían brindado buen sexo y nada más. La falta de una madre que le protegiera de su abusivo padre, que le abrazara cuando lo necesitara y que le dijera "te quiero".

Todo estalló dentro suyo.

—Daryl, no sé qué hice. Por favor no me od... —Carol intentaba justificarse recostada y dolorida en la pared cuando el hombre se abalanzó sobre ella y la rodeó con los brazos para luego besarla.

Sintió dolor en sus golpeadas costillas, pero no se quejó.

Daryl le besaba con tanto desenfreno y necesidad que ella pudo apreciar como sus heridos labios volvían a sangrar y ésta sangre se deslizó por las barbillas de ambos. Así todo, Daryl no se detuvo.

Las manos del hombre se movían inquietamente por toda su espalda y comenzaron a deslizarse hacia sus muslos, cubiertos simplemente por su ropa interior. La mujer se sorprendió, pero no tuvo intención de detenerle, toda aquella extraña situación se estaba volviendo exquisitamente perfecta.

Cuando Daryl empezó a mover su rostro hacia su cuello y con una de sus manos apartaba la tirilla de la camisola del hombro de Carol, se sintió un portazo provenir de la planta baja. Entonces ambos volvieron a la odiosa realidad.

Agitados se separaron y se observaron sorprendidos y con temor.

—Es Ed —dijo Carol aterrorizada.


	9. Amnesia voluntaria

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA: **¡Hola de nuevo! Este capítulo tardé un poco más en subirlo debido a que estoy en época de exámenes y no puedo dedicarme a escribir tanto como me gustaría D:  
>Espero no haberles hecho esperar tanto y poder comenzar pronto a actualizar tan seguido como antes ¡Gracias por leer y por los reviews!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>9.<strong>

**Amnesia voluntaria**

* * *

><p>Daryl chocó brutalmente contra la realidad cuando escuchó por segunda vez el llamado de Carol. Éste se había quedado congelado cual estatua luego de que la apasionada situación que estaba compartiendo con la mujer fuese interrumpida por algo... y ese algo era Ed.<p>

—¡Mierda! —maldijo para sus adentros mientras comenzaba a moverse ansioso por toda la habitación mientras Carol le miraba confusa pero no con menos terror que antes.

A diferencia de otras veces, Ed Peletier se estaba tardando más de lo normal en subir las escaleras, por lo que Carol supuso que venía más borracho que nunca, totalmente inconsciente y capaz de matarla a ella y a Daryl sin ni siquiera planteárselo dos veces.

Cuando Carol quiso hacer acuerdo, Daryl ya estaba parado detrás de la puerta entreabierta esperando la llegada de Ed, con todas las intenciones de hacerse ver y enfrentarse a él. La mujer no pudo comprender qué hacía, teniendo en cuenta de que si su marido veía a Daryl en la misma habitación que ella, todo se iría la mierda.

—¿Qué haces? ¡Escóndete! —le regañó Carol en voz queda pero Daryl no respondió. Siguió allí detrás de la puerta, sin mover un dedo.

La mujer tuvo que volver a la cama obligada por el dolor en sus huesos el cual había aumentado desde que su esposo hizo aparición en la casa.

Los últimos tres pasos de Ed hacia la habitación se hicieron infinitos y pesados, como un terremoto. Si bien Carol sentía que todo le daba vueltas y un dolor de cabeza se le hizo repentino, el hombre con el cual había estado apunto de acostarse, no parecía estar para nada nervioso: a Daryl una extraña calma le había invadido ni bien se decidió a actuar.

Entonces, Ed abrió la puerta y antes de que pudiese despegar sus ojos del piso y alzar su mirada hacia quien tenía enfrente, un grupo de nudillos se le incrustaron en la frente y todo el alcohol que había bebido esa noche se le dirigió instantáneamente al cerebro.

Un sólo golpe entre ceja y ceja, y sus tambaleantes piernas borrachas le fallaron, haciendo que cayera de espalda como una gran bolsa de arena y que el piso de madera crujiera bajo de sí.

Allí estaba Ed Peletier, boca arriba, inconsciente, con un olor a alcohol que apestaba.

Daryl observó al hombre tendido inmóvil unos segundos y luego miró a Carol, que estaba en su cama observando sorprendida la situación. Todo aquello había durado menos de un minuto.

—Te... ¿te vio? —fue lo único que pudo preguntar la mujer sin salir de su asombro.

—Creo que no. De todas formas, si lo hizo no creo que me recuerde cuando despierte —Daryl empezó a rodear a Ed sin dejar de apreciar el estado deplorable que poseía.

—Daryl, debes irte antes de que recobre la consciencia —dijo Carol alarmada tratando de hacer que el hombre se percatase de la gravedad de la situación.

—No vas a quedarte aquí —manifestó Daryl volviéndose hacia ella y Carol pudo sentir como se le erizaba toda la piel cuando los ojos del hombre se le posaron encima— Si no eres capaz de hacer una puta denuncia, tendrás que irte a algún lado.

Carol titubeó. Daryl parecía haberse olvidado de lo que había sucedido apenas un par de minutos atrás. Él había vuelto a comportarse de la manera en que le conocía y todo aquel diálogo que habían mantenido, el beso y lo que podría haber pasado si su marido no llegaba, pareciese que nunca hubiesen sucedido para él.

De todas formas, ella tenía que admitir que la situación no había sido menos que extraña: algo le llevó a besarlo, un impulso de agradecimiento y empatía hacia aquel hombre por haberse comportado tan bien con ella, por darle apoyo y preocuparse. Pero a su vez, cuando intentó arrepentirse del hecho, Daryl se le había ido encima como un lobo hambriento a su presa, y cada cosa que hizo parecía haber venido de una persona totalmente diferente.

Aquel Daryl que sorprendió a Carol, introdujo salvajemente la lengua en la boca de ella, le mordió los labios, le acarició los pechos, le lamió el cuello. Aquel Daryl no era el mismo que tenía enfrente mirándola como si nada esperando a que tomara una decisión.

—Y... ¿a dónde quieres que vaya? —preguntó la mujer saliendo de sus pensamientos— Apenas puedo estar de pie.

—Ponte algo —ordenó Daryl a secas— Te sacaré de aquí primero, luego veremos qué hacer.

—Daryl —Carol aún seguía en la cama y le miraba preocupada—, no quiero meterte en más problemas.

—Te has dado cuenta un poco tarde, mujer. Ya estoy hasta la nariz de metido en esto. Te lo he dicho, no vas a quedarte aquí. Si no puedes caminar, al menos te llevaré de arrastro hasta un taxi o algo.

—¿Por qué te preocupas tanto? —la pregunta con segunda intención de la mujer fue demasiado notoria para Daryl. Ya habían hablado de ese tema hace apenas un rato y como el hombre supuso, Carol quería tantear hasta dónde se estaba haciendo el tonto con lo que había sucedido.

—¿Vas a vestirte tú o también quieres que lo haga yo? —cuestionó mientras una callada Carol asentía e intentaba dirigirse al ropero en busca de un pantalón.

La mujer logró ponerse con dificultad unas pescadoras y una vez ésta estuvo con algo de ropa encima, Daryl se acercó a ella lo suficientemente como para que la mujer temblara y totalmente indiferente, pasó uno de sus brazos por su espalda sosteniéndola. Ella pasó uno de sus brazos por detrás de su cuello.

Con mucho cuidado, ambos esquivaron a Ed, cuyo enorme cuerpo bloqueaba la salida hacia las escaleras pero una vez lo dejaron atrás, Dary pudo notar como Carol miraba con cierto desespero como dejaban al hombre allí.

Una vez estuvieron en la planta baja, Daryl se detuvo de repente frente a la puerta de entrada de la casa de los Peletier y con él, también se detuvo Carol. Casi de inmediato sintió como el débil brazo de Carol se amarraba aún más fuerte a él. Ésta le miraba con ojos grandes y brillantes, seguramente llenos de lágrimas pero él le ignoró limitándose simplemente a hacerle una pregunta:

—¿Qué pasa ahora? —la mujer comenzó a llorar con toda la fuerza de su corazón pero tratando de mantener el silencio. Su menudo pecho comenzó a sacudirse por la angustia acumulada y Daryl pudo sentir como chocaba contra sus costillas.

—Estaba pensando que, Ed podría morir de esa forma. Está muy borracho y está boca arriba. —dijo— En caso de que necesite vomitar, morirá ahogado con su propio vómito.

Entonces, reaccionó. Era verdad, varias veces había tenido que salvar a Merle de una muerte súbita a causa de las borracheras tan grandes que se agarraba. Aunque esta vez obviamente el panorama era totalmente diferente.

Daryl no tenía ni la más mínima intención ni tampoco necesidad, de voltear al marido de Carol para evitar que muriera. No sabía por qué, pero no podía perdonarle a ese desgraciado lo que le había hecho a su esposa. Era algo que iba más allá de la humanidad que poseía, algo que le carcomía por dentro y le recordaba un asqueroso pasado que quería olvidar.

—¿No quieres que muera? —preguntó de repente el hombre sin ser consciente de lo que decía, pero cuando se percató ya era demasiado tarde: la pregunta estaba planteada.

Era obvio que la siempre buena samaritana de Carol no deseaba la muerte de nadie, o al menos eso parecía.

—Al contrario, sí quiero que lo haga —confesó y las miradas de ambos se encontraron— Pero temo que si sucede... me comience a sentir una mierda.

Daryl apartó sus ojos de los de ella, y se dispuso a abrir la puerta, mientras salía de la casa trayéndose consigo a la debilitada mujer. Ésta última parecía mostrar un poco más de resistencia a dejar el lugar que hacía unos segundos pero sin embargo lo hizo.

—Creo que deberías empezar a volverte un poco más hija de puta —aconsejó—Ya has visto que el papel de buena esposa, buena mujer y buena ciudadana no te ha servido de mucho.

La mujer no dijo nada ante el silencio que Daryl adoptó luego de aquel último diálogo. Siguieron caminando un par de metros, hasta que milagrosamente dieron con un taxi que llegaba hacia una de las casas del vecindario trayendo un par de pasajeros.

Daryl lo detuvo, y aunque el taxista se vio reacio a llevarles al principio (seguramente por el estado en que estaba Carol), aceptó. Ambos tomaron asiento en la parte trasera y Carol se preguntó porqué el hombre también había subido, si supuestamente, sólo ella tenía que huir.

—¿Hay un hostel, motel o algo por aquí cerca? —preguntó Daryl al chofer y los ojos de Carol se abrieron como platos. El taxista les miró por el retrovisor con mirada perspicaz.

—Conozco uno —dijo pícaro el chofer— Tiene todos los servicios —acotó innecesariamente.

—Con que tenga una cama alcanza —Daryl se mostró enfurecido al instante y una vez que el auto se puso en marcha se recostó en el asiento suspirando tranquiliamente. Se alejaban de la zona de peligro.

—¿Un motel? —le cuestionó casi en un tono inaudible Carol, y el hombre le miró por el rabillo del ojo amenazante.

—A esta hora ya no hay trenes a Locust Grove, y no traes dinero, ¿verdad? —la mujer recordó que no traía ni un mísero centavo y una vez más, Daryl le salvaba la vida.

* * *

><p>El motel en donde los dejó el chófer parecía ser uno de los peores de toda Atlanta. Estaba ubicada en una zona de mala muerte con luces de neón parpadeantes y aguas residuales en las orillas de la calle.<p>

Se podía sentir muy a lo lejos música y gritos de hombres y casi rozando el horizonte, se podía ver la iluminada ciudad bajo un montón de amenazantes nubes que se aproximaban por el este.

Daryl volvió a tomar a Carol antes de que ella pudiese dejar de apreciar el marginal paisaje y la introdujo rápidamente en el edificio, donde bajo una luz tenue y blanquecina se encontraba un hombre gordo, que les miró despectivamente.

Sin mediar muchas palabras, el que parecía ser el dueño y Daryl llegaron a un acuerdo y éste último tomó una de las habitaciones del primer piso, para que Carol no tuviese que andar subiendo escaleras.

Los pasillos del motel le recordaron a Carol la habitación de Merle: El piso de hormigón estaba lleno de cosas que seguramente utilizaría un drogadicto y encima de cada puerta había una luz roja, lo que le daba una tonalidad de prostíbulo al ambiente.

Entraron a la susodicha habitación y ninguno de los dos se sorprendió. Era más de lo mismo con luces rojas y una cama casi al ras del piso.

Daryl se lanzó como si nada sobre la cama y Carol le observó aún de pie.

—¿No vas a dormir? Es más cómoda de lo que parece —dijo el hombre y una cohibida Carol se sentó sobre el colchón sólo para darse cuenta de que era lo más insalubre que había probado en confortabilidad.

Carol se recostó finalmente, sobre un costado, dándole la espalda Daryl que estaba boca arriba. Y si bien ambos estaban agotados, ninguno iba a poder dormir esa noche, no con la presencia del otro allí presente y mucho menos luego de lo que habían vivido.

—Lo que pasó en tu casa... —comenzó Daryl y la mujer sintió algo que le apretujó el estómago. En otra época hubiese dicho que eran mariposas, ahora quizás era una mezcla de ilusión y hambre —...debes olvidarlo —finalizó.

Él pudo sentir como Carol tragaba saliva pesadamente luego de que dijera eso, y sintiéndose más liviano luego de quitarse de encima aquella responsabilidad, se dio cuenta de que la mujer se daba media vuelta para recostarse esta vez sobre su otro lado, quedando su mirada expuesta directamente a la suya.

—¿Y si no quiero? —cuestionó la mujer mientras un aterrado Daryl se levantaba un poco y se apoyaba en sus brazos mirando sorprendido a la mujer.

Estaba seguro, quizás convencido de que ella también se arrepentía, sin embargo, sus ojos demostraban todo lo contrario.

—Te traje a un motel porque era el único jodido lugar donde podíamos pasar la noche. No quiero coger contigo, ni ahora ni tampoco quería cuando... pasó eso —los nervios de Daryl aumentaban y a su vez se podía apreciar como se ponía cada vez más violento.

Carol supuso que era un buen momento para callar, si bien sabía que aquella violencia que mostraba Daryl muchas veces y en situaciones como esas, era sólo un escudo para protegerse de cosas a las que temía. Daryl no era un hombre propiamente violento, sino, un hombre triste y con miedos tratando de refugiarse en sí mismo.

Sonrió sumida en sus pensamientos mientras el hombre le seguía mirando con ojos desorbitados.

Daryl le temía al amor, y Carol había sentido en esa noche, ya por segunda vez, que podía salvar a alguien de sus tormentos, así como él le había salvado de Ed.

Entonces, se alzó hasta quedar sentada en la cama y se abrazó las rodillas. Tenía miedo: no podía ser más que un rechazo porque él nunca le golpearía, pero quizás, para Carol, el rechazo de Daryl en un momento como aquel, le haría más daño al corazón que miles de puños de Ed.

—Me dijiste que debía ser más hija de puta —comenzó Carol— Quiero serlo, y quiero que me ayudes. Daryl, yo no te amo. A penas sé algunas cosas sobre tí, pero... creo que podríamos acostarnos.

Daryl quería intentar a toda costa levantarse de la cama pero no sentía las piernas, ni los brazos ni nada. Algo lo ataba a estar allí, y las palabras de la mujer le hacían un gran eco en su mente.

—Ed, siempre se acuesta con otras mujeres. Lo hizo nuestro primer día de casados. Yo también quiero acostarme con otros hombres, saber qué se siente. Si no es contigo... lo haré con otro —dijo finalmente, siendo esto último lo que despertó a Daryl.

—¿Le propondrías a otro lo que me estás proponiendo a mí? —preguntó y Carol se abrazó a sí misma más fuerte. Sabía que era incapaz, si se lo pedía a Daryl era por algo pero no podía definir qué.

—No lo sé. Cuando me besaste en casa, eras como otra persona, y se sintió muy bien. Nunca me habían besado así, luego de eso... cuando llegó Ed... volviste a ser Daryl Dixon y pareciste olvidarte de todo aquello. Me sentí muy mujer en aquel momento. Sentí que podía ser amada o al menos, valorada sexualmente por alguien.

—Lo único que te pido es que lo hagamos y luego puedes aplicar esa amnesia voluntaria que se te da también. No volverás a verme nunca más, lo prometo —concluyó Carol mientras comenzaba a avergonzarse de su propuesta.

—P...pero...

Daryl tenía la necesidad de seguir discutiendo con la mujer, de seguir reprochándole que aquello no era nada más que una estúpida situación que se le había ocurrido debido a la conmoción causada por la vida con Ed, pero, ¿cómo explicarse? Es más, ¿cómo negarse ante la petición de una mujer que con aquellas patéticas luces rojas se veía aún más deseable? Jadeó la cabeza.

Daryl Dixon no era de piedra y aunque le vendría muy bien una noche de sexo, no sabía si quería cagar la situación con una persona que se estaba ganando su aprecio, y que además, le había dicho que no le vería más. Él quería seguir viéndole.

Cuando se volvió hacia Carol, ella estaba acostada y le daba la espalda, nuevamente.

Aunque él no pudiese notarlo desde esa perspectiva, Carol estaba llorando avergonzada y torturándose a si misma por el caos en que se había transformado su vida.

De repente, una tibia mano le acarició el vientre.

Carol elevó su rostro para encontrarse en el de Daryl, quien rápidamente pero a su vez de manera delicada, le besó.

Unos truenos comenzaban a hacerse sonoros desde fuera pero en aquel apestoso hotel nada podía interrumpirlos: la mano de Daryl se dirigía suavemente a la entrepierna de Carol.


	10. Heridas de guerra

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA:** ¡Gracias por estar aquí! :D Creo que no viene mal en esta instancia y más en un capítulo como el que viene, que este es un fanfic que desde el capítulo uno está dirigido a un público mayor de 18 años. Si eres menor y aún así quieres leerlo que sea bajo tu propia responsabilidad :P

* * *

><p><strong>10.<strong>

**Heridas de guerra**

* * *

><p>Carol sólo pudo encorvar su espalda drásticamente cuando sintió que, tan rápido como un rayo, uno de los dedos de Daryl se introducía dentro de ella.<p>

No entendía cómo pasó, ni cuándo el hombre había cambiado su parecer ante lo que venían discutiendo hacía sólo unos minutos, pero realmente, poco le interesaba conversar ahora.

Se volteó lentamente hacia Daryl tratando de volver en sí, pero éste último ahora se le prendía del cuello escondiendo su rostro y la mujer no podía mirarle a los ojos para confirmar si lo hacía sólo para complacerla o si de verdad algo se había encendido en su interior.

Desde fuera comenzaron a sentirse las primeras y pesadas gotas de lluvia y unos suaves truenos que fueron aumentando su intensidad rápidamente así como Daryl se estaba comportando para con Carol.

—¡Daryl! —exclamó la mujer luego de que cayese un rayo no muy lejos de allí, siendo éste el impulso que necesitaba para volver a tierra.

El hombre no contestó y siguió enceguecido besándole. Había ya quitado su mano de entre la ropa interior de Carol y comenzaba a subirle la camisola, tratando de desvestirla de una forma muy torpe. Carol sentía que cada vez que Daryl la movía para quitarle la ropa, los golpes de Ed sobre su piel le dolían cada vez más. De todas formas empezaba a sentir algo entre sus piernas que no era doloroso sino que muy satisfactorio: un cosquilleo el cual comenzaba a repartirse por su cuerpo como si miles de hormigas caminasen por él.

Daryl se apartó de ella una vez pudo quitarle la parte superior de su vestimenta, para así él desprenderse la pesada campera de cuero que traía. Mientras dejaba la misma a un lado, sus ojos azules chocaron con los de la mujer.

No pudo identificar si era por las luces rojas o los golpes de su marido, pero las mejillas de Carol estaban extremadamente rojas. Sus pupilas estaban dilatadas y su rostro poseía una expresión de susto y confusión.

—¿Era esto lo que querías? —Daryl cuestionó casi de una manera amenazante justo en el momento en que se quitaba la camiseta, y Carol de una forma muy estúpida, volteaba el rostro.

Tenía frente de ella a un hombre semi desnudo, y aunque Daryl no era el típico galán de telenovela, era jodidamente masculino: No tenía abdominales marcados, pero sí unos amplios hombros, de los cuales nacían un par de bíceps perfectos que Carol no creía recordar si bien le había visto ya en camisilla sin mangas.

—No —negó Carol pero Daryl no mostró ningún tipo de emoción— No quiero que lo hagas por obligación. No te estoy acosando sexualmente, esto tiene que ser mutuo.

—No lo hago por obligación —confesó sin más a la vez que se volvía colocar en el cuello de una aturdida Carol.

Daryl comenzó a bajar sus labios por el esternón de la mujer hasta llegar a los pequeños pechos aún cubiertos por el sostén y entonces, pudo sentir cómo el agitado corazón de ella se aceleraba aún más.

Estaba pegado totalmente a su pecho y se quedó allí congelado por unos segundos: Podía sentir cómo el músculo cardiaco bombeada sangre fuertemente y los pulmones, acortaban cada vez más la respiración. Aquella piel, y aquellos sonidos le eran totalmente preciosos ya que nunca se había podido tomar el tiempo de oír latir el corazón de una mujer, ni tampoco de apreciar aquellos signos de ansiedad que mostraba Carol porque él sólo se había acostado con prostitutas.

Era algo diferente. Se sentía diferente. No podía responderse en ese momento si sólo Carol le podía transmitir aquello, o lo haría alguna otra mujer. Lo único que sabía era que se sentía bien.

Aún no lograba entender qué fue lo que vio cuando ella le daba la espalda que lo arrastró hacia su ser fuertemente. Quizás verle así, acurrucada, necesitada de cariño y golpeada, le hizo entender que él también quería acostarse con ella, y que ambos se lo merecían por soportar tanta mierda. Se merecían pasarla bien.

Entonces, Daryl respiró profundo, y dirigiéndose hacia el seno derecho de ella, tomó con sus dientes la tela del sostén y lo bajó sin desprenderlo. Uno de los pechos de Carol estaba totalmente expuesto ante los ojos de Daryl, y la mujer intentó casi por inercia tapárselo, pero la mano de él llego antes.

El dedo pulgar del hombre acarició el tenso pezón y Carol jadeó un poco la cabeza. Le tenía encima, pero aún ambos estaban con los pantalones puestos por lo que alzó sus tiesas manos las cuales tenía aferradas a la cama y las dirigió al cinto de Daryl, el cual sorprendido le miró inmediatamente.

Carol sonrió. La escena era demasiado cómica. Ambos estaban haciendo previa de algo inminente, casi vestidos y mirándose aterrados como si fuesen dos vírgenes. Para peor, ahora la mujer luchaba con desprender el cinturón del hombre y éste último seguía observando todo en silencio. Tuvo que largar la carcajada.

—Nunca me había pasado esto —confesó una risueña Carol pero Daryl seguía mirándole con las cejas curvadas— Es bastante patético. Parece que tenemos quince años.

—Todo marchaba bien hasta que decidiste tocarme —concluyó Daryl en un suspiro. La mujer volvió a ponerse seria.

—¿Crees que el único que va a disfrutar aquí eres tú? —preguntó y el hombre tuvo que apartar su mirada del rostro de Carol, la cual ahora le miraba juguetona.

Daryl volvió a acercarse al pecho de Carol mientras desprendía su cinturón pero la mujer no paraba de emitir una risita nerviosa que estaba empezando a cresparle y a arruinar aquel entorno que tanto bien le estaba haciendo.

Así que decidió callarla.

Carol emitió un gemido casi mudo de placer y sorpresa cuando se percató de que Daryl le besaba el seno descubierto y con una de sus manos acariciaba el que aún tenía sobre sí la otra parte del sostén. Pero algo le erizó la piel: el hombre le había descubierto el otro pecho y Carol recordó que tenía allí algo que no quería que fuese visto. No en aquel momento.

Pero de nuevo, ya era tarde. Daryl se le adelantó y miraba incrédulo una cicatriz rosa fuerte sobre el pezón, y antes de que pudiese decir nada, Carol se apartaba de él volviendo a colocarse correctamente el sostén.

—¿Qué pasó?... ¿Qué era eso? —preguntó Daryl con cierta sorpresa mientras que Carol se cubría su torso semidesnudo con vergüenza.

—Adivina —Carol emitió una sonrisa abatida y entonces el hombre comprendió que la tristeza que la mujer había olvidado hacía un rato volvía a hacerse presente en su rostro.

—Ed —dijo Daryl entre dientes, maldiciendo a su vez.

Él le miró con compasión y fue allí que Carol se dijo a sí misma que las heridas provocadas por Ed no iban a acabar con un momento que había esperado por mucho: el de sentirse amada de verdad. Así fue que, Carol se acercó al hombre y se acurrucó en su regazo, y ambos sentados en la desgastada cama volvieron a besarse, esta vez con mucha más ternura que veces anteriores.

Daryl desprendió así el sostén y se deshizo de él mientras besaba uno de sus hombros. Volvió a recostar con mucha delicadeza a Carol sobre el colchón. Bajó sus pantalones suavemente mientras ella intentaba bajar los suyos y se abrazaron en repetidas ocasiones.

Luego de eso, las palabras no volvieron a ser necesarias.

Una vez desnudos y teñidos de color rojo, Carol se sujetó fuertemente de la espalda de Daryl, sintiendo al tacto unos relieves que parecían ser cicatrices mientras él no paraba de besarla, tanto en cuello, hombros y rostro a la vez que sus manos le acariciaban las lívidas piernas. El hombre no paraba de repetirse en su cabeza lo suave que era la piel de Carol y lo tierno y delicado que era su cuerpo el cual lastimosamente estaba lleno moretones.

Ambos estaban ahora totalmente expuestos, conociendo las heridas de guerra del otro pero sin hablar de ello.

Carol elevó sus piernas y rodeó las caderas de Daryl. Éste último le beso la barbilla y tomó impulso. Entonces, la luz parpadeó a causa de la intensa lluvia y Carol pudo sentir como una fuerte presión se abría paso dentro suyo y se introducía en su ser. Gimió.

No sintió más dolor, las heridas parecían haberse esfumado: todo su cuerpo estaba adormecido en un cosquilleo por la anestesia que Daryl había colocado dentro de sí.

El hombre, quien le acariciaba suavemente la frente, comenzó a moverse. Al principio era suave y lento, pero la excitación fue aumentando cuando fue consciente de que el cuerpo de Carol se adaptaba perfectamente al suyo como una pieza del puzzle encaja con la otra. Sus embestidas se hicieron más rudas y rápidas y la mísera estructura de la cama empezó a chillar debajo de ellos.

La mujer gemía cada vez más fuerte. Ed no era nada comparado a Daryl. No sólo en lo físico, sino también en el sexo. Ed era patético, salvaje, grosero y tristemente diminuto. Daryl era perfecto.

El hombre comenzó lamerle el cuello mientras se embriagaba con el perfume de Carol y ésta comenzaba a sentirse cada vez más liviana bajo de él. De repente, Daryl sintió una presión en su vientre bajó y tuvo la necesidad de gruñir, mordiéndole así, el lóbulo de la oreja a Carol.

La cama dejó de chillar y ambos se detuvieron.

Carol pudo sentir como algo tibio se desparramaba dentro suyo y emitió el último gemido tirándose hacia atrás y derramando un par de lágrimas de placer y felicidad. Daryl apretó fuertemente las sábanas y se retiró sin separarse de ella.

Ambos se miraron agotados y Carol sonrió de forma cansada mientras acariciaba el rostro de Daryl.

—Estaba pensando —comenzó la mujer— en que deberíamos haber usado protección pero no creo que hubiese resistido —finalizó mientras reía y Daryl sólo pudo emitir una sonrisa tímida.

—No te preocupes, el que tiene sífilis es mi hermano —aseguró apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de la mujer para volver a oír su corazón. Ahora latía mucho más calmado que la vez anterior.

Carol comenzó a acariciar los lacios cabellos de Daryl mientras razonaba lo que acababa de pasar. Había sido demasiado mágico y no creía que fuese real, sin embargo y para su fortuna, lo era.

Su ropas estaban desperdigadas por el piso lleno de roña de un motel barato y tenía encima suyo a un hombre que ahora intentaba dormirse en su regazo pero con el cual también había tenido el mejor sexo de su vida.

Cuando ambos estaban a punto de caer en un sueño profundo, un estruendo los despertó abruptamente. No había sido ni un trueno ni un rayo, sino que provenía de allí mismo, dentro del motel.

De repente una voz masculina de tono amenazante acompañado de lo que parecían ser unos gritos femeninos empezaron a hacer eco por todo el edificio y Daryl casi sin pensarlo dos veces, dio un salto de la cama y comenzó a vestirse.

—Quédate aquí —le ordenó a una Carol alarmada que le observaba mientras se vestía sin entender qué diablos pasaba.

—No vayas. En un lugar como este, deben de ocurrir peleas muy a menudo —Carol quiso detener al hombre tomándole de uno de sus brazos.

—Es Merle —se abstuvo a decir Daryl mientras se calzaba.

—¿Qué?

—Lo sé, es el maldito de Merle. Podría reconocer sus amenazas tanto aquí como en China —concluyó y abandonó la habitación. Carol respiró hondo y trató de tranquilizarse a la vez que hacía un esfuerzo por escuchar qué más sucedía.

La habitación en la que habían pasado la noche estaba solo a unos metros de la especie de recepción de la cual provenía el disturbio y en donde Daryl tuvo una breve discusión con el dueño del lugar. Cuando llegó, Daryl comprendió que sí era verdad lo que le había dicho a Carol: conocía demasiado a su hermano.

Merle estaba trenzado y a los golpes con aquel gordo intento de recepcionista, y Paris, la prostituta con la que Merle se había ido a drogar, también estaba allí, intentando inútilmente separarles.

Paris era raquítica y debilucha, de estatura baja y en una escena como aquella, no parecía más que un mosquito intentando terminar con una pelea de elefantes.

Entonces Daryl se acercó a todo aquel embrollo de puñotezos e insultos y tomó a Merle del cuello de su abrigo tirándolo hacia atrás, haciendo que cayera al piso con el otro hombre encima.

—¡¿Pero que mier...?! —Merle elevó los ojos y cuando vio a su hermano un extraño destello apareció en ellos —¡Hermanito!

El recepcionista se puso de pie agitado mientras observaba toda la situación junto a Paris.

—¿Qué carajo haces Merle? —preguntó Daryl mientras ayudaba a parar a su hermano quien estaba notoriamente bajo el efecto de váyase a saber cuál droga.

—¡Este puto gordo no quiere darme una jodida habitación para que Paris y yo podamos...! ¡Ya sabes! —se quejó el hombre mientras se acercaba a la prostituta y la rodeaba con uno de sus brazos.

—No voy a darles una habitación para que inhalen mierdas. Ya una vez tuve problemas con la policía por ustedes —rectificó el recepcionista mientras volvía a ponerse violento.

—No vamos a drogarnos, hijo de puta. Tenemos una cosa más importante qué hacer, ¡una cosa que a ti te hace falta! —atacó Paris mientras respondía al abrazo de Merle— Daryl, convéncele —exigió.

Daryl miró a la prostituta con el entrecejo fruncido.

Paris era una mujer conocida en la familia Dixon por ser la jovencita que un día se apareció en el porche de la casa, clamando por Merle y gritando que estaba embarazada.

Para aquella época, Merle tenía apenas dieciséis años y Paris no más de catorce.

Siendo Daryl un niño el cual había cumplido recientemente los siete, no lograba entender cuál era el dilema que aquel día todos reunidos en la sala-comedor discutían, pero las imágenes de la situación aún estaban intactas en su mente.

Recordó a su madre, vestida con un salto de cama haraposo y un cigarrillo en su mano izquierda. Con la derecha golpeaba a Merle en la cabeza cuestionándole qué mierda había hecho. Paris lloraba sentada al lado del pequeño Daryl mientras que el ahora recientemente fallecido Charles, miraba la televisión como si nada sucediese.

De repente, la voz de su padre interrumpió todo aquel escándalo y de forma tranquila dijo:

—Merle, idiota: Oblígala a que aborte.

El llanto y los gritos volvieron a hacerse presentes. Paris se negaba a abortar, Merle preguntaba cómo carajo iba a costear un aborto y Natalie, comenzaba a discutir con Charles de que el mejor castigo para Merle era hacerse cargo. Daryl sólo observaba.

Finalmente, por lo que Daryl pudo enterarse tiempo después, Paris sí había abortado aunque luego de eso no volvió a ser la misma: sus padres, estrictamente religiosos, se enteraron de la situación y la torturaron psicológicamente hasta que la chica decidió irse de casa. Estuvo viviendo un tiempo en casa de los Dixon, pero no pudo soportar los acosos de Charles.

No le quedó otra alternativa que irse a la calle, donde caería en el bajo mundo de las drogas y recurriría a la prostitución, en donde el mismo Merle se convertiría en su más afable cliente y compañero de noches de vicios y descontrol.

Daryl sintió pena. Paris no era más que otra víctima de la familia Dixon.

—Merle, creo que deberíamos de hablar —dijo Daryl finalmente. Sabía que no era el momento indicado para comunicarle la muerte de su padre ya que no estaba en un estado propiamente aceptable, pero sino era allí, ¿cuándo sería?

—¡¿Pero vas a ayudarme o no, mierda?! ¡Al menos para romperle la cara a este desgraciado!

—Luego, ahora necesito que...

—¡Yo necesito que me ayudes, inútil! ¡No tengo ganas de conversar contigo! —interrumpió Merle y Daryl recordó que a su hermano drogado no se le podía comunicar cosas de manera civilizada.

Asi que mientras Merle seguía despotricando junto con Paris, Daryl tomó aire y elevó la voz:

—Nuestro padre murió, Merle.

Los ojos de Merle, tanto como los de Paris se inundaron de sorpresa. El mayor de los Dixon quedó congelado unos segundos, tratando de entender qué era lo que Daryl trataba de decirle, y cuando creyó captarlo todo, se empezó a acercar a su hermano con el rostro desfigurado en dolor.

—Es una broma, ¿no? —preguntó quebrado— ¡Dime que es una broma, hijo de puta! —estalló tomando a Daryl de los hombros y sacudiéndolo violentamente.

—No lo es —otra voz femenina se hizo presente en la escena y todos voltearon a ver desde donde provenía. Era Carol— Suéltalo —exigió la mujer.

Merle miró a Carol de pies a cabeza totalmente fuera de la realidad y luego se volvió a su hermano. Comenzó a reír mientras soltaba lágrimas y parecía enfurecerse a su vez.

—Sabiendo que nuestro padre había muerto... ¿vienes aquí a acostarte con una perra casada? —lo que dijo Merle sonó totalmente espantoso ante Daryl, quien se acercó a su hermano, enfrentándolo.

—Yo no le debo respeto al malnacido de Charles Dixon.


	11. Sentimientos desconocidos

**11.**

**Sentimientos desconocidos **

* * *

><p>Merle alzó su puño con toda la intención de golpear a su hermano menor pero estaba tan drogado que, sin previo aviso, se le nubló la vista y las piernas le fallaron yéndose así hacia un costado.<p>

Daryl no movió ni un pelo. Se quedó observando como su hermano se reponía sosteniéndose a una mohosa pared mientras que Carol se acercaba a ellos.

—Vuelve a la habitación —ordenó Daryl a la mujer que tenía ahora a su lado. Ella le miró incrédula y sin hacer uso de las palabras el hombre le comprendió totalmente: —Estaré bien.

Carol se dio la vuelta y empezó a dar pasos lentos de vuelta hacia el pasillo cuando entonces se percató de que le venía siguiendo aquella mujer que había llegado con Merle y que por lo que podía suponer se trataba de Paris.

No emitió palabra ni se detuvo hasta que se encontró frente a la puerta de la habitación que Daryl y ella habían tomado.

—¿Necesitas algo? —preguntó a Paris de manera tajante pero sin perder el miedo. Era la primera vez que Carol cruzaba palabras con una mujer de aquella índole. Paris, sin embargo, sonrió.

—El idiota del dueño no se ha dado cuenta. Te he seguido hasta las habitaciones, pero estaba tan entretenido mirando la pelea de Merle y Daryl que pasó de mí totalmente —la prostituta lanzó una risa extraña que le erizó la piel.

El estado de aquella mujer era realmente lamentable. Carol no podía deducir su edad, pero no parecía mayor que ella. Tenía la piel realmente curtida en lo que parecían ser arrugas o cicatrices y en sus esqueléticos brazos descubiertos se podían apreciar varias marcas de agujas, algunas de ellas de aspecto preocupante.

Sus ojos eran de un celeste muy claro, casi blanquecinos que a su vez estaban potenciados por unos amplios párpados abiertos y unas profundas y oscuras ojeras. Su dentadura estaba arruinada y su cabello recogido en una especie de rodete, se veía apelmazado y sucio.

—¿Conoces a Daryl? —preguntó Carol tratando de disimular su asombro y cayendo en cuenta de que la mujer había nombrado, si mal no había oído, a Daryl.

Entonces, Paris le miró de pies a cabeza mientras esbozaba una sonrisa maliciosa y de no haber sido porque los hermanos Dixon hicieron su aparición en el pasillo del motel, aquel silencio incómodo hubiese acabado en algún comentario despectivo hacia Carol.

Daryl traía de un brazo a su hermano, el cual arrastraba las piernas de forma cansada y parecía pesarle la cabeza.

—Tuve que alquilarle una habitación y convencer al dueño de que lo dejase por esta noche —dijo el hombre dirigiéndose hacia Carol— El muy hijo de puta decidió vomitar y descomponerse justo ahora —concluyó a la vez que clavaba sus ojos en Paris: —¿Qué mierda consumieron?

La prostituta se encogió de hombros indiferente.

—Lo de siempre, speedball —dijo— Tu hermano tenía bastante dinero hoy así que quizás consumió un poco de más pero no creo que sea para morirse.

—Mierda —maldijo Daryl mientras trataba de acomodar a su hermano ya que el mismo parecía no poder sostenerse de pie.

El hombre se dirigió hacia la habitación que estaba frente a la suya con Carol y abrió la puerta de forma feroz.

Aquel cuarto no era muy diferente a los demás, sin embargo la luz allí parpadeaba más seguido y había un extraño olor a plástico quemado el cual le indicó a Daryl que quizás uno de los focos estaba quemándose.

Se sintió estúpido cargando a su hermano drogado y si bien no era la primera vez que lo hacía, no era la noche en la que Merle tenía que imponer su estupidez: Había muerto su padre hacía unas horas, y aunque ya había digerido gran parte de toda esa porquería, ahora sólo quería dormir, compartir un poco más de tiempo y palabras con la mujer de cabello corto rojizo que lo miraba desde la puerta.

Daryl lanzó a Merle sobre la cama y ésta emitió un crujido de derrota. Para sorpresa de Carol y él, del otro lado de la cama, Paris ya estaba descalzándose y poniéndose cómoda.

—¿Qué haces? —cuestionó el hombre.

—Me quito los zapatos, idiota. No voy a dormir con ellos puestos.

—Paris, tú tes vas cagando de aquí. Alquilé esta pocilga para que al menos Merle muera en un sitio techado, no para que tú puedas drogarte —los ojos de la prostituta se clavaron como dos puñales en los de Daryl.

—Escucha una cosa, hijo de puta... —Paris se puso de pie y se dirigió enfurecida hacia el hombre— Tú, el gusano de tu hermano y el ahora fallecido sin vergüenza de tu padre me deben mucho, demasiado ¿sabes?

—¿De qué hablas? —cuestionó Carol sugestionada a la vez que se acercaba a Daryl y se ponía a un lado de él tratando de cubrirlo. No sabía qué relación había entre los Dixon y Paris, pero al parecer era algo muy turbio. Los ojos de aquella pobre mujer estaban inundados de cólera y dolor.

La prostituta volvió a sonreír de manera altanera mientras intentaba retener las lágrimas en sus pálidos ojos. Tomó el pequeño bolso de mano que traía y se dirigió en silencio hacia la puerta. Daryl y Carol no podían dejar de observarla y ninguno de los dos se animaba a emitir palabra alguna.

No era miedo. Lo de ambos era más un estado de preocupación. Carol estaba preocupada por el alma notoriamente dolorida de Paris y por lo secretos que guardaba respecto al hombre con el que ahora se sentía tan unida. Daryl por su parte, se preocupaba por las palabras que podían salir de una drogadicta llena de odio hacia él, su hermano y su padre.

Paris se detuvo antes de desaparecer en el pasillo rojizo. Se dirigió hacia Carol:

—Mujer, ten cuidado con quien te acuestas —y se retiró.

Carol miró a Daryl quien estaba desconcertado y no podía ni decir una palabra en su defensa. Algo empezaba a oler muy mal allí.

—¿No vas a decir nada? —lanzó la pregunta más sutil que tenía en su garganta, aunque tenía un millón más importantes para hacer.

Aunque había pasado demasiado en tan poco tiempo, aún no se sentía en la profunda confianza de involucrarse en asuntos que iban más allá de ella. Asuntos que tenían que ver con el pasado de Daryl.

En efecto, la mujer nunca había querido ser muy directa en la relación de Daryl y su padre, y aunque sabía por propia intuición que las cosas no habían sido buenas, no tenía un historial sobre el hombre que tenía en frente.

No, no lo necesitaba. Carol Peletier no era una mujer a la que la gente debía rendir cuentas pero tenía la necesidad de saber al menos en pequeños detalles la historia de vida de la persona con la cual sentía se estaba enamorando.

Por un momento, algo le estrujó el corazón. Creyó que Daryl era un desconocido más, que lo seguía siendo después de tantos momentos, que él sabía más de ella, que ella sobre él y que, nuevamente, estaba apostando todos sus sentimientos en quien no debía.

—Está loca —concluyó finalmente Daryl mientras se disponía a descalzar al desmayado de Merle.

—¿Loca? ¿Has visto la mirada de esa mujer? —el tono de voz sonó totalmente violento y desesperado, tanto que Daryl lo notó de inmediato— Estaba dolida, sumamente destrozada. Mira, puedes decirme cualquier cosa, pero puedo reconocer a una mujer sufriendo casi por inercia.

El hombre dejó la última bota de su hermano en el suelo y se mantuvo frente a ella. Su rostro había cambiado y Carol tuvo una inmensa necesidad de abrazarlo. Sí, era verdad: podía reconocer naturalmente el dolor de cualquier mujer, pero también el de un hombre y Daryl en ese momento lloraba por dentro.

—Estoy cansado de que ser un Dixon sea peor que ser un trozo de mierda —Daryl dirigió su mirada hacia el piso, avergonzado y furioso consigo mismo.  
>—Yo no soy como ellos, podría jurarlo pero todos creen que sí lo soy. Nunca podría ser capaz de hacer ni la mitad de daño que hicieron Charles y Merle, pero quizás, hacer el papel de idiota que no se da cuenta de un carajo me ponga a la par de ellos o peor.<p>

Carol se sintió una mierda. Nuevamente se repetía dentro de sí misma que tendría que haber dejado pasar aquel momento. Daryl tenía una historia de vida tan jodida como la suya pero no podía obligarlo a compartirla.

—No eres como ellos. Yo lo sé.

—Ahora dices esto, pero... el otro día cuando estuviste en casa por primera vez. Esa vez en que Merle y el viejo fueron unos hijos de puta contigo y yo no hice nada, me lo dijiste...

—Daryl, yo no quise... Lo juro... —Carol comenzó a tartamudear. El grado de remordimiento que sentía era inmenso.

—No quisiste, pero lo dijiste. Y así sucede con toda la gente. Con Paris fue igual, ¿sabes? Así como la ves, drogadicta, sucia, enferma, es por nuestra culpa.

—¡No!, ¡estoy segura que no es por la tuya! —exclamó la mujer abrazándole desesperadamente y ahogándose en llanto.

—Y lo peor es que Paris no fue la única...

—No me interesa. Sé que tú no le has hecho nada —la mujer se apartó mirándolo a los ojos. Daryl volvía a estar igual de duro que una piedra y aquel hombre que la había amado de una manera tan hermosa y natural había quedado atrás.

Toda aquella situación fue interrumpida por un sonoro ronquido de Merle previo a que éste último se despertara agitado y mirara sorprendido y algo confuso a su hermano y a la mujer casada que era su amante.

—Pero...¿qué carajo pasa aquí? —preguntó Merle mirando hacia sus costados.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó Daryl a su hermano mayor como si nada hubiese sucedido hacía unos segundos. Carol le observaba con lágrimas en los ojos: ella no tenía la necesidad de disimular nada ante Merle.

—Más muerto que vivo —respondió el mayor de los Dixon con un tono de voz tenso y ronco.

Merle estaba cayendo en la realidad. No estaba totalmente sobrio pero era consciente de que su padre estaba muerto y aunque tenía una leve necesidad de hacer catarsis, sentía que el viejo Charles no se lo merecía, al menos no delante de su hermano el cual había sufrido el mayor tormento.

—Paris se fue —dijo de repente el menor de los hermanos— Nos maldijo un poco como es su costumbre y se largó. Duerme que esta mañana nos vamos a Locust Grove.

—¡¿Pero que carajos...?! —cuestionó un ofendido Merle echándose un poco hacia atrás en la cama— Yo no voy a ningún lado. Me quedo aquí en Atlanta, y si la puta se fue, bien por ella. Me tendré que buscar otra.

Daryl suspiró agotado frente a una Carol que hacía de espectadora, la cual por un momento se sintió invisible allí como si ambos hombres pasasen totalmente de su presencia.

—Merle, he gastado ocho putos dólares en alquilarte ese intento fallido de colchón en el que estás. No hagas que pierda la paciencia —se impuso Daryl.

—Dijiste que no le debías nada al viejo, ¿verdad? —cuestionó Merle mientras un atónito Daryl asentía ante la pregunta de su hermano— Pues yo tampoco. Que se pudra ese desgraciado. Púdrete tú y que se pudra tu puta.

El menor de los Dixon tomó por el cuello a Merle enceguecido por una repentina ira y Carol, volviendo a sentirse presente allí, tuvo que apartar a Daryl de su hermano como su aún dolorido y pequeño cuerpo se lo permitió.

—La próxima vez que la llames puta, te haré tragar mierda, ¿has oído?

Daryl se soltó de Carol olvidando por un momento que estaba hablando de ella y empezó a apartarse. Miró a la mujer sobre sus hombros haciendo una señal para que ésta le siguiera. Carol asintió en silencio y entonces Daryl se alejó simulando sentirse más tranquilo, dejando así a Carol y a Merle solos esperando a que ella le siguiese.

—¿Qué esperas "putita"? o debo decir... ¿"mujer de vagina alegre"? —Carol no pudo evitar lanzar una carcajada sarcástica ante el original insulto de Merle. Era un idiota muy ingenioso— Ve, ve detrás de Daryl. Arrástrate por un Dixon como todas las perras lo hacen.

—¿Qué le hiciste a Paris? —cuestionó la mujer sin más y él pareció sentirse bombardeado por la pregunta.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Sabes de que hablo. Esa mujer tiene un resentimiento muy grande hacia ustedes y sé que no es por nada. El problema es que está metiendo a Daryl en todo esto y él no tiene porqué cargar con la cruz de nadie, nada más tiene que hacerlo con la suya —Merle jadeó la cabeza. Las palabras de Carol se le mezclaban en su aún distorsionada mente

El hombre sonrió ni bien pudo descifrar el mensaje. Aquella mujer, Carol, no sólo estaba teniendo sexo con Daryl sino que comenzaba a preocuparse por él y fingía conocerle.

Por un momento sintió una necesidad muy grande de mentir sobre lo que en realidad había sucedido pero luego recordó que Daryl no se merecía todo aquello. Para bien o para mal, su pequeño hermano comenzaba a tomar un rumbo distinto al suyo y creyó, quizás motivado por los efectos alucinógenos de la droga, que era justo que Daryl fuese feliz.

—No te preocupes —dijo y Carol se cruzó de brazos desconfiada— Él nunca te haría abortar —acotó de una forma tan seria que la mujer se sorprendió— No sé si será contigo o con alguna otra "vagina alegre" pero... si algún día Daryl se entera de que va a ser padre, amaría a ese feto como a nada en este planeta.

Merle sonrió forzososamente y Carol comprendió entonces el sentido del humor que tenía el mayor de los Dixon: Aquellas palabras habían sido adornadas de una forma muy inteligente con sus típicas idioteces, pero Merle hablaba en serio, quizás con la seriedad que nunca había tenido en su vida.

La mujer salió tan rápido como pudo de la habitación , sólo para encontrarse a Daryl, el cual cual la esperaba en el pasillo y parecía haber escuchado toda aquella conversación.

—¿Debería... ignorar lo que dijo? —preguntó Carol aún sorprendida y tratando de autoconvencerse de que lo dicho por Merle era efecto de la droga y que su intuición se estaba equivocando.

—Haz como quieras —respondió un indiferente Daryl— Aunque no ha dicho ninguna mentira, te llevará toda una vida averiguar las miles de historias patéticas que esconde esta familia, pero si tan interesada estás...

—Te equivocas —la mujer interrumpió ofendida— No estoy interesada en saber la historia de los Dixon, sino la tuya ¿Creo que me lo merezco, no? Al menos para aliviar un poco el hecho de que... —Carol tomó aire —... crea amar a un hombre del que sólo sé un poco más que su nombre.

Daryl abrió los ojos sutilmente y separó los labios tratando de contener su sorpresa. Se acomodó contra la pared mientras aclaraba su garganta.

—¿Cómo puedes "creer amar" a una persona que se rehúsa a compartir una mierda contigo? —preguntó tratando de lucir inmutable.

Carol suspiró tensa. No se arrepentía de nada pero no quería volver a sufrir, más ahora que por primera vez creía que sentía amor o lo que se pareciese.

Quizás se confundía y sólo era un afecto inmenso ante aquel hombre que le había hecho sentir tan viva y le había salvado el alma, pero las palabras ya estaban planteadas y no sentía remordimientos de dejarlas salir de su boca.

Tanto ella como Daryl no tenían conocimiento de lo que era amar y no podían darse el lujo de analizar todo. Daryl la hacía sentirse plena en ese momento, le erizó cada centímetro de su piel, la rescató del pozo en el que Ed le había condenado y si eso no era amor, ¿qué era?

—No sé —concluyó de forma tajante y se adentró al cuarto del motel que compartía con Daryl dejando a éste último atrás. Estaba cansada y no iba a explicarle todo lo que pasaba por su mente en ese momento.

Carol se desvistió hasta quedar en ropa interior y volvió a acostarse. Daryl hizo lo mismo. Un silencio enorme invadía aquellas cuatro paredes que supieron llenarse de gemidos y placer. En el exterior, seguía lloviendo y comenzaba a amanecer.

Daryl se acercó a una somnolienta Carol y se recostó tímidamente en su pecho, tal como estaba en el momento en que Merle hizo su aparición.

—Ya está casi el sol fuera. Hoy va a ser un día largo para ti —observó la mujer mientras rodeaba con sus brazos a Daryl.

—Da igual. Puedo morir aquí y ahora que no me importaría —confesó Daryl en un susurro casi inaudible.


	12. Los hermanos sean unidos

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA: **¡Hola de nuevo y gracias por los lindos reviews dejados en el capítulo anterior! Este capítulo lo trabajé mucho, ya que dará comienzo a nuevas situaciones a un tipo de transición en la historia. Espero que no se les haga muy denso y aún así les guste :)

* * *

><p><strong>12.<strong>

**Los hermanos sean unidos**

* * *

><p>La primera palada de tierra cayó fuertemente sobre el económico cajón de madera. El peón del cementerio de Locust Grove no tenía más de dieciséis años y los escuálidos brazos le temblaban cada vez que intentaba levantar la pesada pala.<p>

—Deja niño, lo haré yo —Merle se acercó al muchacho y con un suave empujón que casi le tira al piso, le apartó para tomar la pala.

Daryl y Merle eran los únicos presentes en el entierro de Charles y no era de extrañar: el viejo se había ganado merecidamente el odio y la repulsión del resto del pueblo siendo un hombre primitivo y violento. Si algo tenía que agradecer estuviese donde estuviese, era que sus hijos estaban allí.

Merle al fin estaba sobrio después de lo sucedido esa madrugada, y aunque Daryl aún no lograba explicarse cómo le había convencido, ni siquiera se animó a preguntar. No supo si se trataba de obligación, caridad o culpa teniendo en cuenta además de que su hermano no poseía ninguno de esos sentimientos.

—Pediré otra pala en la capilla para ayudarte —dijo Daryl mientras comenzaba a caminar.

—¿No crees que pueda hacerlo por mí mismo? Que el viejo esté muerto no significa que ahora sea yo el anciano de la familia —el mayor de los Dixon protestó mientras se sacaba las gotas de sudor de la frente.

La tormenta se había ido y el vapor que emanaba del suelo empeoraba aún más el calor. El cielo estaba totalmente limpio y el sol brillaba en todo su esplendor a esas horas del mediodía.

Los hermanos Dixon habían decidido que enterrarían a su padre lo más lejos posible de la tumba de Natalie, porque consideraron que no habría peor forma de torturar a su madre en el más allá (si había uno) que colocando a Charles junto a ella después de tantos años infernales.

Tampoco habían solicitado la presencia de un sacerdote. Charles no era religioso, al igual que tampoco lo eran Daryl y Merle, por lo que nuevamente, no había nadie más que ellos allí. Nadie más.

Merle lanzó el último montón de tierra y lo aplastó un poco con el lado de la pala, acto seguido, lanzó un escupitajo que si bien no lo hizo con ánimos de ofender la memoria de su padre, éste cayó sobre su tumba sin más.

—En fin, ¿hay que pagar la lápida? Yo no voy a poner un puto peso —dijo Merle mientras se acercaba a su hermano y lanzaba la herramienta al suelo.

—Sí. Igualmente por ahora no podré hacer nada, hace días no voy a trabajar y... —Daryl se dirigió a su hermano—...con los gastos de anoche si me queda para un paquete más de cigarrillos puedo estar agradecido.

—¿Tan cara te costó... —Merle pudo sentir cómo los ojos de Daryl se le clavaban de forma sanguinaria ante lo que estaba por decir— ... aquella mujer tan simpática?

—¿Hace falta que te recuerde que te pagué una habitación? Por cierto, me debes ocho dólares.

—Mierda. Perdón por hacerte gastar ocho dólares en esa jodida suite presidencial —Merle comenzó a ahogarse en una carcajada mientras golpeaba el hombro de su hermano— Por cierto, ¿dónde está Miss Simpatía? Cuando fuiste a llamarme hoy, ya no estaba contigo.

Daryl volvió sus ojos al suelo con preocupación y sacó el paquete de cigarrillos del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón junto con el encendedor. Colocó un cigarro en sus labios y le dio fuego apaciblemente. El hombre lanzó una bocanada de humo que se perdió rápidamente en el cielo celeste.

—Se ha ido con su familia —respondió Daryl sin más.

—¿Con el obeso de su marido?

—Ese pedazo de mierda no es su familia —le corrigió molesto el hermano menor —Según me dijo, sus padres y hermanas viven en el condado de Cherokee. Parece que va a animarse a decirles todo lo que le está pasando, o algo así. A su casa no puede volver, y a la nuestra no la voy a llevar. No contigo allí —explicó Daryl. Merle pareció molestarse.

—Hey, hey, hermanito. No soy un jodido violador, además, que tenga buen culo no significa que esté tan buena. Tú estás con ella y yo tengo códigos —Merle le arrebató el cigarrillo a su hermano menor para darle una pitada él y comenzó a apartase de la reciente tumba de Charles.

—Merle Dixon hablando de códigos, milagro del Señor —dijo Daryl sarcástico mientras comenzaba a seguirlo.

El hermano mayor se dio media vuelta y simulando tratar de violentar contra él, pasó un brazo por sus hombros y sonrió estúpidamente:

—Darylina, te invito unas cervezas.

—¿Tendré que pagarlas yo también? —cuestionó Daryl.

—Yo pago los ocho dólares que te debo, si de allí tú bebes más, no es mi responsabilidad -se justificó Merle.

Ambos hermanos salieron del pequeño cementerio, dirigiéndose al mítico bar donde Daryl una vez supo conocer a Carol. Tanto Merle como Daryl dejaron atrás a Charles y enterraron parte de su pasado. Nadie derramó lágrimas aquel día: Charles Dixon no se lo merecía.

Carol se bajó del tren con nada más que cinco dólares restantes de lo que Daryl le había dado y con la misma ropa que traía ayer. Aún le dolían las piernas y para su suerte las heridas de su rostro habían perdido un poco la inflamación. Ya tenía todo pensado.

El aire en la ciudad de Canton, en el condado de Cherokee, era diferente al denso y pesado que se respiraba en Atlanta. Ambas ciudades parecían que pertenecían a dos mundos diferentes.

La ciudad de Canton era pequeña, tranquila y plana. Corría una brisa refrescante que parecía hacer menos insoportable el calor del verano. Si bien era un día despejado, a Carol le pareció sentir como la piel de las piernas descubiertas por las pescadoras se erizaba un poco.

Fue mientras la mujer observaba el panorama de la ciudad natal que no había visitado en año y medio, que sintió como una voz chillona se le aproximaba por detrás. Era su madre, Roxanne Barrett (Barrett era el apellido de soltera de Carol).

—¡Hija mía! —exclamó la mujer de unos sesenta y cinco años mientras abrazaba a su hija fuertemente.

Como era de esperarse, Roxanne no tardó en sorprenderse al ver a su hija con el rostro herido y el cabello corto, pero lo disimuló muy bien.

Roxanne era una mujer recatada que usaba polleras largas hasta los tobillos y de estatura baja. Se recogía el plateado y alborotado cabello que supo heredar Carol, en un prolijo moño. Si bien parecía de ese tipo de abuelitas adorables, era una mujer con carácter y estrictamente vinculada con la vida armoniosa y las apariencias.

—Mamá, ¿cómo has estado? ¿Has venido tú sola? —preguntó una nostálgica Carol a la vez que sentía como un temor aumentaba dentro de ella.

Sus padres no sabían porqué estaba allí. Incluso ella les había dicho esta mañana muy temprano cuando les llamó, que llegaría con Ed. Mentalmente ya se estaba preparando para el debate familiar que tendría que soportar ni bien decidiese dar la noticia: quería divorciarse.

—No, no. Tu padre y hermanas han venido también. Están dentro de la estación. Ya sabes, tu padre no está para soportar estos calores —dijo abanicándose con la mano— Tu hermana Gina trajo al pequeño Matthew, ¡vas a ver lo gigante y sano que está, gracias a Dios! —Roxanne hizo una pausa— ¿Qué te pasó en el rostro?

—Ed y yo chocamos la semana pasada —mintió Carol y el asombro de su madre no fue menor— No te preocupes, estamos bien. Ya te contaré luego qué pasó —agregó.

—Oh, ¡gracias a Dios! —exclamó una agitada Roxanne— Querida, el cabello corto te queda muy bien. Jamás pensé que tomaras la decisión de llevarlo así. Te hace lucir más seria.

—Gracias mamá —Carol mostró una falsa sonrisa tratando de ocultar la ira que crecía en su interior. No, nunca se le hubiese ocurrido cortarse el cabello de no haber sido porque su marido se lo cortó en algún momento en el que estaba inconsciente.

La mujer pudo sentir como mientras entraban a la estación, la mirada de su madre buscaba repetidamente al yerno que nunca había llegado, y aunque no se había animado a preguntar en ese momento quizás por la felicidad de ver nuevamente a su hija y por la cantidad de preguntas que tenía que hacer de acuerdo a su "nueva apariencia", ya lo haría más tarde.

Carol era la mayor de tres hermanas. Estaba Georgina (Gina) tres años menor y madre de Matthew: su único sobrino varón de seis años y el predilecto de la familia. Luego estaba Cassandra (Cassy), de veintiocho, casada desde los veinte y madre de tres niñas, aunque en realidad deberían de haber sido cinco: había tenido dos abortos.

Cuando entraron al edificio, el anciano se paró de repente de su asiento y ante la mirada atónita de sus otras dos hijas y su nieto se dirigió tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron a darle la bienvenida a Carol. La abrazó fuertemente como siempre lo había hecho.

Colocó sus manos en el rostro de Carol y le besó la frente tiernamente. Era Martin Barrett, un amoroso padre y abuelo, de más de setenta años, con varios problemas de salud pero enérgico como su cuerpo se lo permitía.

Aunque también era bastante chapado a la antigua, siempre se había comportado para con Carol de la forma que Roxanne nunca lo había hecho: Él le había dejado de jovencita vestir pantalones de jean y la llevaba de pesca siempre que podía, para alejarla de la mirada de su madre. El día que Carol se casó, fue quien le llevó hasta el altar y aunque nunca le gustó mucho Ed, siempre coincidió con su esposa de que a la muchacha se le iba a ir la vida siendo soltera.

—Mi Carol, por un momento pensé que jamás volvería a verte— dijo de forma perspicaz haciendo alterar un poco a su hija— ¿Qué te ha sucedido?

—Oh, tuvimos un accidente. Pero estamos bien, no te preocupes, pá.

—¿Es por eso que no hz venido Ed? —Gina hizo su aparición en escena de forma brusca cortando el buen ambiente que se había formado. De las hijas de los Barrett, Gina era la más amargada.

—Lo mismo estaba por preguntar ¿Dónde está Ed, Carol? ¿Se encuentra bien? —preguntó su madre.

Carol se apartó un poco de su padre mientras todos allí le miraban, incluidos Cassy y Matthew que también se hacían presentes en ese momento.

—A decir verdad, el resultó menos herido que yo. Tenía mucho trabajo y les envía disculpas —mintió la mujer mientras todos se miraban entre sí y Gina parecía no verse convencida con la respuesta— ¡Matthew, cariño! —saludó Carol a su sobrino y abrió los brazos en espera de un abrazo.

El niño no respondió. Se quedó allí parado, agarrado de la impecable falda de su madre sonriendo tímidamente. La última vez que Carol le había visto, era un niño vivaz y alegre. Parecía haberse apagado y no le extrañaba: con una madre como Gina cualquiera se apagaría.

Cassy se acercó a su hermana mayor y le abrazó levemente con mirada triste. Físicamente era la más parecida a ella, y siempre parecía tener ganas de llorar.

—Se siente muy bien tener a la familia reunida —dijo Cassy acariciando los cabellos lacios y rubios de su sobrino.

—No estamos todos. Falta Ed —protestó Gina de forma mezquina.

—Bueno, aquí tampoco veo a mucha gente —concluyó Carol— Por cierto Gina, ¿tú cómo estás?

—¿Cómo me ves? —preguntó la mujer acomodándose su falda negra inmaculada.

—Como siempre... —respondió Carol de forma sarcástica a la vez que su hermana parecía darse cuenta de lo que quería decir.

—Supongo que bien entonces —concluyó— Nuestros maridos y las niñas no han venido hoy, pero estarán mañana para el almuerzo familiar.

—Mañana nos reuniremos todos para agradecer que estés de nuevo aquí, aunque sea sólo por unos días, y por supuesto que estén sanos luego de ese accidente—-dijo su madre mientras todos comenzaban a caminar en dirección al exterior— Una pena que Ed no haya podido venir, pero bueno...

Carol tomó aire nerviosa. Su familia no había cambiado tanto. Como pasa con todo lo que hay en Canton, parecía que se hubiesen quedado en el tiempo. Si bien Martin, su padre, se veía menos saludable que hace año y medio y Matthew era ahora un niño introvertido, todo lo demás seguía de igual manera: su madre con su fanatismo religioso, su hermana Gina con los comentarios dolientes y las miradas despectivas, y finalmente, su hermana Cassy que parecía ser la infelicidad personificada.

Subieron a la amplia camioneta que manejaba Cassy y así se dirigieron hacia las afueras del pueblo, camino a una casona antigua del siglo XIX, rodeada de pastos verdes y flores amarillas a los lados de un camino de tierra que se extendía desde la carretera hasta el porche.

—Bueno, bajemos el equipaje de Carol —propuso su madre a la vez que bajaba de la camioneta para luego recordar que no había visto a su hija con ningún tipo de maleta.

Roxanne miró inmediatamente a su hija como indagándola, y Carol comprendió perfectamente lo que su madre le estaba preguntando sin usar palabras.

—No traje nada —confesó sin más— Las maletas que teníamos con Ed las perdimos en el aeropuerto en la Luna de Miel y bien... no iba a traer ropa en una bolsa de supermercado. Creo que en la casa debe de quedar algo mío, no he engordado tanto —se justificó tratando de parecer graciosa, pero por dentro estaba muriendo. Odiaba mentir y más aún si después tenía que confesar la verdad.

—Si tuvieses hijos al menos tendrías alguna mochila —dijo Cassy sonriendo— Yo tengo tres con diseños de Barbie para llevar todo lo que crea necesario... aunque podría tener cinco... —acotó hundiéndose nuevamente en la tristeza.

Las hermanas Barrett siempre habían sido de esa manera. Cassy era la más solitaria, mientras que Gina era la más corpulenta de las tres y prefería hacer daño a sus hermanas de forma psicológica ya que dolía más.

Carol nunca había entendido porqué Gina se comportaba así, pero tenía la vaga idea de que Roxanne, su madre, siempre había tenido la esperanza de hacer de Gina una monja.

Esto era porque Gina siempre fue la que se mostró más sumisa frente al carácter y exigencias de su madre, pero al parecer y por lo poco que le permitieron saber a Carol, esto cambió el día que encontraron a Gina, ya con diecinueve, apunto de tener sexo con un muchacho que estaba haciendo reparaciones en la casa Barrett.

Ni Carol, ni Cassy ni el mismo Martin sabían bien que pasaba, pero Gina y Roxanne estuvieron más de dos meses sin dirigirse la palabra y todas las noches, Roxanne cerraba con llave la puerta de la habitación de la chica con el fin de que no se escapase o hiciese algo propio de las "promiscuas".

Entraron a la casona y Carol se sintió extraña. Aquellas paredes blancas y el piso encerado a la perfección le traían miles de recuerdos, tanto buenos como malos.

Sin recorrer el resto de la casa, la mujer subió las amplias escaleras seguida por su madre y se dirigió como una niña a su habitación. Tristemente, se llevó una sorpresa al abrir la puerta.

La habitación estaba casi vacía a no ser por la cama que aún mantenía el colchón que siempre había sido suyo. Lo demás: libros, peluches, ropero, espejo, cuadros... todo se había ido.

—Como creí que venías con Ed... preparamos la habitación que era de Gina con una cama matrimonial —dijo su madre justificándose.

—¿Dónde... dónde están mis cosas?

—¿Importa eso? Ni que fueras a vivir de nuevo aquí, cielo —Roxanne atacó a Carol con sus palabras y ésta última sólo pudo suspirar decepcionada.

Se temía lo peor. Cada vez se estaba complicando más el hecho de tener que comunicarle a su familia su decisión. Ya ni siquiera tenía el rincón que le había pertenecido siempre y parecía que le hubiesen echado, borrado para siempre de la historia de la familia.

—Sí importa. ¿Dónde están mis libros, mi ropa...?

—Los vendimos, Carol ¿qué esperabas? La salud de tu padre lo necesitaba.

—Mamá, no somos pobres. Realmente no entiendo esa necesidad tuya de deshacerte de todo lo que le pertenece a tus hijas. Con Gina y Cassy hiciste igual —reprochó la mujer un tanto molesta.

Roxanne ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Tenía muy poca y odiaba que cuestionaran lo que hacía. Para suerte de ambas, Cassy se adentró en la habitación.

—Ma, ¿nos dejas unos minutos? —preguntó Cassy amablemente al notar el rostro de su madre. Ésta última asintió en silencio y se retiró.

Ambas hermanas se sentaron en el desnudo colchón de Carol.

—Me gustaría saber porqué hace esto —comenzó a hablar Carol con una angustia y preocupación que aumentaba.

—Quizás quiere asegurarse de que sus hijas jamás regresemos aquí —respondió la menor de las hermanas y Carol le miró entendiéndolo todo. Cassy era la más intuitiva de ellas, quizás ya se olía todo lo que pasaba.

—Mira, Carol, te puedo traer algunas prendas mías mañana. En mi cuarto papá y mamá dejaron algo de ropa de cama también, así que si quieres te la alcanzo —se ofreció.

—Te lo agradecería —respondió la mujer tratando de contener sus lágrimas.

Cassy salió de la habitación sin decir nada más y Carol quedó sola, rodeada de vacío en lo que una vez fue su cuarto.

Se acostó en la cama agarrándose las rodillas. Quizás no había sido buena idea tomar una decisión tan drástica como aquella, pero tampoco quería por nada en el mundo ser una carga para Daryl. Después de todo, no podía seguir viviendo más en el infierno que vivía con Ed y su familia debía saberlo lo más temprano posible, y cuanto antes mejor.

Carol sabía que no podía soportar más, si lo hacía, la última vez que la vería a su familia sería en un cajón el día de su entierro.


	13. Resaca

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA: **¡Perdón por la tardanza! No intento justificarme :P pero creo que las fiestas pasadas nos han complicado un poco a todos. Además, en el medio estuvo también mi cumpleaños, así que creo que no hace falta decir nada más :P Agradezco toda su infinita paciencia y espero que este capítulo les guste. Gracias por leer y por los reviews

* * *

><p><strong>13.<strong>

**Resaca**

* * *

><p>Roxanne se aproximó enérgicamente a la amplia mesa y haciéndose espacio entre los comensales, colocó en el centro una gran fuente que contenía una variada ensalada.<p>

Era un naciente mediodía soleado y ventoso en la residencia Barrett y varias veces una molesta Gina trataba de acomodar el mantel que se movía constantemente a razón del viento.

Todos los asientos estaban ocupados. En la cabecera, por supuesto, se encontraba el enfermo Martin, colocado como todo un prócer con su mujer Roxanne a la derecha. A su izquierda estaba Carol, la homenajeada y por la cual (muy a su pesar) se había convocado a esa reunión familiar.

A un lado de Carol estaba Cassy con sus tres pequeñas sentadas de menor a mayor, frente a ella su marido, Dany, el cual parecía haber perdido el apacible carácter que una vez Carol supo conocer y se mostraba inquieto y molesto vaya a saber uno porqué.

Dany se paraba repetidamente de la mesa y se apartaba de todos para irse a fumar, un hábito que Carol sabía que no tenía antes de dejar de verle. Tal cual como era su hermana Cassy, Dany había sido un hombre de religión y volcado a su familia, sin vicios.

A raíz de esto, Klaus, su otro cuñado y esposo de Gina, se sentía molesto varias veces y mascullaba algo en silencio debido a que Dany, el cual estaba sentado a su lado, no se quedaba quieto.

—Matthew, vas a comerte toda esta lechuga —exigió Gina a su hijo mientras llenaba el plato del niño a su lado.

—Mamá, no me gusta la lechuga —se quejó el pequeño tratando de sonar amable y en un tono casi inaudible.

—No te estoy preguntando si te gusta. Te la vas a comer —las palabras de Gina resonaron en la mesa pero todos parecieron ignorar lo que estaba sucediendo. Todos menos Carol.

—Gina, es una ocasión especial. Deja que el niño coma lo que le apetezca —propuso Carol inventándose una sonrisa y hablando lo suficientemente fuerte como para que el mensaje llegara al otro lado en donde estaba su hermana.

La mujer, con su típica cara de asco, elevó un poco la barbilla y giró el rostro molesta.

—¿Qué te metes tú? Ocúpate de tener hijos primero antes de decir qué hacer con los de los demás. Por cierto... —agregó esta vez haciendo aparecer una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro—...¿ocasión especial? Que hayas llegado aquí casi por sorpresa y sin tu marido... ¿acaso tenemos algo que celebrar?

Carol maldijo a su hermana para sus adentros y volvió a clavar sus ojos en el plato que ahora su parlanchina madre llenaba con algo que se parecía a pollo con salsa.

Su hermana Gina no era la única que se percataba de todo aquello y lo sabía. Ella lo manifestaba porque estaba en su ser hacer ver cualquier cosa que pusiera entre la espada y la pared a otros, pero ya que el resto de su familia ni siquiera preguntara por Ed, era peligrosamente sospechoso.

Su madre sólo había preguntado por su yerno ayer en la estación y pareció no creerse lo del accidente y mucho menos el hecho de que no había podido venir por trabajo. Era bastante obvio que Roxanne se había guardado las preguntas porque quizás sabía que las respuestas serían cosas que no quería escuchar.

De repente un grito irrumpió en los pensamientos de Carol.

—¡Cassandra, ven aquí! —llamó su yerno Dany a su hermana menor. Dany estaba nuevamente a metros de la mesa fumando y parecía bastante nervioso.

Las niñas, hijas de Dany y Cassy, comenzaron a mirarse de forma extraña entre ellas ni bien su madre se puso de pie y entonces Carol supo que algo estaba pasando.

No podía oír lo que ambos hablaban ya que estaban alejados de los demás y las conversaciones de sus otros familiares parecían haber subido el volumen ni bien el matrimonio comenzó a discutir algo.

Dany no dejaba de dar pitadas nerviosas a su cigarrillo y sus manos temblaban a la vez que la expresión de su rostro se volvía repentinamente desfigurada. Carol seguía sin entender y parecía ser la única de toda su familia que se sentía sorprendida, porque si algo conocía la mujer, era la actitud de un hombre violento.

Un silencio repentino se apareció y todos se callaron al mismo tiempo, incluso Dany y Cassy. Fue en ese momento en el que la menor de las hermanas Barrett se apartó de su nervioso marido y se dirigió casi corriendo a la cocina de la casa. Carol se puso de pie.

—¿Dónde vas, cariño? —trató de detenerle su madre colocándose a su lado y presionándole los hombros para que volviera a sentarse— Tu comida se enfriará.

—¿No lo has visto, mamá? —preguntó Carol— Cassy ha salido corriendo hacia el interior de la casa. Creo que le sucedió algo.

—Quizás se sintió mal... o incluso, fue al baño —se justificó Roxanne aún intentando hacer que su hija mayor tomara asiento.

Carol apartó las manos que su madre tenía encima de ella de una manera bastante tosca.

—Iré a ver qué le pasó a Cassy. Si la comida se enfría, la vuelvo a calentar —se enfrentó la mujer a Roxanne mientras todos los ojos allí presentes se clavaban en ella. Comenzó a caminar.

Cassy estaba sentada en el gran sillón de la sala de estar y sus manos cubrían su rostro. Estaba tiesa como una estatua y cuando Carol se le apareció por detrás, aún haciendo sonar sus pasos en el suelo de madera, ésta ni siquiera se movió.

La mujer se sentó a un lado de su hermana menor y pudo notar, como sus manos se lo permitían, que estaba llorando. Carol comenzó a acariciarle el rizado cabello sin decir nada ni hacer preguntas hasta que Cassy habló:

—Aveces el amor no es suficiente —dijo dejando ver su cara y secándose las lágrimas con las manos— Tú debes de saber de eso —las palabras de Cassy sorprendieron a Carol quien abrió los ojos como platos.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó la mujer confundida.

—Sé que Ed y tú tienen problemas. No sé cuáles pero los tienen. Por algo no vino aquí. Lo presiento, lo sé... porque eres mi hermana y cuando te vi llegar ayer a la estación, por un momento sentí que me estaba viendo a mí misma cuando mis problemas con Dany comenzaron a empeorar —la menor de las Barrett tomó aire como queriendo hacer crecer valentía en su interior:

—Dany, desde hace unos meses comenzó a drogarse. Supongo que es porque nunca pudo superar las pérdidas de dos de nuestros hijos pero... yo tampoco he logrado eso y sería incapaz de dañarle. Él, sin embargo, sí lo ha hecho. Se ha gastado todos nuestros ahorros en esa porquería, y ya no tiene para comprar. Está sufriendo la abstinencia y recién me llamó... —la mujer comenzó a llorar nuevamente— ...para decirme que decidió vender una de las camas de las niñas para comprar más droga.

Carol tuvo que apartar los ojos del rostro de su hermana unos segundos para procesar todo lo que le estaba diciendo. Había sido como un bombardeo de información.

Cassy no sólo afirmaba con certeza que conocía la situación por la que estaba pasando con Ed, sino que, lo que aún le shockeaba más, el puritano matrimonio de su hermana se había transformado en un infierno en el que ahora estaba condenada a vivir.

—¿Le has dicho a papá y a mamá? —fue lo primero que se atrevió a preguntar Carol y su hermana sonrió sarcástica entre lágrimas.

—Fue lo primero que hice —confesó— Nuestra madre se niega a creerme justificando que Dany es incapaz de hacer algo así, y papá... —la mujer volvió a cubrir su rostro— ...me arrepiento muchísimo de habérselo dicho porque, sólo se angustió y su salud empeoró a raíz de esto. Sabes como es él, ver a su familia desmoronarse lo mataría.

—Esto va a matarte a ti también si no lo detienes —afirmó Carol tomando las manos de Cassy las cuales estaban frías y temblorosas.

—Creo que estamos iguales —dijo su hermana tratando de sentirse consolada con eso.

—Te equivocas —rectificó Carol enderezando su espalda— Yo me voy a divorciar de Ed, y fue por esto que vine aquí. No fue escapando de él, ni tampoco vine a contarle mi miserable vida a mamá. Vine a comunicarles mi decisión y tú deberías hacer lo mismo.

—¿Así que ese era el motivo por el que estamos todos reunidos aquí? ¡Menuda sorpresa! —la voz de Gina se apareció a espaldas de ambas quienes pegaron un sobresalto y quedaron de pie casi de inmediato.

Los ojos de Carol y Cassy se encontraron con la mezquina expresión de Gina, la cual estaba cruzada de brazos y colocada frente a ellas como toda un bruja.

—¡Gina, no serás capaz! —le enfrentó Carol mientras Cassy comenzaba a llorar aún con más fuerzas.

—¿Por qué? Después de todo lo ibas a confesar hoy, ¿no? —sonrió— Vaya, sabía que algo pasaba contigo cuando llegaste de Atlanta sin Ed como toda una prostituta que se manda sola. Qué decepción de mujer eres. Deberías de sentirte horrible por hacerle esto a nuestros padres —atacó Gina a su hermana haciendo que sus palabras más que herir a Carol, sólo le provocaran ira.

—¿Qué mierda te he hecho, Gina? ¿Qué culpa tenemos Cassandra y yo de tu miserable existencia? —Carol se aproximó enceguecida en odio a su hermana mientras una temblorosa Cassy trataba de detenerle por detrás.

Sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de hirvientes lágrimas de rabia y sus ojos ardían. Por primera vez Carol podía decirse a sí misma que odiaba a otro ser humano más aparte de Ed.

El alma podrida de Gina nunca le había molestado tanto como ahora. Había llegado en el momento exacto para complicarle las cosas: La intención de Carol desde que puso un pie en Canton siempre fue comunicarle a todos que iba a patearle el culo a Ed, y que después de mucho tiempo se iba a lanzar de cabeza a la felicidad con un hombre que amaba de verdad, Daryl.

Sabía que a nadie le agradaría su decisión, y mucho menos a Roxanne y a Gina, pero que ésta última se entrometiera ahora mortificándola a ella y a su aún más desgraciada hermana menor, no se lo permitiría. Tendría que molerla a golpes, algo que jamás se había cruzado por su mente, pero no iba a dejar que fuese Gina quien diera la noticia y le avergonzara frente a los demás.

A Carol ya la habían humillado bastante, ya tenía suficiente con su marido. Si algo le había enseñado Daryl, era el no dejarse pisotear nunca más.

* * *

><p>Daryl despegó el húmedo rostro de la almohada y abrió los ojos con pesar. Miró el reloj: eran las cuatro de la tarde.<p>

Le dolía la cabeza. Ya llevaba dos días seguidos borracho y con resaca.

Ayer, cuando terminaron de enterrar a su padre, él y su hermano Merle se fueron por unas refrescantes cervezas al centro del pueblo y luego de terminar vomitando un par de veces en la acera y de evitar que Merle se agarrara a golpes con dos tipos el doble de grandes que él, había regresado a la casa a eso de las diez de la noche.

Se dio una ducha de agua fría y sin comer se fue a dormir. Esa mañana se levantó con el peor dolor de cabeza de su vida y por alguna extraña razón varias veces entre sueños sintió que a su lado tenía a Carol, dormitando y desnuda, tal cual como la había visto por última vez cuando despertó en el motel.

Comió un paquete de patatas fritas y se visitó. Fue a trabajar después de varios días sin hacerlo.

Fred y los de más le dieron las condolencias por la muerte de Charles y Daryl agradeció como su indiferencia se lo permitía. Agradeció también la corta jornada de trabajo ya que lo único que quería era dormir, pero para su desgracia, otro de los trabajadores había traído más cerveza.

Volvió a beber hasta vomitar. No recordaba en qué punto se había vuelto un jodido alcohólico pero en un día como aquel, infernal y eterno, estar borracho le ayudaba a pensar menos y a preguntarse porqué demonios la cabina telefónica de enfrente no sonaba. Realmente esperaba alguna noticia de Carol.

¿Y si su familia se lo tomaba bien? ¿Y si decidía quedarse en Canton y entonces jamás la volviese a ver? ¿En qué momento Daryl Dixon había creado un lazo tan fuerte con aquella mujer de carácter extraño, ojos brillantes, y piel suave? ...

—¡Mierda, Daryl! ¡Para ya, pareces un puto poeta! —se regañó a sí mismo dándose la vuelta en la cama deseando volver a dormirse otra siesta más.

—¡Darylina, traje cervezas! —irrumpió Merle en la habitación de su hermano con una caja llena de latas de la hermosa bebida dorada a la vez que se tambaleaba como un idiota.

—¿Que no te dije que compraras algo para comer? —preguntó Daryl sentándose en la cama.

—Por eso. Traje cervezas —insistió el mayor de los Dixon a la vez que tomaba una lata y la abría.

—Eso no es comida. Si no digerimos algo sólido pronto vamos a morir en el baño. Sea sentados en el váter o con la cabeza dentro de él —concluyó Daryl que más allá de lo que estaba diciendo, tomó también una lata y la abrió casi por inercia.

—Pues que mejor que morir bebiendo cerveza, ¿eh, hermanito? Es comparable a...

—¡Calla Merle! —interrumpió Daryl mientras trataba de agudizar su oído y escuchar lo que parecía ser el timbre fuerte y patético de la desmejorada cabina telefónica en la acera de enfrente.

Sus oídos no lo engañaban: estaba sonando aquel teléfono. Como un imbécil se puso de pie y entre la resaca y el bajón de presión sanguínea casi cae al piso desmayado, sin embargo, lo único que cayó y rebotó por toda la habitación fue la lata de cerveza cuyo líquido en el interior se desparramo en todo el suelo del cuarto de Daryl.

—¡¿Pero que mierda haces?! ¡Haz tirado oro al excusado! —le regañó Merle confundido mientras seguía con la mirada a su hermano menor.

Los pies de Daryl estuvieron en segundos frente a la cabina y sin dudar tomó el tubo y lo colocó rápidamente en su oreja.

—Carol, ¿qué sucedió? —preguntó sin más, lamentándose inmediatamente luego ya que su tono de voz había sonado estúpidamente desesperado y su orgullo Dixon le decía que estaba comportándose como un maricón.

—No soy Carol, soy su hermana, Cassandra —dijo una voz muy parecida a la de la mujer del otro lado de la línea— Me dijo que te llamara para decirte que todo está bien ¿Eres Daryl, verdad? —concluyó la susodicha Cassandra.

—¿Cómo?... ¿qué? —Daryl se sintió confundido durante un segundo. El sol estaba totalmente insoportable y la acera caliente le quemaba los pies descalzos. Por un momento todo el alcohol que había ingerido hasta el momento se le subió al cerebro.

No entendía porqué no era Carol quien le llamaba. Eso le confundía y le enfadaba de cierta manera.

—Mira, mi hermana sí comunicó finalmente lo que tenía pensado... —Cassy se hizo una pausa—... pero las cosas no resultaron tan simples. Después de todo estaba dentro de lo previsible que todos se enfadaran y la mandaran al demonio...

—Espera, no entiendo una mierda —interrumpió Daryl perdiendo la paciencia— Si su familia ahora la odia, ¿por qué me estás llamando tú que eres su hermana? ¿No deberías odiarla también?

Del otro lado se sintió un silencio. Lo único que el pequeño de los Dixon podía oír era un montón de murmullos de fondo que daban a entender que la tal Cassandra estaba en un tipo de lugar público u oficina haciendo la llamada. Todo era más que extraño.

—Déjame decirte que en este momento, mi hermana sólo nos tiene a tí y a mí. Si te estoy llamando ahora es porque me lo pidió encarecidamente y no pudo hacerlo por ella misma. Lo único que necesitas saber es esto: ella está bien. Te llamará luego —concluyó Cassy dejando a Daryl aún más perdido en aquella situación.

—Pero... —y Cassy colgó.

Daryl quedó con un montón de preguntas en la boca. Algo le decía que las cosas no estaban tan bien como Cassandra decía. ¿Y si no era su hermana realmente? Carol nunca había hablado de su familia con él. ¿Cuándo lo llamaría? y lo peor... ¿lo llamaría?

Una puntada se le clavó en el cráneo. Le dolía la cabeza y ahora se sentía con un malestar general aún mayor. Comenzó a dirigirse de nuevo hacia la casa.

Odiaba aquella resaca, pero si beber le ayudaba a olvidarse de Carol por un segundo al menos, volvería a emborracharse hasta que ella llamase.


	14. La oveja negra

**14.**

**La oveja negra**

* * *

><p>Cassandra colgó el teléfono y sintió como algo extraño le recorría el cuerpo. Observó hacia su lados asegurándose que todo el mundo allí estuviese en lo suyo y empezó a acomodar las ideas dentro de su cabeza.<p>

Todo se había ido a la mierda.

Luego que de Gina interrumpió la conversación que ella y Carol estaban teniendo, amenazando con acelerar el proceso catastrófico de las cosas, Cassy supo que ése final era inminente.

La comisaría de Canton estaba llena de gente y los oficiales de policía, que eran pocos incluso para el pueblo pequeño, se movían acelerados entre la gente alterada. Al parecer, varias familias se habían puesto de acuerdo para tener confrontaciones aquel día.

Cassy vio a su hermana Carol sentada en el último lugar disponible de una fila de asientos en los cuales había personas gritando, insultándose entre sí y llorando. Su hermana estaba con la mente perdida vaya a saber uno en dónde, con el rostro apagado. Comenzó a caminar hacia ella.

¿Carol con un amante? Era verdad, lo había confesado y aquel hombre, Daryl, parecía preocuparse por ella. Al menos eso había notado cuando le llamó.

—Ya hablé con Daryl —dijo Cassy de repente haciendo sobresaltar a su hermana mayor.

Carol elevó un poco las cejas y en sus ojos se pudo notar un poco de tristeza.

—¿Cómo está él? —fue lo único que preguntó la mujer.

—Preocupado, supongo—respondió la menor de las Barrett — Sería bueno que lo llamaras.

Carol volvió a mirar a su hermana. Podía leer en sus ojos que, sin hacer uso de las palabras, le estaba juzgando. No de la misma manera que lo habían hecho sus otros familiares pero era de esperarse que Cassandra, si bien era lo más rescatable de su familia, no se esperara que alguien como Carol, tan devota y partidaria de las buenas costumbres, se acostase con alguien más.

Tenía problemas con Ed y eso era comprensible para Cassy, pero era demasiado pedirle que entendiese su historia con Daryl. Después de todo, hacía unas horas le había contado cómo había sido todo.

—¿Gina sigue declarando? —preguntó la mayor de las hermanas tratando de cambiar de tema. Cassy tomó asiento rápidamente a su lado, justo en el momento que el hombre que ocupaba dicha silla se levantaba.

—Sí. Debe estar exagerando las cosas, sabes como es ella —Cassy sonrió de forma cansada y trató de lucir apacible para luego cambiar drásticamente de tema: —Si Daryl te hace feliz...

—Sí me hace feliz —interrumpió Carol bruscamente y bastante mosqueada— No te obligues a aceptar todo lo que he hecho. Está bien que pienses que está mal, así como yo pienso que es una idiotez que sigas conviviendo y obligando a convivir a tus hijas con un drogadicto.

El silencio que vino luego fue totalmente atroz. El bullicio del ambiente continuaba pero las hermanas no se volvieron a dirigir la palabra hasta que Gina, acompañada de su marido abandonó la oficina del fiscal. Ésta llevaba una servilleta apretada en su mano derecha y los ojos vidriosos, lo cual daba a entender que la mujer había estado montando una escena dramática, tal cual lo supuso Cassy.

Gina clavó los ojos fríamente en sus otras dos hermanas, y al dirigirlos específicamente hacia Carol, elevó levemente sus comisuras mostrando así una sonrisa burlona. Carol suspiró.

—Entraré sola —dijo Carol a su hermana menor a la vez que ésta última se disponía a seguirla hasta la oficina del fiscal— Quiero terminar con esto de una vez y volver a Locust Grove cuanto antes.

Cassandra asintió silenciosamente y observó a su hermana mientras ésta entraba a declarar. La puerta se cerró detrás de ella.

La mujer saludó al fiscal Norton formalmente y tomó asiento en la cómoda silla de roble oscuro.

—Señora... ¿Peletier, verdad? —preguntó el hombre mientras revisaba unos papeles y chequeaba algo en su computador.

—Sí, por ahora soy Peletier —respondió Carol haciendo sorprender al fiscal hasta el punto que el mismo despegó los ojos de las hojas que tenía en una de sus manos.

—Tomaré declaración de lo sucedido, señora Peletier —dijo el fiscal acomodándose la corbata. Parecía estar un poco incómodo y ella podía notarlo— Soy un fiscal de familia, y no creo que esto sea un caso para llevarlo ante un juez, ¿verdad? —preguntó retóricamente. Carol se acomodó en su asiento. Estaba empezando a sentirse nerviosa.

—No sé qué habrá respondido Georgina, pero obviamente que no es algo tan grave. Al menos no para mí —suspiró nuevamente.

—Teniendo en cuenta el golpe que tiene su hermana en un lado de la cabeza, digamos que sí es un poco más grave para ella —el hombre comenzaba a tornarse cada vez más serio— Seré sincero: Georgina quiere iniciar acciones legales más fuertes. Necesito que sea lo más clara posible conmigo en cuanto a los hechos.

Carol comenzó a escupir entonces todas las imágenes que le venían a la mente tratando de mantener un orden más o menos cronológico luego de lo que había pasado.

Luego de que Gina apareciese sintió que realmente tenía que impedir que la misma se interpusiera. Las cosas no iban a ser menos drásticas evitando tal cosa, pero no podía permitirle a su hermana meterse en un hecho que había esperado vivir por tanto tiempo: comunicarles a sus padres la decisión.

Cuando Roxanne sintió los gritos provenir desde adentro de la casa, fue la primera en adentrarse a la misma con todo el ejército de nietos, yernos y maridos por detrás. Martin, quizás suponiendo lo que sucedía, se tardó un poco en decidir si ir a ver "qué pasaba" o quedarse allí.

Los ojos de Gina se iluminaron cuando vieron que su madre aparecía en escena.

—¡¿Qué es esto?!, ¿qué sucede? —interrogó de forma algo desesperada Roxanne. Gina miró a Carol para volver a mirar a su madre y tomar airosa la decisión de adelantarse.

Entonces, una hermosa lámpara de porcelana con detalles en dorado, una de las preferidas de Roxanne Barrett, voló por la sala de estar hasta aterrizar en la sien de Gina, la cual al sentir el golpe se aturdió y calló al piso justo en el momento que el resto de la familia llegaba.

Klaus se aproximó despavorido hacia Gina mientras Matthew observaba con los ojos como platos y todos los demás, incluida Cassy, miraban a Carol sorprendidos y asustados. Nadie se hubiese esperado eso de Carol jamás, pero la vida con Ed le había hecho adquirir algunas actitudes violentas, actitudes que tuvo que utilizar para defenderse a sí misma.

—¡Santo Dios! ¡¿Quieres matarnos, Carol?! —exclamó entre gritos su madre— ¡¿Qué es lo que sucede?! ¡Alguien hable!

—¡Ya sabes lo que sucede! —respondió Carol mientras algo se contraía en su interior. Era ese temor que venía sintiendo desde que llegó a Canton. El miedo que se haría presente en el momento de dar a conocer su decisión— Yo... ¡voy a divorciarme!

Roxanne emitió un quejido mientras se sostenía de una de las barandillas de la escalera para no irse al suelo junto a Gina.

—Entonces... Ed... ¿Ed no ha venido por esto? —preguntó la anciana recuperándose con una mueca de odio en su rostro que crecía cada vez más.

—¡Sí, exacto mamá! —se entrometió Gina aún un poco atontada mientras su marido le ayudaba a ponerse de pie nuevamente. Un hilo de sangre comenzó a caer de su frente: la lampara le había dañado.

Carol largó una carcajada burlona a la vez que nadie podía entender qué pasaba allí. No dejaría que Gina se saliese con la suya. Había algo más que nadie sabía, ni siquiera Cassandra, y que iba a decirlo porque no quería ocultarse más. La nueva Carol ya no tendría más miedos. No le temería a nadie.

—Y no sólo voy a divorciarme porque la bestia de Ed me golpea como a una puta cada vez que puede —comenzó a hablar Carol— sino que también lo hago porque amo a otro hombre.

Entonces inmediatamente, Carol comprendió su error: había metido a Daryl en el medio de aquel lío intrafamiliar en el que él no tenía nada que ver, pero ya era demasiado tarde para volver atrás. Roxanne se desplomaba semi inconsciente en los brazos de un débil Martin que apenas podía mantenerse a sí mismo en pie y cuya situación parecía debilitarle más, y Gina se paraba hábilmente y llena de furia se dirigía hacia Carol alzando la palma, dispuesta a darle una buena bofetada, llena de ira y vergüenza por lo que estaba haciendo la prostituta de su hermana. Pero se detuvo en seco cuando se dio cuenta que sangraba.

Pasó unos de sus dedos por la herida y le ardió. Luego observó su mano y vio aquel líquido rojo viscoso que tanto odiaba: sangre. Gina era hemofóbica.

La mujer emitió un grito agudo que hizo sufrir a los tímpanos de toda la familia y luego se cayó desmayada hacia delante, junto a los pies de una Carol que observaba atónita el escenario dantesco que se había formado ¿Su vida le pertenecía a tal punto a esas personas que las decisiones que tomaba podían afectarles tanto? ¿Estaban todos locos o era ella, quizás, la oveja negra?

Volvió en sí. Frente a ella estaba el fiscal quien también parecía asombrado ante lo que acababa de oír. Tenía toda la pinta de ser un guión de telenovela de bajo presupuesto y lo sabía, pero era su vida y nada podía hacer.

El hombre aclaró su voz y terminó de teclear un par de cosas en su computadora.

—Mencionó que su marido la golpea... sin embargo, aquí no veo que haya efectuado ninguna denuncia contra Edward Peletier.

—No lo hice, ni lo voy a hacer —se explicó Carol— Ya es tarde y además... voy a divorciarme, ya sabe.

—Sin embargo, el adulterio... —empezó a razonar Norton— ... la infidelidad dentro del matrimonio puede jugarle en contra judicialmente en el estado de Georgia. En caso de que su marido decida denunciarle porque es infiel, no va a tener en qué apoyarse, ya que usted no hizo denuncias por violencia.

—Mi marido no sabe de la existencia de... —Carol se detuvo. No sabía cómo llamar en términos legales lo que tenía con Daryl— ... él.

El fiscal le miró por unos segundos y luego sacó una tarjeta de contacto de dentro de su chaqueta. Se la entregó a Carol.

—En caso de que necesite un abogado para su divorcio, estoy a las órdenes —se ofreció— Gracias por su tiempo.

Carol salió de la oficina del fiscal sin cruzar miradas con sus familiares allí presentes y haciendo caso omiso de Cassy la cual, con una de sus hijas en brazos, intentaba preguntarle qué tal le había ido.

Se dirigió al teléfono y lo tomó sin más.

* * *

><p>No había pasado más que una hora desde que la hermana de Carol había llamado a Daryl y éste ya estaba nuevamente borracho.<p>

Tendido en el pútrido sofá de la residencia Dixon, miraba el noticiero sin darle mínima importancia. Tomó un cigarrillo e intentó encenderlo. Su mano se le iba sola hacia los lados impidiendo que diera fuego normalmente al tabaco y su hermano Merle, desparramado en una de las sillas que rodeaban la mesa y aún más borracho que él, se dio cuenta de aquello.

—Trata de colocar el fuego donde va, hijo de puta. Donde dirijas ese encendedor muy cerca de la boca, con todo lo que has bebido, te prenderás fuego —concluyó el mayor.

—Como si me importara —gruñó Daryl. Estaba molesto y no iba a ocultarlo ¿Quién mierda se creía Carol para enviar a otra persona a hablar por ella? Diablos.

La cabina telefónica comenzó a sonar pero a diferencia de la vez anterior, el menor de los Dixon no movió un pelo.

Merle miró de reojo a su hermano a la vez que el teléfono sonaba una, dos, tres veces, y suspiró.

—¿No vas a atender? Debe ser la pelirroja con la que te acuestas —le dijo sin más.

Daryl retiró el cigarrillo de sus labios y observó por unos segundos cómo éste se consumía.

—Atiende tú —le exigió a Merle.

—¿Qué?

—Que atiendas tú. Hazlo por los putos ocho dólares que me debes.

—Los ocho dólares ya te los devolví ayer cuando fuimos al bar, ¿o ya lo olvidaste, perra borracha? Te los bebiste todos —se enfrentó Merle a su hermano pequeño mientras se mecía en la silla y el teléfono no paraba de sonar.

—Entonces hazlo porque fui un buen hermano y evité que murieras como una lagartija en las calles de Atlanta —concluyó Daryl.

El sonido de la cabina telefónica era insoportable ya de por sí, pero lo era mucho más para unos oídos borrachos como los de Merle. El mayor de los Dixon no pensaba atender nada el puto teléfono, nunca lo había hecho y no lo haría ahora... pero ese ruido, ¡ese maldito ruido le taladraba el cerebro!

—¡A la mierda! —resopló Merle poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose hacia la acera frente a su casa.

Tomó el tubo lo más rápido que pudo para que el aparato se callara de una voz. Del otro lado la voz dulce de Carol se hizo presente.

—¿Hola, Daryl?

—Hola, preciosura —saludó el hombre de forma asqueante. Carol se dio cuenta de inmediato que hablaba con el mayor de los hermanos.

—Pásame con Daryl, por favor —exigió la mujer.

—Oh, cielo —exclamó sarcásticamente— Darylina está demasiado borracha para atenderte. Llámala mañana y pásale la receta de ese pastel tan rico que le preparas a tu marido —se burló con voz afeminada.

—Merle... he dicho que me pases con Daryl. No estoy para tus tonterías —Carol se frotó la frente. Le dolía la cabeza.

—Y él no está para las tuyas —acotó molestó el hombre— No sé que mierda pasa entre tú y mi hermano, pero deja de ser una perra pesada y llámalo más tarde.

Carol comprendió. Sabía que Daryl estaba molesto, pero se estaba comportando de una manera demasiado infantil. Quizás fuese por la borrachera de la que hablaba su hermano, o simplemente porque no quería atenderle.

La razón por la que Carol no le llamó era porque necesitaba un poco de paz. Sonaba egoísta hacia alguien que le había dado tanta felicidad como Daryl, pero había sido un mediodía muy ajetreado en el que habían salido a la luz miles de cosas, entre ellas, su existencia.

La mujer necesitaba pedirle perdón a Daryl desde el silencio y por eso hizo que su hermana le llamara. No podía perdonarse a sí misma haberle metido en todo esto, y en ese momento, en una comisaría, en medio del campo de batalla en el que estaba sola peleando contra gente de su misma sangre, no podía sentirse más que una mierda. La peor persona del planeta.

Merle iba a preguntarle a Carol de una forma bastante grosera porqué no respondía, pero entonces sintió la respiración pesada y el olor a tabaco de su hermano detrás suyo.

—Qué pocos huevos tienes para ser un Dixon —aborreció Merle a Daryl a la vez que se volteaba a verlo aún con el tubo en la oreja.

Carol no entendió dichas palabras al principio, pero luego supo que Daryl estaba allí. Sonrió levemente y respiró aliviada. No sabía lo que se venía ahora, pero el simple hecho de oír su voz le quitaba un peso del alma.

Daryl arrebató de forma bruta el tubo y le hizo una seña a Merle para que se marchara, éste último se fue lentamente, tambaleándose y maldiciendo.

La mujer pudo sentir la respiración de Daryl una vez que él colocó el teléfono en su oreja. Sólo inhalaba y exhalaba de forma densa.

—Daryl, lo siento —se disculpó con la voz quebrada.

—¿De qué carajo te disculpas, mujer? —cuestionó Daryl de una forma que a Carol le recordó al hombre que conoció hace tiempo. Estaba muy borracho y parecía bastante molesto.

—Porque le dije a mi hermana que...

—¡A la mierda tú y tu hermana!

—¿Qué te pasa?, ¿por qué me tratas así? —cuestionó la mujer más dolida que ofendida.

El hombre sintió como un reflujo subía por su esófago y como empezaba a ver doble. El alcohol, el calor y la aparición de Carol tan repentina le estaban matando.

—Ya sé que no volverás —dedujo tontamente el menor de los Dixon— Por eso llamó tu hermana, lo sé. Tú no te animas a decírmelo, no sé porqué, cómo si fuese alguien importante en tu jodida existencia.

—Sí lo eres —respondió Carol con una dulzura que Daryl no se esperaba— Cassandra no te llamó por eso, y sí voy a volver. Las cosas resultaron un poco peor de lo pensado y... —Daryl empezó a marearse y cada vez sentía más lejana la voz de la mujer— ... es una historia un poco larga. No sé si querrás oírla.

De repente, a Daryl le fallaron los pies. Ya no los sentía y se fue hacia el costado derecho aún consciente de lo que le estaba sucediendo. El tubo del teléfono quedó colgando a un lado y Carol, del otro lado, pudo escuchar de una forma muy sutil como algo caía al piso.

Podría haber sido cualquier cosa, pero la mujer tuvo la corazonada de que algo no andaba bien.

—¿Daryl? ¡¿Daryl, estás ahí?! —la voz desesperada de Carol retumbaba en toda la acera, pero Daryl no podía oírla.

El herviente sol le daba en el rostro y tenía un calor insoportable en el abdomen. Cerró los ojos.


End file.
